Viver
by Kalli Cyr Charlott
Summary: Após a Guerra Santa e o Julgamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Atena conquista uma nova vida para seus dourados, o que eles nao sabem é que essa será a maior guerra de suas vidas, viver como qualquer ser humano comum... Espero que gostem dela!
1. A Maior Missao dos Cavaleiros:Viver

_**Olá!**_

Sejam bem vindos...

Esta é a minha primeira fic portanto peço imensamente paciência...

Gostaria de dizer que as criticas serão mto bem vindas e aceitas quando o intuito for melhorar hehe...

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**Viver!**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

**_A maior missão dos Cavaleiros: Viver!_**

**I Reunião.**

Ao findar a Guerra Santa no reino de Hades e o julgamento dos catorze cavaleiros de ouro feito por Zeus, Atena reuniu forças e pediu aos deuses uma reunião de urgência para obter de volta a vida de seus sagrados defensores, que sempre lutaram não só por ela, mas sim como defensores do toda a humanidade e todos os seres vivos existentes na Terra.

- O que deseja minha querida Atena? – Zeus perguntou ao vê – la ali com certa aflição – Não é costumeiro uma reunião de urgência neste conselho, portanto para estar aqui penso que deve ser de suma importância – fez uma leve pausa - Diga – nos, pois já imagino o que você venha me pedir.

Athena se encontrava de pé do lado oposto da mesa de frente para Zeus, se encontrava cabisbaixa apenas escutando o que o deus falava, levantou a cabeça e fixou seu olhar em Zeus.

- Primeiramente agradeço por me receberem aqui – disse Atena um pouco mais calma – Eu venho pedir pela vida daqueles que lutaram com bravura pela paz da Terra, eu quero que eles tenham uma vida tranqüila em tempos de paz – abaixou a cabeça novamente para esconder as lágrimas que lhe escorriam a face – Eles mais do que ninguém merecem isso – sua voz estava tremula, mas ainda sim mostrava firmeza em sua decisão.

Os deuses se assustaram ao vê – la pedir por isso, mais Athena realmente tinha razão, eles mereciam viver em tempos de paz afinal de contas foram eles quem proporcionou a permanência dos humanos na Terra.

- Eu concordo com você minha pequena – Zeus Foi o Primeiro a se pronunciar Todos aqueles que lutaram em benefício à Paz terá sua vida restaurada.

Os deuses não esperavam uma decisão como aquela. Não puderam evitar expressões como surpresa, aprovação, ou até mesmo de repudio ao o que acabaram de ouvir.

- Não se preocupe minha querida, Caos veio pessoalmente falar com o papai a respeito disso – Perséfone disse saindo de trás de uma pilastra e chegando em Athena.

- Você não faz parte deste conselho Perséfone, quer perder sua imortalidade? – Afrodite disse quase gritando.

- Não é isso Afrodite, é que eu já sabia o que Zeus iria dizer e para acabar com as formalidades eu já falei tudo, desculpe – Perséfone pediu desculpas e se virou para sair do recinto.

- Espere, não entendo quais são seus motivos para estar do lado de Atena, mas...

- Estou do lado de Atena, pois aqueles humanos deram a vida pela paz e eu não quero compactuar com a morte de tais cavaleiros – cortou Perséfone – Quero ajudar, pois os referidos cavaleiros são muito mais dignos de viver que muitos de nós aqui – referindo – se diretamente a Afrodite.

Afrodite se levantou e apontou o dedo ameacadoramente para Peséfone – Olha aqui...

- Você está certa quanto a isso – sentenciou Zeus fazendo Afrodite se acalmar e voltar a se sentar, o que não impediu de estreitar os orbes de forma perigosa em direção a deusa. Não se importando Zeus continuou - Preciso que você vá e ajude Atena a trazer a vida daqueles que lhe foram fiéis e leais até o ultimo suspiro de vida. Peço que vão até os corpos dos cavaleiros e em cada um deles coloquem o "Sopro de Vida" concedido pelo Deus Caos – dirigindo – se também a Atena.

- Farei isso o mais rápido possível – Disse Atena e em seguida as duas saíram em passos largos para cumprir seu dever.

**II Revivendo os Cavaleiros.**

Ainda era madrugada, mais a manha não tardaria, ao chegar no campo, Atena se dirigiu a um canto mais reservado de árvores e pedras gigantescas podendo ser usada para um humano se sentar ou recostar formando um circulo, justamente onde Atena colocou os corpos dos cavaleiros, para ter um pouco de privacidade com os mesmos quando ela sonhava em vir busca – los de volta a vida. Perséfone e ela foram colocando o "Sopro de Vida" nos cavaleiros, começando por aqueles que vestiram as armaduras Sapuris negras pertencentes ao reino de Hades.

Ao acabarem os cavaleiros estavam apenas dormindo, então Perséfone se despediu de Atena e voltou para o Olimpo.

A deusa da sabedoria ficou velando o sono de seus leais cavaleiros, notando um a um. Saga, Kamus, Shura, Afrodite e MdM ainda vestiam pedaços do que chamara um dia de armaduras pertencentes ao mundo de Hades apenas Shion a tinha por inteiro, Mu, Aiolia e Milo tinham sérias rachaduras em suas armaduras de ouro. Doko e Kanon tinham a armadura praticamente intacta, mas seus corpos estavam com hematomas mais evidentes, com atenção especial para Kanon que ainda tinha grandes e até profundos hematomas.

Aiolos estava com apenas uns cortes, usando uma regata e calca rasgadas e já bastante velhas pelo tempo que esteve morto, claro sempre com sua faixa vermelha, sem a armadura de sagitário. Por mais incrível que parecesse Aldebaran e Shaka éramos únicos que mantinham sua armadura e corpos intactos. Atena Olhou o céu esperançosa com a face serena, parecia o reflexo daqueles da qual velava o sono, estava encantada com a dádiva que tinha conseguido, ficou apreciando o os primeiros raios surgir na escuridão, até perceber que seus cavaleiros estavam para despertar.

Saga foi o primeiro a acordar, estava próximo de uma árvore com poucas folhas, meio zonzo tentando se livrar de um peso imaginário sobre si, estava um pouco fraco, fazendo esses movimentos, chamando a atenção de Atena, que estava com a face preocupada, foi imediatamente em seu auxilio.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui e o que aconteceu aqui – Saga perguntou com um ar confuso ao se deparar com os corpos dos outros cavaleiros ainda dormindo.

- Não se preocupe com os outros, eles estão bem – Atena disse com um terno sorriso aliviado aconchegando Saga em seus braços – Eles estão apenas dormindo, recuperando as forças para que como você possam acordar e logo mais se levantar – disse isso acendendo seu cosmo e fazendo com que Saga conseguisse levantar para já ajudar outros dois cavaleiros que estavam acordando, Kamus e Shura – Saga por favor cuide de Kamus enquanto eu ajudo o Shura.

- Claro – correu para amparar Kamus que tentava levantar sem forças – Calma ai, Kamus, deixa eu te ajudar – segurando o mesmo para que não sofresse uma queda brusca pela falta de força, acendendo seu cosmo, que mesmo fraco conseguiu confortar o amigo. Kamus recebendo o conforto que Saga lhe doava aos poucos foi se fortalecendo, fazendo com que o mesmo voltasse a ter o ar de confiança de sempre.

- Eu já estou melhor – olhou a sua volta e voltou – se ao amigo - Saga, mas eu não tinha morrido?

- Sim, todos nós, mas parece que a nossa deusa conseguiu nos trazer de volta a vida – sorriu para Kamus que lhe retribuiu o mesmo – Já pode se levantar?

- Posso – se levantando com a ajuda de Saga – Já posso ficar de pé sozinho - olhou o amigo com lágrimas nos olhos, mas as mesmas não queriam cair - Obrigado meu amigo – passou a mão pelo ombro de Saga que refletiu seu gesto em Kamus.

- Isso era o mínimo que poderia fazer por você Kamus, - abraçou – o Agora vamos ajudar os outros – olhando em volta procurando outros cavaleiros que estivessem despertando - Olha o Aldebaram acordando – apontando para o amigo fazendo Saga se virar para onde Kamus se dirigia, seguindo – o.

Shura já tinha se levantado e ido ajudar Mascara da Morte, já que Atena tinha ido até Afrodite para colocar o mesmo de pé.

- Está melhor Mascara? – Shura olhou o companheiro abrir os olhos e fechando inclinando sua face para o chão. Pegou a face do amigo e encostou – a contra seu peito para que ficasse mais confortável e seguro. Percebeu que o rosto do amigo se tornou sereno pelo conforto recebido de seu cosmo.

- Estou sim, ainda estou fraco e não consigo ficar de pé – disse em extremo contragosto, Shura estreitou mais os braços em volta do amigo com a face preocupada.

- Fique mais um pouco, logo ficará de pé e com mais energia – dizendo isso Shura intensificou seu cosmo para que o mesmo trouxesse mais força e conforto ao amigo ainda bastante debilitado. Viu MdM voltar a ter cor aos poucos, e ficou mais aliviado.

- Afrodite como se sente – Atena falou abaixando e fazendo Afrodite se sentar recostado nos braços da deusa com o rosto mostrando que ainda sentia dor, fazendo a deusa afagar – lhe as madeixas azuis piscina e acendendo seu cosmo para confortar aquele lhe mostrou ser fiel em mínimos atos.

- Bem melhor, me sinto como se estivesse acordado depois de uma noite de sono que só os deuses merecem – disse Afrodite num meio abraço em Atena pelo pescoço recostando a cabeça em seu peito, fazendo – a corar levemente com o ato do cavaleiro, mas retribuiu e encostou seu queixo na cabeça do pisciano – Obrigado por ter me dado essa nova chance.

- Não há nada que vocês receberam aqui que não mereceram – sorriu Atena meio sem graça. Não entendia o que estava sentindo, seu coração estava descompassado e sentiu uma desconfortável insegurança.

Afrodite sorriu de volta, levando sua mão a uma mecha que caia perto de seu rosto, percebendo que causara certo estremecimento na deusa olhou para a mesma – É por isso que a venero tanto – disse com um ar sedutor.

- Shaka está acordando vou ver se ele precisa de mim – se desvencilhou Atena que estava por demais constrangida com a situação – Afinal o Homem mais próximo de Deus é forte o suficiente para se levantar, mas estando tão debilitado não se manteria de pé por muito tempo –Atena falou docemente, já mais calma e com um sorriso suave recostando Afrodite numa pedra, dando – lhe um beijo em sua testa e se afastou deixando o cavaleiro que ficou recuperando as forças.

- "Está amanhecendo" – pensou Afrodite vendo o sol subindo imponentemente no leste – " Hoje o sol está nos dizendo que temos que viver intensamente, será que vou poder amar tranquilamente dessa vez?"- ficou perdidos em seus pensamentos, não sabia o que era o amor, de repente isso lhe tomou conta fazendo – lhe querer conhecer desesperadamente um sentimento que sempre afastara de si pois, sendo um cavaleiro tinha que voltar suas atenções para outros sentimentos voltados para a guerra.

- Aldebaran você está vem? – perguntou Kamus e Saga chegando em disparada para amparar o gigante brasileiro.

- Estou me sentindo bem, apenas fraco – disse o taurino tentando manter os olhos abertos, relutando para se sentar.

Kamus e Saga que já seguravam o amigo trocaram um olhar cúmplice e ao mesmo tempo acenderam seu cosmo para fortalecer o amigo enfraquecido.

- Está bem Shaka? - Atena disse ao segura – lo nos braços para que o mesmo não perdesse o equilíbrio e voltasse ao chão.

- Este é o nascer do sol mais belo que já presenciei em toda a minha vida – o sol subia tranquilamente fazendo o céu mostrar todos os tons e as cores que eram capazes, com apenas algumas nuvens claras formando o espetáculo mais perfeito da natureza, pareciam dar boas vindas a vida dos cavaleiros. Shaka olhou para Atena com seus orbes azuis que brilhavam maravilhosamente calmos - Já posso ficar de pé - disse permanecendo de pé sem a ajuda da deusa, que estava ao seu lado - Vamos ajudar o Mu e o Aiolia que estão acordando – e foi se aproximando de Mu, enquanto a Deusa ia ao encontro de Aiolia lhe oferecendo conforto.

Saga e Kamus deixaram Aldebaram e se aproximaram de Kanon e Milo respectivamente acolhendo – os em seus braços e lhes ajudando para se erguerem. Aiolia e Atena foram até Aiolos que era o mais fraco de todos por sua morte ter sido bem antes das outras. Shaka e Mu foram até o Mestre Shion ajuda – lo e os três foram ao encontro de Doko para enfim não restar nenhum cavaleiro em seus sonos revitalizante.

Atena se viu realizada e extremamente satisfeita com todos os seus cavaleiros de elite de volta a vida ainda mais numa manha quente onde até Kamus gostou de sentir o calor daquele sol recém nascido na Grécia. Parou por um momento assustada.

- " Por Zeus, e agora como farei com parte do Santuário destruído?" – olhou para os cavaleiros com certo desespero, estava perdida, "Poderia acomoda – los nas casas restantes, temporariamente, pois com a invasão dos espectros, o santuário se desfez de Áries a Virgem, sendo essas duas as casas mais destruídas não restando nada a não ser escombros. Áries nem isso sobrou."

Nesse mesmo momento apareceu um homem de uma aparência de seus 40 anos, usando uma túnica branca até os pés, muito belo e com um par de asas imensos presos as costas como se fosse um anjo, pousou na relva verde e veio ao encontro de Atena com seus cavaleiros, que ficaram apenas observando já que não sentiam perigo naquele ser, que parecia mais um deus.

- Caos – falou Atena atônita com o que havia visto, piscou para ver se realmente o que vira era verdade e comprovara que sim – o que o trás aqui? – perguntou incrédula.

- Vim lhe dizer que todo o Santuário está reconstruído, colocamos apenas o básico para o começo e para seus moradores darem nas casas suas respectivas personalidades naquele lugar que chamarão de lar.

- Mas...

- Mas vocês já podem voltar as suas moradas – Caos a cortou prontamente acenando com a mão para os cavaleiros, voltando para Atena - Estou muito feliz em ver os defensores da justiça podendo viver em tempos de paz – disse indicando os cavaleiros recém erguidos de seu sono eterno - Embora penso que a maior e mais difícil missão para vocês comece neste exato momento – disse observando a reação de cada cavaleiros, que na maioria era com as faces numa expressão de duvidas e ansiedade na expectativa de que ele terminasse o que estava dizendo – Viver! – exclamou, percebeu as duvidas aumentarem inúmeras vezes, continuou – Mais não é simplesmente viver como antes, e sim viver como um ser humano comum, sem viver a espera de guerras, quero que desfrutem um mundo de paz. O mundo de paz que vocês construíram, portanto não desfrutaram nem seque um segundo de liberdade e tranqüilidade até agora.

Viu nos rostos expressões de surpresa, duvida, incredulidade e passividade.

- Espero que vivam bem, e conheça o lado bom de viver, já que o lado ruim vocês conhecem melhor que eu – disse com um suspiro pesado mais se recompôs por não poder fazer nada a respeito do passado, já que esse mundo de incertezas não existia mais, pois foi selada a paz entre os deuses a ferro e bronze, sorriu aliviado dando as costas e saindo - Adeus – dizendo isso Caos desapareceu.

- Bom meus cavaleiros, vamos de volta para casa, eu vou providenciar um café da manha para vocês no décimo terceiro templo, em seguida vocês poderão descansar nas suas casas até a hora do almoço, pois sei que vocês ainda estão fracos com tudo o que aconteceu – Atena olhou para eles e viu que todos tinham forças suficientes para caminharem até o Santuário – Vamos!

Vendo o estado dos cavaleiros, Atena resolveu caminhar um pouco mais rápido para quando eles chegarem no décimo terceiro templo já estivesse tudo pronto.

Recebeu um aceno afirmativo de todos e assim foram caminhando lentamente até o Santuário, Shaka dava apoio ao Mu, Saga apoiava Kanon, Aldebaram Afrodite, Kamus segurava Milo que ainda caminhava com dificuldade, Shura fazia o mesmo com Mascara da Morte, Aioria caminhava ao lado do irmão que ainda estava um tanto debilitado, mas teimava em seguir sem apoio, Shion caminhava ao lado de Doko, e assim foram seguindo até o décimo terceiro templo para comerem juntos a sua primeira refeição em suas mais novas vidas.

Pelo estado que eles se encontravam demorariam uma meia hora para chegar ao Santuário, então daria tempo de providenciar tudo.

**III Reconhecendo o Santuário.**

Os cavaleiros caminhavam em silencio, afinal teriam tempo suficiente para conversar depois, já que tudo o que tinham a dizer era sobre a guerra.

Chegando ao décimo terceiro templo eles comeram no mais absoluto silencio, uns ainda mais fracos comiam com um pouco de dificuldade, e os outros ajudavam os mesmos, mais sequer uma palavra havia sido dita a não ser para passarem algo que não alcançavam. Voltaram aos seus templos em silencio.

Afrodite fora o primeiro a chegar, olhou seu jardim que por sorte ou por ajuda divina não tinha sido tocado por aqueles malditos espectros. Suspirou aliviado, as rosas eram suas vidas e se algo acontecessem a elas, no passado, poderia ter certeza que se suicidaria ali mesmo, porém, sentia algo mudado nele, não sabia explicar, mas sentia que agora não só as rosas e a deusa, claro, o mantinham ali. Um sentimento desconhecido estava dominando todos os seus sentidos, sentou no chão em posição de lótus, e olhando para seu jardim começou a refletir.

-"É vou ter bastante trabalho pra devolver a vocês a vida que merecem" – pensou entristecido – "Mas elas logo estarão maravilhosas novamente" – animou – se, iniciando uma meditação.

Parou de flutuar em seus pensamentos, seu cosmo estava novamente fortalecido, embora seu corpo ainda lhe mostrava ser apenas um humano que também tinha seus limites, voltou seu olhar para as rosas.

O que elas precisavam era de cuidado pra voltarem a ficar cheia de vida como antes, quando prestou um pouco mais de atenção nas rosas, lhe pareceu que as mesmas estavam muito mais cheias de vida do que na hora que chegara e olhara para elas, parecia que elas viviam a vida de seu dono, que variavam sua vitalidade conforme o estado físico e emocional de Afrodite, por mais que seu corpo estivesse enfraquecido ele estava muito feliz, e embora as rosas ainda que estivessem um pouco murchas, elas estavam demonstrando tamanha beleza, tamanho perfume que seu estado físico era um mero detalhe.

Se levantou e adentrou o décimo segundo templo.

Em aquário, Kamus olhou tudo a volta vendo que tudo estava como havia deixado desde que morrera na batalha das doze casas, porém com um calor infernal, não estava em condições de diminuir a temperatura para seu bem estar com o cosmo enfraquecido daquele jeito, então resolveu tomar um banho para refrescar e tirar todo o cansaço do corpo acumulado por todo aquele tempo e se deitar logo em seguida.

Shura, ao entrar em capricórnio sentiu um cheiro suave de limpeza, achou estranho mais preferiu ir para o seu quarto, tudo estava em extrema organização que ele jamais o faria, não que era desorganizado, mais aquilo não tinha sua cara, alguém cuidara de sua morada desde que morrera com Kamus, Afrodite, MdM e Saga. Resolveu não dar atenção a isso e se jogou na cama macia e dormiu sem demora.

Aiolia seguiu com Aiolos para a casa de sagitário, não iria para leão, havia muitas saudades para matar.

- Como se sente meu irmão? – Aiolia perguntou recostando o irmão mais velho em sua cama – Quer que eu pegue algo, você precisa de algo?

- Calma Aiolia, estou bem – disse acalmando seu mais novo – Vem aqui – disse isso e puxou o irmão para deitar em seu colo – Senti muitas saudades, quero ficar aqui um tempo com você, eu sei que você entende tudo agora! – sorriu.

- Eu sei! Eu entendo. Senti sua falta, muitas vezes quis que você estivesse ao meu lado em momentos de duvidas – desabafou.

- Eu quis estar ao seu lado – afagou – lhe as madeixas – Mas agora poderei recuperar o tempo perdido começando de agora.

Aiolia levantou sentando – se ao seu lado e olhou profundamente nos olhos do irmão – Te amo meu irmão! – disse abraçando Aiolos e recostando sua cabeça no peito do irmão, assim ficaram, em seguida deitando se e adormecendo.

Milo chegou em escorpião completamente perdido, ainda achava que estava sonhando, passou pela casa e seguiu diretamente para o quarto sem ao menos olhar nada. Chegara automaticamente, pois não estava em condições de prestar atenção em nada. Jogou-se na cama do quarto principal de escorpião e ficou um tempo olhando o teto como se esperasse algumas respostas. Entrou em uma espécie de transe, mas o cansaço o vencera. Adormeceu.

Shaka entrou de mansinho em sua casa vendo as reformas que fizeram para que naquele momento tudo estivesse pronto para recebe - lo. Percorreu pelos ambientes e entrou em seu lugar favorito, a sala onde tinha sua almofada em formato de flor de lótus e ali se sentou e meditou...

Máscara da Morte chegou em casa e mal conseguiu chegar em seu quarto, estava muito debilitado para tomar o banho que merecia - "O que vou fazer com essa minha nova vida agora?" – desesperado, afinal não sabia viver de outra forma se não esperar por uma próxima guerra.

Parou seus pensamentos vendo que estava mais disposto e fora para o banheiro, tomara um banho rápido, vestiu uma roupa costumeira de treino e se dirigiu de volta para a cama onde dormiu serenamente.

Saga chegou apoiando Kanon que estava bastante debilitado. Vendo que o irmão não se agüentaria em pé e que alem disso precisava de um banho devido ao que acontecera resolveu leva – lo ao banheiro e fale – lo, afinal de contas o irmão iria demorar bastante para faze – lo sozinho.

- Eu estou bem Saga – disse no caminho para o banheiro, mas ao se soltar do irmão foi se desfalecendo sentiu a queda que não chegou acontecer já que Saga o segurou a tempo – É acho que você pode me ajudar não é? – abrandou – se.

- Claro que posso, venha – conduziu o irmão ao banheiro onde lhe retirou a roupa e vendo que iria se molhar e que também precisava de um banho, sentou o irmão no sanitário e retirou suas próprias roupas, encaminhando o mais novo ao box – Quer água mais fria ou mais quente?

- Quente. – apressou – se em responder, não se sentia bem com água fria nesse estado, pois os anos que ficara preso ao cabo e recebendo noites e noites a visita de águas furiosas e geladas, não sendo muito agradável quando se encontrava num estado sensível como o daquele momento. Não que detestasse a água nessa temperatura, na Grécia era ótimo, mais não agora.

Assim que terminou, Saga levou o irmão ao quarto e o vestiu deitando - o logo em seguida em sua cama, fazendo consigo o mesmo.

Em touro, Aldebaran já havia tomado banho e já estava dormindo serenamente em seu quarto.

Mu, chegara em Áries sozinho, pois seu mestre ficara no décimo terceiro templo com Atena e Doko, onde o ultimo ficaria apenas o tempo suficiente para se recuperar e voltar aos cinco picos antigos, tomou um banho e foi conhecer sua nova casa, afinal ela fora toda reconstruída por ter simplesmente desaparecido quando os cosmos de Shion e Doko se chocaram.

Após reconhecer seu novo lar, novo por ter sido recém construído, tendo exatamente todos os ambientes que sua antiga morada, Mu se dirigiu até a escadaria frente a sua casa e se sentou como de costume esperando algum invasor, que desta vez jamais viria.

- "É estranho saber que agora não haverá mais guerras, embora eu não goste de lutas eu fui treinado para isso, sem ter outra forma de viver" – pensou enigmaticamente – O que vou fazer agora? – se perguntou.

_**Continua...**_

Pré inicio de uma vida normal, será que conseguem?

Esperemos para ver...

Até!

10


	2. O Passado Também Tem Boas Lembranças

**Viver!**

_Olá Pessoal..._

_Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro dos muitos capítulos que estão por vir!_

_Obrigada mesmo a todos!_

_Sant Seiya não me pertence!_

_Se pertencesse não teria esse nome hihi (não sou mto fan do Seiya)_

_Kali é uma personagem que eu criei._

**Boa Leitura**

**Capitulo 2**

**O Passado Também Tem Boas Lembranças**

**I Almoço De Decisões.**

Chegara a hora do almoço e os cavaleiros caminhavam calmamente para o décimo terceiro templo. Caminhavam como um dia qualquer dessa nova vida, pois tinham Aiolos com eles, além de Shion e Doko.

Para os que sempre estavam no Santuário, era como se estivessem voltando do treinamento para um almoço no ultimo templo como era de costume todas as sexta e sábados e também no seu dia de folga, o domingo. Embora fosse apenas quarta.

Todo aquele cansaço do retorno de suas vidas tinha passado. Atena reparou feliz que todos estavam bem dispostos, de banho tomado e com suas típicas roupas normais de treino.

Sentaram - a mesa Retangular, com lugar para dezesseis pessoas, sendo ocupado por quinze.

Na ponta estava Atena, a Sua direita Shion, Mu, Kamus, Saga, Kanon, Afrodite e Aldebaran. A sua esquerda Doko, Shaka, Milo, Aiolos, Aiolia, MdM, Shura.

Atena fez um aceno pedindo atenção e se pronunciou.

- Antes de começarmos a almoçar – começou – Queria dizer que estou muito contente por ter todos vocês aqui, vivos novamente! – suspirou. – Quero que tenham vidas normais, claro ao modo de vocês, pois sei que jamais serão homens comuns nessa Terra.

- Se escolhermos trabalhar fora do Santuário ou estudar – perguntou Aiolia.

- Respeitarei a escolha de cada um no estilo de vida que escolherem, seguindo ou não uma profissão. Continuarão a viver como antes no Santuário, afinal é o lar de vocês. – Atena olhou para cada um deles e viu certa ansiedade nos olhos daqueles que estavam de certa forma apavorados com a nova condição de vida – Farão o que preferir, estudar, trabalhar, afinal a Fundação Kido tem todos os tipos de funções, que facilmente poderão se adequar a elas, alem das próprias funções do Santuário que poderiam praticar juntamente com os treinos para aqueles que não quiserem parar.

- Teremos novos cavaleiros mesmo em tempos de paz – Perguntou Shaka.

- Sim, pois nessa Era estamos em paz mais temos que manter os cavaleiros para poder termos cavaleiros para protegerem a próxima encarnação de Atena, ou seja, minha sucessora.

- ... – todos assentiram.

- Agradeço pela atenção, sirvam - se. – Sentou – se a mesa.

- Posso? – Saga indagou timidamente.

- Claro Saga – Atena falou alegremente, vendo o interesse do cavaleiro guardião de Gêmeos.

- Penso que não só eu, meu irmão, como todos aqui temos dúvidas em relação a nossa nova condição de vida – disse ao terminar de se servir - Pois para começar não sabemos nem o que é vida social fora deste Santuário, será difícil para nós que só vivemos esperando guerras viver em tempos de paz – olhou a volta e viu que todos os amigos concordavam com o que ele dizia – Sei que temos que passar por uma adaptação, precisamos de tempo para isso e sinceramente – suspirou pesadamente - Espero que tenhamos sucesso – sorriu serenamente.

- Vocês tiveram sucesso no pior tipo de adaptação quando eram aspirantes de cavaleiros – Atena falou como se fosse a séculos o que acontecera a no máximo quinze anos para os cavaleiros - Tenho certeza que todos vocês conseguirão! – falou alegremente tomando um pouco do suco de laranja – Quem sabe até formarão uma família.

Os cavaleiros olharam assustados – Família! – perguntaram em unissoro praticamente gritando.

- Sim, vocês um dia irão descobrir o amor – deu uma olhada disfarçada pra Aiolia e outra em Afrodite que abaixou rapidamente a cabeça corando mais que suas rosas vermelhas em seu jardim em total desconcerto. – Penso que alguns de vocês já encontraram, mas não descobriram que é amor. Mais agora terão essa chance,vocês verão como ele é lindo e único em cada história!

- É, deve ser lindo o amor, eu o conheço apenas nos livros – Aiolos falou sonhador. – Espero conhece – lo pessoalmente!

- E vai Aiolos, pode ter certeza que irá! Logo! Afinal soube que quando eu era apenas um bebê, as amazonas suspiravam por você – disse rindo, deixando sagitário completamente sem graça.

Alguns cavaleiros estavam gostando assunto debatido, mas outros como Kamus, MdM, Afrodite e Shura se sentiram desconfortável com o amor.

O almoço acontecia calmamente.

- Bem por enquanto continuaremos treinando, mas as armaduras estão em cacos – Kanon se pronunciou.

- É verdade – sentenciou Mu. – Consertarei primeiramente as armaduras que precisam de maiores reparos, ou as que estão completamente destruídas, em seguida vou arrumando as que têm poucos defeitos.

- Vai continuar com seu trabalho de antes Mu? – Milo falou casualmente.

- Pretendo, pelo menos é uma ocupação além disso somente eu conserto armaduras, vou ficar com essa função no Santuário.

- Função que sempre foi sua – falou Aiolos. – Me lembro que desde que era aprendiz o fazia muito bem.

- Obrigada Aiolos – falou Mu corando levemente.

- Fico Feliz que já tenha se decidido Mu – Shion disse virando – se ao discípulo. – Eu também adoraria permanecer no Santuário, mas não vejo função alguma que me encaixe – disse meio sem jeito, pois se acha velho demais para qualquer função vital.

- Mas é claro que tem – Atena falou em tom superior, fazendo Mu e Shion com os outros cavaleiros se voltarem para ela. – Você voltará a ser o Grande Mestre, mas viverá como um homem comum sem a máscara e a túnica usadas obrigatoriamente.

- As amazonas não usarão mais mascaras também – perguntou Shion.

- Gostaria que as amazonas não usassem mais as mascaras. Elas tem todo o direito de viver como eu ou como qualquer pessoa, mas por enquanto não posso fazer nada por elas – parou e respirou mais calma. – Aceita Shion?

- Bem, eu – começou meio aflito, gesticulando nervosamente, não sabia que resposta daria.

- Penso que você deva aceitar Mestre – disse Mu.

- Eu adoraria, mas acho que Saga faria esse trabalho melhor que eu, e...

- Eu faria melhor que você? – Saga disse com indignação. – Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como se faz isso, não gosto de me lembrar dessa época. Se quiser escolher outro cavaleiro que escolha o Mestre Ancião ou Aiolos.

- Eu não Atena, também já estou muito velho para isso, alem disso a minha função está nos Cinco Picos Antigos, mesmo não havendo mais o seu lacre para que eu possa vigiar.

- Eu sei Mestre, Aiolos? – Atena perguntou esperando a resposta de Sagitário.

- Esse cargo não me pertence, alem disso pretendo fazer outras coisas, posso ajudar, não ser o Grande Mestre – Aiolos disse decididamente.

- É mestre, o senhor voltará a ser o Meu Grande Mestre – disse Mu contente.

- Parece que não tem outro jeito não é? – disse Shion meio sem jeito.

- É parece que sim – disse Atena – Está decidido, Shion continuará a ser o Grande Mestre.

- Está certo, eu aceito continuar sendo o Grande mestre – disse conformado.

- Certo, que bom que alguns de vocês já estão encaminhando suas vidas, Mu, Shion, Doko. E você Afrodite? – falou Atena percebendo que o cavaleiro não se pronunciara nenhuma vez.

- Eu vou fazer o Santuário ter vida Srta. – disse Afrodite timidamente. – Posso ser cuidar das plantas do Santuário fora dos treinos? - perguntou corando levemente.

- Mas como eu não tinha pensado antes, claro que pode – disse Atena visivelmente animada. – então estamos todos resolvendo nosso destino, se quiserem, poderão treinar aspirantes de cavaleiros também completando a resposta de sua pergunta Shaka.

- ... – Shaka assentiu.

- Para se manterem receberão um salário por serem os cavaleiros de ouro – ela continuou. - Poderão tirar folga quando quiserem viajar para rever a família, pois alguns aqui mantêm contato com elas.

- É uma ótima idéia Srta. Saori – Shion disse.

- Eu sei, vocês merecem, mas só começarão na segunda feira, enquanto isso ajeitem suas vidas e se preparem para suas funções no Santuário – Atena disse.

- Então, aproveitando já lhe peço permissão para ir a Suécia, me permitiria? – Afrodite falou meio timidamente. – Gostaria de rever minha terra, mesmo não tendo mais meus pais lá, apenas meus tutores.

- Que você também considera sua família não é Kristofer (1) – Kamus falou.

- ... – Kristofer assentiu.

- Claro que sim, Afrodite – Atena falou meio a contragosto. – Kristofer – perguntou.

- ... – assentiu – É meu verdadeiro nome.

- Não sabia. É um lindo nome – falou admirada. - Providenciarei tudo, quando pretende partir – perguntou vencida.

- Se possível depois de amanha Srta.

- Está certo – disse conformada. – Apenas um aviso – olhou para a mesa - Para todos – se levantou - Não precisam me chamar de Srta. Apenas de Saori ou Atena como preferirem.

- Sim Saori – falou Milo dando de ombros. - O que teremos de sobremesa? – Milo falou como uma cara de criança que espera ansiosamente um presente despertando o riso geral pela atitude do escorpião.

- Pudim de Leite condensado e Bolo de sorvete – Saori respondeu em meio a risadas.

- Que delicia – disse Milo como se tivesse ganhado um presente que a muito queria. – Adoro isso!

- O que você não adora Milo? – Kamus disse rindo da situação do amigo.

- Ah muitas coisas, mais não vou falar agora – disse cruzando os braços, meio emburrado.

- O Milo é sempre desse jeito Saori, você ainda vai acostumar – indagou Aldebaran secando as lágrimas que lhe caiam os olhos.

- Já estou acostumada – falou ainda rindo. – Se esqueceu que Milo foi o que mais esteve próximo de mim quando estavam apenas você, Mu, Aiolia e Shaka.

- É verdade – Mu falou. – Era sempre ele que ia falar com a Srta.

- Mu – Atena o alertou.

- Digo você Saori e nos trazia seus respectivos recados – Mu completou.

- Sempre eu o alvo das risadas – Milo falou fazendo o maior bico de contrariado. – Ou então o alvo principal das culpas das besteiras que fazem por ai!

- Por que será não é – Saga falou sarcástico. – O mais santo de todos nós.

- Cuidado Shaka o escorpião vai te tirar o título de o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus – MdM falou entrando na brincadeira.

- Vou mesmo – Milo falou mais emburrado ainda.

- Além de tudo modesto – Shion falou.

- Modesto não – Milo se defendeu. – Vocês sabem que sempre fui o mais assediado pelas mulheres tanto que vivem aqui como em qualquer lugar.

- É sim – falou Kristofer irritado. – fazia sucesso com as mulheres através das minhas rosas – frisou bem o pronome possessivo.

- Milo admita que você sempre foi o que mais aprontou e sempre que fomos duvidar de alguém com respeito a algum mal feito – Kamus não conseguiu conter a risada. – Vamos apontar diretamente para você.

Os cavaleiros que já estavam rindo a muito voltaram a dar gargalhadas com o comentário de Kamus.

- Chegou a sua sobremesa Milo – Shaka falou já se servindo do bolo.

Comeram a sobremesa tranquilamente. Mas mantinham o humor e a atmosfera em meio as risadas.

Pareciam estar de volta a velhos tempos com todos rindo, sempre ou quase sempre de Milo, que só se atrapalhava com o que dizia. Estavam felizes.

Terminado o almoço os cavaleiros se despediram de Atena e saíram em grupos para ver o que fariam a partir dali.

II O Segredo De Kamus.

- Ei vamos ficar em aquário? – Kamus perguntou aos amigos.

- Vamos Kanon – Saga chamou o irmão. – E você também, Aiolos e Aiolia.

- Eu preciso ir, quero resolver tudo para voltar ao Brasil – falou Aldebaran. – quero rever logo minha família.

- Eu também prefiro ir se não se incomodam.

- Claro que não MdM – Kamus deu de ombros. - Mu, Shaka, Shura, Milo, vocês vão ficar?

- Eu fico.

- Você sempre fica Milo - Shaka falou em tom irônico. - Eu também, e você Mu?

- Seria ótimo.

- Então vamos entrar, por incrível que pareça a minha casa está intacta desde as doze casas – Kamus falou mostrando sua casa como sempre gostara que estivesse.

- Claro eu sempre cuidei dela na sua ausência.

- Você? – os cavaleiros perguntarão assustados.

- Eu sim, vocês acham que eu sou tão irresponsável e inconseqüente a ponto de não conseguir cuidar de uma casa – Milo falou num tom de indignação tão sério que os cavaleiros engoliram em seco. – Você acha que a sua casa estaria nesse estado se ninguém tivesse vindo aqui de vez em quando limpar, organizar durante todo esse tempo – completou magoado.

- Milo – começou Kamus cauteloso – Não é isso, é claro que você é capaz de fazer isso – disse tentando acalmar o amigo. – Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, mas porque manter a minha casa sempre em ordem todo esse tempo sendo que você não sabia que eu voltaria – o aquariano perguntou sem entender.

- Porque no fundo eu acreditava que vocês voltariam – Milo disse com pesar.

- Mas aqui estamos – Shaka falou alegremente.

- Eu fazia o mesmo com a casa de sagitário, e pela mesma razão de Milo.

- Aiolia – todos falaram surpresos.

- Pensei se o único aqui a fazer isso – Milo deu de ombros.

- Não porque eu também as vezes visitava com Aldebaran as casas de gêmeos, câncer, libra, capricórnio e peixes – o ariano falou casualmente.

- Porque não as outras – o virginiano perguntou curioso.

- Porque a maioria das vezes que eu chegava essas duas casas estavam estranhamente arrumadas e perfumadas. Nunca soube quem arrumava, agora sei quem são – o ariano completou olhando Aiolia e Milo.

- Falando em curiosidade.

- Lá vem o Milo – Saga falou já esperando alguma bola fora do amigo. – Fala logo.

- Depois eu quem sou o curioso, né?

Saga ficou vermelho de raiva e já entrou em posição de ataque – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada Saga, foi só uma brincadeirinha – Falou Milo praticamente saindo correndo, mas foi barrado por um Aiolos que o empurrou de volta na direção de Saga fazendo – o quase pular em cima de Kanon para se proteger.

- Prepare – se para ir para Outra Dimensão – o geminiano falou num tom intimidador, fazendo Milo se agarrar em Kanon e Kamus, colocando – os em sua frente para se proteger.

- Unhf! Hahahahaha – Saga não pode conter o riso da situação foi muito hilário ver o Milo se proteger dele como se fosse um monstro.

Todos caíram na gargalhada – menos Milo que quis soltar algumas Agulhas Escarlates nos cavaleiros presentes.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Milo perguntou quase aos berros.

- Da sua cara de medo, Milo – Alfinetou Mu!

- Parecia de uma criancinha atrás da barra da saia da mamãe com medo do bixo papão – Completou Aiolia.

- Muito engraçado né, pois eu ainda quero saber, Kamus.

- O que você quer tanto saber, Milo? – Kamus deu de ombros.

- Quero saber quem é o bebezinho daquela foto. – Milo falou dando de ombros.

_Lembrança_

_Era a primeira vez que Milo arrumava a décima primeira casa do Santuário depois da morte de Kamus._

_Estava organizando tudo tranquilamente na casa de Aquário, casa que já não tinha a temperatura tão baixa pela falta da presença do seu verdadeiro dono._

_Estava nesse momento no quarto do amigo quando foi guardar na gaveta um relógio de ouro que o amigo tinha deixado em cima do criado mudo._

_Quando foi abrir a gaveta do criado se deparou com uma foto de uma menininha caída ao lado da cama. Olhou atrás da foto e Leu a seguinte inscrição "Meu Tesouro Mais Preciso"._

_Olhou a foto por mais alguns instantes e guardou - a no criado mudo. "Quem será aquele bebe" – pensou consigo. – "Sem Kamus vivo nunca vou ter uma resposta"._

_Fim da Lembrança._

- Como ousa mexer nas minhas coisas escorpião – Kamus elevou seu cosmo fazendo com que toda a sala tivesse uma temperatura consideravelmente baixa.

- "Por Zeus! Agora que estou realmente com problemas!" – pensou Milo aflito. – Desculpa Kamus, mas você estava morto e quando vim arrumar sua casa pela primeira vez encontrei a foto caída ao lado da cama – tentou justificar – se – Ai então eu guardei na gaveta ao lado do seu criado mudo. Não mexi em nada não.

- Hum, então nos diga Kamus, quem é ela – falou um ariano nada discreto com sua curiosidade quase pegando Kamus pelo pescoço e para saber de quem se tratava.

- Minha irmã. – Kamus finalmente falou.

- Irmã? – perguntaram.

- Mas você nunca me disse de irmã nenhuma, Kamus – Milo indignou – se.

- Não falei, pois nunca a conheci.

- Como não Kamus – Kanon falou confuso.

- Vou explicar – kamus falou vendo que Milo tinha despertado a curiosidade dos companheiros, mas a curiosidade era tamanha que até o Homem mais Próximo de Deus já estava quase dando um Tesouro do Céu Geral para os amigos parassem de falar para escuta – lo.

_Lembrança._

_Kamus já tinha seus cinco anos de idade quando a mãe veio e lhe mostrou a foto de um bebe._

_- Sabe quem é ela, Kamus – Esme falou serena. – Você sempre me pediu isso Kamus, mais você sempre teve._

_- Um irmãozinho – perguntou surpreso e alegre ao mesmo tempo._

_- Quase isso Kamus – ela lhe indicou a foto. – Olhe melhor._

_Kamus olhou e constatou ser uma menina._

_- Uma irmãzinha – perguntou incerto olhando nos olhos azuis escuros de Esme._

_- Sim, Kamus – passou a mão por seus cabelos esverdeados. – esta é a sua irmãzinha._

_- Cadê ela mamãe – perguntou olhando para os lados a procura da pequena._

_- Ela não esta aqui meu pequeno – ela explicou. - Ela vive com a mãe dela em outro pais._

_- Com a mãe dela – ele perguntou sem entender. – Então ela não é minha irmã!_

_- Ela não é minha filha mais a tenho como se fosse. O pai de vocês é o mesmo, Kamus. _

_- Por que eu não posso vê – la – Kamus não entendia. Como poderia ter uma irmã e essa não ser filha de sua adorada mãe. Queria conhecer a irmã ver a irmã queria respostas._

_- Você já a viu. Mais era menor acho que você não vai se lembrar. Você se lembra– ela perguntou._

_- E porque eu não posso ver ela agora – Kamus já estava irritado._

_- Ela mora muito longe, Kamus e você logo irá para treinar como aspirante de cavaleiro para concorrer a armadura de aquário – ela o abraçou._

_- Eu quero a minha irmãzinha – falou com as lágrimas caindo a sua face descontroladamente. – Mamãe – chamou – a num sussurro entre soluços._

_- Diga meu anjinho – Esme o abraçou com mais forca ainda como se aquele gesto pudesse tirar todo o sofrimento de seu pequeno Kamus._

_- Qual o nome dela – perguntou com o choro mais controlado._

_- Kali, meu querido – ela sorriu._

_- Que lindo mamãe – secou as ultimas lágrimas que caíram. – Pois eu vou crescer mamãe. Vou me tornar um cavaleiro de Atena vou proteger o mundo e trazer minha querida irmãzinha para perto de mim – sorriu._

_- Claro que vai meu anjo –ela ajeitou a franja rebelde dos cabelos esverdeados de seu Kamus. – Guarde essa foto com você Kamus._

_- ... – esse assentiu com a cabeça. – Vou escrever atrás: "Meu Tesouro Mais Precioso."_

_Fim da Lembrança._

- Nós não somos filhos da mesma mãe. Meu pai é um homem comum e se apaixonou pela minha mãe, uma amazona. – suspirou. - Claro que isso não deu certo, embora continuaram a se comunicar por carta, pois a minha mãe tinha o dever em primeiro lugar para com Atena, então ela resolveu voltar ao santuário e aqui descobriu estar grávida de mim.

- Seu pai soube Kamus – Saga perguntou.

- Soube. Ele veio me ver depois – o aquariano respondeu. – Quando eu fiz um ano ele começou a namorar a mãe da Kali quando eu fiz três a Kali nasceu.

- Você nunca nos falou nada, Kamus – Milo falou ainda aborrecido.

- Não falei Milo – falou para o amigo. – Nunca falaria se você não tivesse encontrado essa foto e

- Jamais iria procurar seu Tesouro Mais Precioso não é Kamus – Aiolos retrucou.

- ... – ele negou com um aceno. – Jamais Aiolos. –Depois do meu treinamento eu tinha mudado muito. Aprendi a colocar meus sentimentos de lado e sempre me manter indiferente.

- Kamus isso só é bom em batalhas – Mu falou. – Estamos em paz e podemos e somos livres para fazer o que quisermos.

- Vá fazer o que o seu coração manda – Shaka sentenciou.

- Mas você sabe onde procura – la? – Aiolos falou com preocupado.

- Tenho um caminho, só que um caminho meio extenso – disse Kamus entristecido.

- Talvez pudéssemos ajudar – disse Shaka e Saga em unissoro.

- Ela nasceu num estado chamado São Paulo no Brasil, o Aldebaran que pode me ajudar nisso.

- Ele pretende ir para o Brasil logo, Kamus – falou Mu esperançoso. – aproveite o tempo que vocês tem para aprender o português, assim ficará mais fácil achar sua irmã.

- A propósito, Kamus – falou Aiolia casualmente. – Qual o nome dela?

- Kali.

- É lindo o nome – Shaka disse. – é o nome de uma deusa da Índia.

- Adoraria conhecer a dona desse nome – Kamus disse sonhador.

- Adoraria, não! – Falou Shura sentenciando. – Você vai!

- Adorei shura, vamos Kamus – falou Mu. – Vamos encontrar a Kali.

- Vamos pedir permissão para a Saori para ir mais alguns de nós com o Deba para o Brasil assim nós saímos a procura dela, o que acham?

- Ótima idéia, Milo. Quem vai? – indagou Kanon. – Eu adoraria ir.

- Eu também – Milo animou – se.

- Calma gente vamos ver se a Saori consegue encontrar o paradeiro dela através da Fundação Kido, enquanto isso nós vamos aprendendo o português. – Kamus abrandou os ânimos de um certo geminiano e de um escorpiano já exaltados.

- Eu vou ver isso agora, não podemos perder tempo – Kanon se apressou. – Vou falar imediatamente com Aldebaran, me acompanha Milo?

- Claro que sim, o Deba fala muito bem do pais dele, então seria uma boa oportunidade de conhecer – Milo começou a esfregar as mãos e passar a língua pelos lábios como se ganhasse um presente que a muito queria. – E saborear algumas belezinhas que vivem por lá – com um sorriso bobo.

- Você não tem mesmo jeito né Milo – Kamus falou sarcasticamente, já conhecia o jeito do amigo.

- Ta bom eu me comporto – cruzou os braços emburrado. – Mas só um pouquinho – falou com seu jeito de criança, fazendo todos rirem.

- Ah Kamus, eu espero que você consiga achar a sua irmã logo. Ela sabe de você?

- Não sei Aiolos, tudo indica que não – Kamus falou com pesar.

- Mais quando você a encontrar tenho certeza que se darão muito bem.

- Eu concordo com Mu – Shaka falou acolhendo Kamus num meio abraço. – Nada do que uma boa conversa para esclarecer as coisas. Tenho certeza de que ela não vai te repudiar Kamus, vocês vão passar por um período de se conhecerem, de adaptação a nova condição, mas depois de tudo valerá a pena.

- Você é uma pessoa ótima Kamus, e se pudesse também teria você como irmão – Aiolos falou.

- Hei, e...

- Aiolos Kamus disse também – Saga e Kamus falou em unissoro com um belo tom de censura na voz.

- Eu sei, desculpa Kamus – Aiolia desculpou – se.

- Não tem problema Aiolia, te entendo – Kamus falou com seu melhor sorriso fazendo Aiolia se animar.

- Bem eu vou cuidar do meu templo, você me ajuda Aiolia?

- Claro que sim, vamos – falou puxando o irmão.

- Acompanho vocês – Saga e Mu falaram.

- Também estou indo meditar – Shaka se direcionou para a saída do templo.

- Vem Milo, vamos falar com o Deba – Kanon puxou um escorpião sem desconfiômetro.

Kanon e Milo ficaram para trás fazendo o caminho para Touro. Já haviam percorrido as casas de capricórnio e de sagitário. Reinava um silencio mortal entre os dois. Kanon parecia pensativo.

- Hei Milo, você é um bobo que não percebe nada mesmo não é? – Kanon chamou atenção.

- Hei digo eu – falou indignado – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Kamus estava querendo ficar sozinho – Kanon falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Ficou confuso quando você citou a Kali.

- Eu não percebi – Milo cruzou os braços em torno de si como se quisesse se proteger do que ouvira.

- Ta bom Milo, não fica assim – Kanon falou com paciência

- Kanon eu falei dela porque achei que fosse importante para Kamus.

- E é. Por isso Kamus ficou daquele jeito.

- Eu sei – Milo falou dando – se por vencido.

- Se sabe então porque queria ficar lá?

- Tudo por uma boa causa, queria consolar Kamus, não gosto de vê – lo assim – Milo suspirou. – Vai ser muito bom ver o Kamus alegre de novo, não gosto de ver meu melhor amigo da forma que estou vendo.

- Milo você sabe de algo que eu não sei?

- Bem – Milo passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente – sei.

- Então fale.

- Foi assim.

_Lembrança:_

"_Milo estava subindo para o almoço quando chegou em aquário, chamou por Kamus e fui recebido por um cavaleiro de aquário nada feliz._

_- Ué aconteceu alguma coisa Kamus, parece triste?_

_- Impressão sua, Milo._

_- Quer falar a respeito? – Milo insistiu._

_- Não é nada vai passar – persistiu Kamus. – Mas vamos estou com fome._

_Milo não se convenceu muito disso, mais resolvera não perguntar mais nada._

_Fim da Lembrança._

- Então depois do almoço eu me lembrei da foto e percebi que Kali era o motivo dessa tristeza.

- ... - Kanon ficou fitando o nada. - Espero que essa menina aceite Kamus.

- Aceitar Kamus? – Milo piscou algumas vezes para tentar entender o que o amigo tinha dito. - Kanon, como assim?

- Ele é cavaleiro, e você sabe Milo, nós nunca tivemos uma vida normal, e essa menina sim, quero dizer que Kamus é muito diferente do que as pessoas normais, tem poderes, já morreu, luta e doa sua vida por uma deusa, entende?

- Não, Kanon não entendi onde você quis chegar com isso, pois isso tudo eu já sei!

- A religião ou religiões do Brasil em sua grande maioria é de um Deus só. O Deus de todos os Deuses. O Onipresente, O Onipotente e O Oniciente.

- Entendi – o escorpiano respondeu.

- Deus, Buda, Alá - falou gesticulando displicentemente. - No final é tudo a mesma coisa. Agora imagina – fez um gesto com as mãos como se a mostrasse . - Essa menina que tem uma cultura muito diferente da nossa aceitar deuses que moram e influenciam a vida dos mortais. Que Atena, Posseidon e outros deuses reencarnam como mortais a cada 200 anos etc.

- ..., Milo assentiu esperou Kanon continuar.

- Ninguém precisa ser muito inteligente para saber que essa menina é o único parente que ele tem, já que os pais já faleceram. Kamus não gosta de demonstrar, mais mesmo nunca tendo visto Kali ou conversado com ela essa garota é extremamente importante para ele e precisamos ajudar que eles se entendam.

- Entendi o que você quis dizer, Kanon – Milo falou convicto – Vamos falar com o Deba para ele no ensinar aquela língua estranha que falam no país dele – o escorpiano falou torcendo o nariz.

- Tudo por uma boa causa – Kanon olhou para o amigo e sorriu.

- Tudo por uma boa causa – falando isso aceleraram o passo para chegar logo em Touro, embora já estivessem quase chegando em câncer.

Kamus sentou – se no sofá pensativo.

- Kali, você é a única pessoa da minha família que ainda vive, não sei como será quando nos conhecermos – falou olhando o retrato da criança de aproximadamente um ano e meio – Por favor não me rejeite – deixou cair uma lágrima.

Fechou os olhos e assim permaneceu por uns minutos.

Quando abriu foi direto para seu quarto e trocou de roupa, uma calca jeans e uma camiseta branca e os confortáveis tênis que tanto adorava.

Saiu de seu templo tendo como destino o décimo terceiro templo para falar com Saori para pedir permissão para que Aldebaran, Milo, Kanon e ele pudessem ir para o Brasil em busca de Kali.

Saori observava os documentos antigos em uma das inúmeras estantes da biblioteca, quando foi interrompida pelo aquariano.

- Posso entrar, Saori – ele pediu permissão.

- Claro, Kamus. Sente – se – ela falou indicando uma cadeira e indo se sentar de frente para o cavaleiro. – O que deseja?

- Vim lhe pedir permissão para Aldebaran, Kanon, Milo e eu irmos no Brasil.

- Bem é claro que podem – ela respondeu. – Já disse que não precisam pedir permissão para sair do Santuário.

- Obrigado.

- ... – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Sempre que precisar.

- Eu tenho um motivo muito especial para querer ir a um país tão distante – ele falou. – Tenho mais um pedido a lhe fazer.

- Fale Kamus, e que motivos são esses?

- Eu gostaria de fazer aulas de português aqui na biblioteca juntamente com Kanon e Milo, quem nos dará aula será o Aldebaran – ele respondeu. – Os motivos são que eu tenho uma irmã, Saori. E esta irmã mora no Brasil.

- Uma irmã – ela perguntou surpresa. – Que bom Kamus, pensei que você não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo. Quando pretende ir vê – la.

- Ai é que está – Kamus falou desanimado.

- Porque – a deusa perguntou.

- Por que somos filhos de mães diferentes – falou tristemente. – Eu sei que ela sabe que eu existo. Tenho uma foto dela bebe, mas não sei onde ela mora ou como procura – la.

- Entendo – Atena falou. – E se não me engano veio me pedir para tentar localiza – la através da fundação, não é?

- ... – ele assentiu. – Eu agradeceria muito se você pudesse me ajudar nisso.

- Pode contar comigo sempre e sempre, Kamus – ela falou. – Agora sou eu quem vai lhe pedir algo.

- O que – o aquariano colocou a mão no queixo de forma pensativa.

- Posso fazer as aulas com vocês – ela perguntou.

- Claro, Saori – ele falou com um meio sorriso. – Sempre e sempre.

Os dois riram.

- Bem se me dá licença tenho que avisar Kanon e Milo – Kamus fez uma reverencia. – Com licença.

- Espere Kamus.

- ... – ele se voltou para ela. – Sim?

- Sou sua amiga e quero que me veja como tal – a deusa falou. – Deusa e reverencias só para os de fora, ok?

- ... – acenou afirmativamente. – Ok – acenou com a mão e saiu.

III Por Uma Boa Causa.

Quando chegaram em touro, Kanon logo chamou por seu guardião sendo prontamente atendido pelo mesmo, seguindo para o interior do templo.

- Deba viemos pedir um favorzinho a você – Milo começou com um sorriso maroto.

- Hum! – Falou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Diga logo, vamos! – insistiu.

- É que Kamus, Milo e eu queremos aprender a língua da sua terra Deba – falou um Kanon meio sem graça.

- Vocês querem aprender o português? – estancou Aldebaran.

- Sim, falado e escrito se possível – Milo adiantou.

- É muito importante isso, Deba – insistiu Kanon com um ar de suplica.

- Eu ensino mais vai levar muito tempo, pois o português é uma das línguas mais complicadas de se aprender – ponderou Aldebaran.

- Mais precisamos disso rápido, com urgência – Milo falou exaltando a voz.

- Calma, Milo – Deba falou com um sorriso maroto. – Me explica isso direito.

- Eu explico – Kanon se prontificou já que Milo estava ansioso demais para explicar que o motivo era uma garota que habitava no país de origem de touro.

Quando Kanon terminou a narrativa, depois de uns quarenta minutos, Aldebaran parecia chocado.

- Kamus nunca ao menos citou a existência de um parente vivo depois que a mãe dele morreu – suspirou. – muito menos de uma irmã que ironicamente mora no Brasil! Outro país outro continente, três anos de diferença. Claro que hoje podemos fazer um filho aqui e outro em qualquer parte do mundo. Quando ele pretende ir procurar pela irmã?

- Não sabemos – Milo falou tristemente.

- Assim que Saori encontrar o paradeiro dela no Brasil. Ela vai acionar uns detetives para procura – la com as informações que lhe fornecer – suspirou. – Por isso precisamos estar prontos sabendo o português para quando soubermos do paradeiro dela já estarmos prontos.

- Mas claro que sim – Deba falou tentando animar o amigo. – Vamos começar isso amanha mesmo pode ser?

- Claro o que vamos precisar – Kanon perguntou.

- Por enquanto um bloco de anotações apenas para anotarem o que acharem importante.

- Podem deixar que eu mesmo compro isso – Kanon falou. – quero mesmo dar uma volta por Arenas.

- Começaremos amanha depois do treino pode ser, Deba – perguntou Milo.

- Vai ter treino amanha – Kanon perguntou.

- Como sempre teve Kanon – Kamus respondeu adentrando a casa de touro. – Desculpe é que você nunca conviveu conosco – falou sem graça.

- Bem eu me lembro de quando a gente era pequeno – Kanon respondeu como se lembrasse daquela época. – Eu gosto desses tempos.

- Espero que esses tempos de paz sejam melhores – Kamus respondeu.

- Concordo - Deba e Milo responderam em unissoro.

- Então está bem, amanha após o treino nos reunimos, hum – Milo olhou para os amigos como se pedisse uma resposta. – Onde?

Aldebaran abriu a boca para responder mas Kamus foi mais rápido - Bom eu tinha me esquecido – Kamus se prontificou. – Saori também quer aprender sua língua, Deba. Ela pediu para que se possível pudéssemos fazer as aulas diariamente na parte da tarde no décimo terceiro templo.

- Por mim, sem problemas – respondeu prontamente Deba.

- Kanon, Milo, alguma objeção – perguntou Kamus.

- Não – responderam.

- Então estou indo avisa - la de que está tudo certo.

- Eu lhe acompanho Kamus – Milo falou acenando os amigos.

Sozinhos Kanon se despediu de Deba e foi comprar o que precisariam para iniciar as aulas de português.

Milo seguiu com Kamus até o décimo terceiro templo para falar novamente com Saori encontrando - a com o cavaleiro de gêmeos na biblioteca retirando os arquivos antigos para organizarem.

- Com licença Sta. Saori – Kamus falou esperando permissão para que Milo e ele entrassem na Biblioteca.

- Entrem – a deusa pediu.

- Saga não o esperava por aqui – Milo assustou – se.

- É que eu pedi para o Saga vir me ajudar com a organização dos registros antigos da biblioteca, pois Shion está ocupado com Doko e eu não saberia por onde começar.

- Entendo – Milo falou meio sem jeito.

- Milo e eu viemos lhe falar que está tudo certo com as aulas que Aldebaran passará a nos dar a partir de amanha – Kamus falou.

- Aulas? – Saga falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É, Saga. Kamus, Milo e seu irmão Kanon vão para o Brasil com Aldebaran encontrar Kali – a deusa explicou.

- Kali – Shion pareceu surpreso, entrando com Doko na biblioteca - Já ouvi falar desse nome. Ela é irmã de um dos cavaleiros de ouro – serrou os olhos tentando se lembrar.

- O que você sabe de minha irmã, Shion – Kamus falou alterado.

- Eu não sei – falou confuso – Faz muitos anos. Foi pouco antes de morrer, ouvi falar de uma cidade acho que isso pode ajudar.

- Fale logo, Shion – se Milo não segurasse Kamus esse já estava em cima do Grande Mestre. Não adiantou muito não, a biblioteca se tornou uma geladeira e de repente flocos de neve começaram a cair deixando a deusa aflita tanto por uma possível briga quando pelo frio a ponto de acender seu cosmo para se aquecer.

- Ribeirão Preto – Shion falou finalmente – A cidade foi onde ela nasceu. Depois se mudou de lá, é só o que sei.

- Obrigado, Shion – Kamus agradeceu.

- Só por curiosidade – Saga falou medindo suas palavras, já que Kamus parecia que enquanto Kali não aparecesse o bom humor do aquariano não voltaria – Posso fazer essas aulas também?

- Claro que sim, começaremos amanha à tarde – Saori falou.

- Ótimo – Saga falou alegremente. – Vamos voltar Srta. – perguntou.

- Obrigado por me conseder as aulas Saori – Kamus falou numa reverencia.

- Não tem o que agradecer Kamus – falou Saori se voltando para o cavaleiro.

- Sempre que precisar – Saga completou olhando nos olhos de Atena com admiração. – Não é mesmo.

- ... – ela assentiu com um aceno.

- Com licença – Kamus e Milo se retiraram.

- Claro – sorriu docemente.

O final de dia foi completamente tranqüilo.

As aulas de português começaram tendo novos adeptos como Shaka (apenas para aperfeiçoar), Mu, Aiolia e Aiolos, Shura.

MdM passou a freqüentar uma semana depois. Afrodite estava em sua viagem para a Suécia e Saori aguardava ansiosamente sua volta, afinal faltava apenas uma semana para seu retorno.

NOTA:

(1) – Kristofer Bierkutscher não foi um nome criado por mim. Foi Criado por Cherri Miluxa, em Novo Jeito De Viver. Todos os direitos são dela. Eu só tive autorização para usa – lo.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Logo o terceiro capitulo estará sendo postado.

Agradeço a todos que leram e dedicaram um pouco do seu tempo para ler o que estou escrevendo.

Agradecimentos especiais a Athenas de Áries por ter me ajudado tanto quando precisei...

Vlw mto...

Bom

É isso aki...

Até. 03/09/06


	3. Humanos Especiais Parte I

_**Olá!**_

_**Mais um capitulo do inicio de tudo hihi...**_

_**Espero que gostem...**_

_**Sanint Seiya não me pertence...**_

_**se pertencesse seria Saint Saga ou Saint Shaka hihi...**_

- asdfghjklç- fala.

-"asdfghjklç" pensamento.

_**Boa Leitura**_

_**Viver.**_

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**Humanos Especiais.**_

_**I Almoço de boas vindas.**_

Duas semanas depois Saori ofereceu um almoço para a volta de Afrodite. Para os outros cavaleiros a rotina já tinha se formado na vida do Santuário.

O almoço foi uma delicia, Afrodite permaneceu calado a maior parte do tempo.

Saori se levantou e pediu atenção.

- Antes de ontem recebi uma carta na qual fui chamada para o conselho dos deuses. Eu não tenho certeza, mas imagino qual seja o motivo dessa convocação - falou serenamente.

- Qual seria Srta. – Saga perguntou por todos.

- Só Saori, por favor – olhou para todos os vendo assentir – Creio que Posseidon e Hades queiram que a vida de seus cavaleiros também sejam trazidas de volta.

- Mas isso não é possi...

- É possível, sim MdM – Saga se adiantou – Atena trouxe os cavaleiros de volta a vida, lutamos em batalhas inúteis só porque um Deus estava cansado de sua vida tediosa no Olimpo, decidira voltar para a Terra e conquistar o mundo de Atena.

- Completando o que Saga estava lhe explicando eles têm todo o direito de viver quanto vocês e eu.

- Pois Julian não morreu na batalha que tivemos contra ele – Kanon viu olhos ferinos em cima de si e resolveu consertar rapidinho – É contra ele sim. Não se esqueçam que na época eu queria governar o mundo e estava usando ele para meus objetivos – suspirou aliviado – não estou mais contra Atena como podem ver e terminando a explicação ele pode voltar a ter o cosmo do deus.

- Se é que já não tem né Kanon - Saga falou.

- Não é ter, Saga, é estar despertado e isso com certeza está – Atena falou serenamente.

- Mas com a consciência de Julian, incluindo memórias de Posseidon – completou Kanon.

- Como eu Saori tenho minha própria consciência juntamente com as memórias e o cosmo de Atena. Vamos para a biblioteca agora para tomarmos um café e iniciarmos a nossa aula – perguntou.

- Aula – perguntou Afrodite – Não sabia que estavam tendo aulas.

- Aula de línguas Afrodite – Shaka falou serenamente – Estamos aprendendo o português. Deba está nos ensinando. Quer aprender?

- Parece interessante – suspirou – Mais ainda estou cansado da viagem – falou entristecido.

- Por isso não – Deba falou alegremente – Comece amanhã – E o que você tiver dúvida a gente tira a noite, pode ser?

- Claro – Afrodite animou – se – Mas, e minhas rosas?

- Não se preocupe – Mu falou – Você poderá cuidar delas após o treino.

- E as aulas que duram a tarde toda será só agora no começo. Quando todos estiverem pelo menos falando direito o português a gente passa a ter menos tempo de aula – Kamus explicou.

- Certo, se precisarem de mim estarei um templo abaixo. Até mais – fez uma reverencia a Atena e se retirou.

- Até mais Afrodite – Atena disse carinhosamente para o cavaleiro que corou levemente.

- Até – responderam.

Ao sair, Afrodite se dirigiu diretamente para seu templo, onde nem sequer olhou para as malas na sala, foi diretamente para seu quarto – "Porque tudo voltou!" – repreendeu - se – Eu não paro de pensar nela.

Deitou em sua cama e se pos a pensar no que estava havendo consigo.

Algum tempo depois saiu de seus devaneios entrou em um sono profundo em sua cama.

**II Aula de verbo.**

- Então, verbo ser eu sou, Kamus, ele – perguntou Deba.

- É. Nós Shura – continuou.

- Somos eles Mu – respondeu Shura.

- São – completou Mu.

- Muito bom. Viu como é fácil – perguntou Deba.

- Recebendo um aceno geral.

- Bom pessoal é isso por hoje - Deba falou – Até!

- Também vou indo,vamos Aiolia - Aiolos falou – Quem mais vem!

- Eu – falou os outros Cavaleiros.

- Saga – Saori chamou timidamente – Se importaria de ficar um pouco mais – perguntou ansiosa.

- Claro que não.

- Obrigada.

- Vai precisar de mim Srta. – Shion e Doko perguntaram.

- Não, mas se quiserem ficar não tem problema algum!

- Não, obrigado, precisamos terminar de nos organizar – Shion falou prontamente – Com licença – fez uma reverencia e saiu Doko agiu da mesma forma.

**III Você é um deles.**

Na biblioteca já a sós, Saori mostrou três documentos para Saga na qual se referiam a Shaka, Kanon e a ele próprio.

- Bem, Saga – começou um pouco tímida – Imagino que você terá seu nome citado no conselho de amanha. E tenho idéia do por que.

- Poderia me dizer – perguntou tranquilamente. Tinha observado os documentos mais ainda não sabia o do porque de tudo aquilo.

- Acho que você tem conhecimento dos quatro seres humanos especiais do mundo.

- ... – confirmou, já havia ouvido falar, mais não sabia quem poderiam ser.

- Tenho quase certeza de que você, Kanon e Shaka são um deles, mas falta um se eu estiver certa – Atena falou nervosamente.

- Como especiais – Saga perguntou sem entender.

- Seu cosmo, o cosmo do Kanon mesmo que menos desenvolvido como você e claro Shaka são equivalentes ao meu, talvez até mais fortes.

- Como sabe disso? – Saga olhou surpreso, ele nunca tinha comparado seus poderes, sabia desses seres humanos, mais jamais imaginou ser um deles – Eu nunca pensei que eu...

- Fosse um deles – ela o completou.

- Sim.

- Quero ter a certeza no conselho. Converse com Shaka e Kanon a respeito, mas mantenham em sigilo. Eu volto assim que o conselho se encerrar – falou Atena displicentemente.

- Farei imediatamente – reverenciou a deusa e saiu às pressas.

Em Virgem, Saga explicara a Shaka sobre a conversa com a deusa.

- Eu imaginava que fossemos um deles – Shaka falou naturalmente.

- Como assim imaginava?

- Eu sabia que existiam. Sabia que era um deles, sabia que você era um deles – Viu Saga abrir a boca para falar algo mais vendo que nenhuma palavra se pronunciara da boca do geminiano resolveu por continuar – Estou sentindo um cosmo se manifestar está muito longe para saber qual a intensidade, imagino que você também esteja sentindo isso.

- ... – Saga assentiu - Sim, estou. Ultimamente tem sido mais freqüente, mas pensei que fosse algum deus despertando nessa era.

- Imagino que seja da ultima pessoa, só espero que ela não queira acabar com a deusa ou conosco ansiando poder pelo mundo.

- Pode ter certeza que estar nesse lugar não é nada fácil. – Saga suspirou – mais não sinto hostilidade.

- Nem eu, mas estou esperando para ver.

- Certo,qualquer coisa me chame pelo cosmo – Saga acenou – Até Shaka.

- Até – Shaka falou colocando uma mão no queixo de modo pensativo – Tenho medo disso.

Deixou seus devaneios e foi meditar.

Em gêmeos Saga explicou a Kanon o que estava acontecendo e esse soube que aquele cosmo que também vinha sentindo era do ser humano especial junto deles.

- Então quer dizer que somos especiais – perguntou Kanon surpreso.

- Sim, somos.

- Temos poder comparável ao de Atena – Kanon estava de boca aberta com a nova descoberta.

- Não vai me dizer que vai querer dominar o mundo novamente não é – Saga disse revirando os olhos.

- Não já o tenho nas mãos – Kanon respondeu serenamente – Tenho tudo o que quero e governar esse mundo no caos que ele se encontra não seria uma tarefa fácil – falou gesticulando displicentemente – Deixo isso para Saori mesmo.

- Hunf – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ok, estou cansado e preciso de um banho para ir dormir, Boa noite Kanon.

- Boa noite Saga.

Kanon não entendeu muito, mas tinha medo por esse novo ser. Temia a índole e a forma de agir e ter os mesmos desejos rebeldes de, como ele na adolescência ser um revoltado sem causa.

Lembrou que isso causou muito sofrimento em inúmeras pessoas. Definitivamente não queria pensar nisso agora, esperaria Saori chegar do Conselho dos Deuses para retirar todas as suas duvidas.

**IV Reunião Divina.**

No Olimpo os Deuses já estavam todos sentados em uma mesa redonda. Era comum em reuniões como esta, as divindades usarem uma vestimenta especial, o que teríamos por uma túnica, todas de cores claras leves, sem mangas, longas até os pés, somente presa por um cordão de ouro na cintura. Os deuses usavam uma coroa tipo oliveira, mantendo os cabelos soltos e no braço esquerdo um bracelete de ouro com o símbolo de suas respectivas obrigações no Olimpo para com os mortais.

Estavam sentados Zeus de Fronte a enorme porta de entrada, a sua direita Hera, Apolo, Hermes, Ártemis e Demeter, a sua esquerda, Ares, Afrodite, Eros, Atena, Dionísio, Hefestos.

- Obrigado a todos – Zeus começou – Espero que tudo se resolva e agradeço principalmente minha filha Atena que será peça fundamental neste conselho, suspirou - Entrem.

Todas as divindades observam a porta se abrir e nela entrarem duas divindades, que de certa forma eram estranhas neste tipo de reunião divina.

- Sentem – se meus filhos – indicou duas cadeiras que se acomodaram.

Estranhamente a presença do Senhor dos Mares e do Senhor do Mundo Inferior causavam um clima de tensão.

Os membros do conselho olharam atônitos para as duas divindades que adentraram o salão, viram que as vestes tanto de Posseidon como de Hades tinham os mesmos detalhes que a dos membros do conselho, mas Posseidon tinha suas vestes de um tom de azul celeste e Hades mantinham as vestes negras.

- Obrigado por nos receber – Hades começou em tom formal. Zeus acenou positivamente esperando que prosseguisse – Viemos aqui para fazer o mesmo pedido que Atena fez – sussurros e comentários tomaram conta do local.

- Escutem – Zeus falou num tom imponente fazendo as outras divindades – Eu quero saber o que eles tem a nos propor como todos nós escutamos Atena.

- Concordo com o Senhor – Atena falou – imagino qual será a proposta e penso ela ser justa.

- Obrigado – Posseidon falou. Ela viu o quanto Julian Sollo estava belo nas vestes do Deus dos Mares, ficou estática apenas fitando o imperador – Gostaríamos de ter o mesmo privilégio que Atena, ou seja que meus marinas e os espectros de Hades sejam revividos na condição de nós nos comprometermos a zelar pela paz juntamente com Atena.

- Creio que se a paz for zelada no mundo não vejo problema algum de vocês terem a vida de seus protetores de volta – Atena falou – Gostaria então de completar o pedido feito por Hades e Posseidon.

- Seria dos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard – perguntou Ares.

- Sim eles mesmos – completou Atena.

- Penso ser muito justo que eles tenham a vida de volta – Eros falou – Havia muito amor naqueles Guerreiros.

- É a morte deles causou muita dor para Hilda e toda a população devota a Odin – Falou Atena.

- Então concorda Atena – Zeus perguntou.

- Concordo e penso ser muito justo.

- Obrigada – Hades falou.

- Aproveitando gostaria de tirar algumas duvidas – Atena falou receosa.

- Fale minha filha.

- Sobre os humanos especiais, eu gostaria de saber quem são eles e qual o tamanho do poder que eles têm.

- Sim eu lhe responderei – Apolo falou.

- Mas você não pode meu...

- Eros eu posso e vou – falou em tom imponente - Atena você conhece três deles, Saga, Kanon e Shaka.

- Eu imaginei – então existe mais dois seres ainda – perguntou receosa.

- Na verdade uma menina – fez uma pausa – A menina que seu cavaleiro de Aquário procura.

- Kali – assustou – se com a revelação – Ela – perguntou atônita recebendo um aceno afirmativo de todas as divindades – A irmã de Kamus!

**V Vidas Normais... Para Cavaleiros.**

No Santuário era uma manha magnífica onde os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniam na frente do templo de Áries. Obviamente Mu já estava lá, junto com Kamus, Saga, Kanon e Shaka. Em seguida veio chegando Aldebaran, Afrodite, Shura, MdM.

- Hei o que estamos esperando – MdM perguntou curioso.

- Esperando os outros cavaleiros para irmos para o coliseu – Saga respondeu com simplicidade - Só falta o Aiolia, o Aiolos e o Milo.

- Por isso não. Já chegamos – Aiolos falou prontamente – Vamos?

Todos assentiram seguindo para o coliseu.

Ao chegar lá cumprimentaram Shina, Marin e Agabi que instruíam novos aspirantes de cavaleiros e se dividiram em duplas.

- Eu quero propor uma coisa a todos – Aiolos falou e ao ver todos prestando atenção em sim continuou – estou percebendo que toda a vez são sempre as mesmas duplas a treinarem, como Shaka e Mu, Kamus e Milo, Kanon e Saga, MdM com Aldebaran, os únicos que fazem rodízio somos, Afrodite, Aiolia, Shura e eu. Então resolvi propor da gente sortear o nosso oponente, tipo hoje vamos tirando as duplas e amanha faremos outro sorteio sem repetir o oponente de hoje, o que acham!

- Acho uma boa idéia, pois já conhecemos muito bem as técnicas dos nossos companheiros e penso que treinos com técnicas diferentes irá nos ajudar a melhorar – Concordou Shaka.

- Então perai, deixa eu fazer os papeizinhos – olhou para os companheiro que estavam incrédulos – O que foi!

- Nada nós só não achamos que você fosse levar tão afundo o sorteio – Falou Kanon justificando por todos.

- É a forma mais honesta sem trapacear – Aiolos se defendeu – sei que Milo e você, por exemplo sempre amam seus companheiros de treino – ironizou.

- Isso é verdade – Kamus começou – O Milo adora o meu friozinho.

Nisso os cavaleiros caíram na gargalhada, menos claro o próprio Milo.

- Algo contra – perguntou Milo já elevando o cosmo – Eu gosto de treinar com o Kamus por ele ser meu melhor amigo e sempre treinamos desde antes de nos tornarmos cavaleiros.

- Calma era brincadeira – Aiolos tentava amenizar o comentário para não ganhar uma agulhazinha de Milo já que tinha sido ele a começar a brincadeira.

- E o Saga é o meu irmão – Kanon falou aborrecido cruzando os braços.

- Calma gente – Mu falou – Terminou os papeizinhos Aiolos, é muito mais justo tira - los.

- Sim estão aqui – Aiolos os mostrou dobrados – Mas quem vai tira – los para não ter problemas – perguntou olhando para os aspirantes e - Agabi! – A jovem de cabelos de cor mel voltou – se para ele – Pode vir aqui, por favor.

- Sim – a jovem falou se aproximando – Posso ajudar?

- Pode nos ajudar retirando esses papéis aqui por favor – Aiolos falou e ao ver a jovem não entender nada explicou – se – É que estamos sorteando as duplas e para não parecer trapaça queremos que alguém de fora os tire.

- Claro – imediatamente tirou o primeiro nome – Kamus e MdM.

- Vamos indo já, MdM – Kamus falou e saiu sendo seguido pelo novo companheiro.

- Dupla interessante – Saga falou.

- Próximos – retirou mais dois papéis – Shura e Shaka.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam e se afastaram para iniciar o treino.

- Mais uma dupla, Aldebaran e Mu.

- Vamos lá Deba – Mu o chamou.

- É pra já – Seguiu o ariano.

- Milo e Saga.

- Hum vai ser fácil –Milo se gabou – Kanon foi facinho, imagino que com Saga seja da mesma forma.

- Fácil porque eu não reagi – Kanon se preparava para mandar Milo para outra dimensão quando o irmão o deteve segurando pelo braço – Mas, Saga...

- Eu mesmo o mando para a outra dimensão, Kanon.

Milo engoliu em seco – Brincadeirinha, vamos treinar Saga – falou passando uma das mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo sendo seguido por Gêmeos.

- O Milo não tem jeito mesmo não é – Agabi falou olhando um Milo praticamente correndo de Saga para não ser pego por nenhum golpe do mesmo.

Um pouco distante Mu percebe algo estranho no treino do geniniano e comenta com Deba – Milo deve ter aprontado alguma.

- É verdade, mas quando ele não apronta – Deba falou tentando golpear Mu que se defendeu.

– Ele apronta e não agüenta depois as conseqüências – o ariano falou desferindo um chute que pegou raspando a face de touro.

– Ops, essa foi por pouco – touro falou voltando a se concentrar na luta.

- Penúltima dupla – a amazona falou – Kanon e Aiolia e Aiolos e Afrodite.

- Vamos Kanon – Aiolia falou.

- ... – Kanon assentiu seguindo leão.

- Espero que tenham um bom treino, garotos. Até – voltando para junto das outras amazonas.

- Vamos treinar aqui mesmo Aiolos – Afrodite falou olhando em volta – Tem espaço aqui.

- Prepare – se – Aiolos falou iniciando golpes corporais.

- E ai, como esta a busca pela sua irmã – Perguntou MdM.

- Enzo não está nada fácil – respondeu Kamus investindo em câncer.

- Sem essa de Enzo, é Máscara da Morte, Kamus – falou estreitando os orbes perigosamente.

- "To encrencado" – engoliu em seco – Mas seu nome é esse Mascara – tentou se justificar.

- É mais eu não gosto – retrucou.

- Pois acostume – se. De agora em diante você não vai poder carregar um nome como este – Kamus explicou – Sabe que a sociedade vai te cobrar por isso.

- Kamus, Kamus, sempre metódico iáhhh – Enzo acertou em cheio o estomago de Kamus.

- Ai, quer me mandar pro Inferno – perguntou Kamus falou ajoelhado segurando com os braços o local atingido respirando pesadamente.

- Kamus, desculpa não foi pra te machucar.

Nisso Milo e Saga já se aproximaram juntamente com Aldebaran e Mu.

- O que aconteceu aqui – Mu falou preocupado.

- Eu me distrai e o Enzo me acertou, só isso – Kamus respondeu visivelmente melhor.

- Vem – falou Saga e Milo falaram enquanto o colocavam de pé.

- Você ta melhor – perguntou Enzo preocupado – Desculpa eu não medi a força.

- To melhor, está tudo bem – disse ajeitando a roupa e tirando a areia do joelho.

- Ta mesmo Kamus – Deba falou.

- To sim, ta tudo bem – Kamus falou irritado.

- Então vamos continuar a treinar Saga – Milo falou saindo sendo seguido pelo geminiano.

Mu e Aldebaran voltaram a treinar no local de antes.

Vamos, Enzo – dizendo isso começaram novamente os golpes.

- Shaka, o que acha que vai acontecer conosco agora – perguntou Shura durante uma investida no loiro.

- Não sei – respondeu sinceramente – Penso que iremos continuar a treinar todas as manhas, as aulas de português só ocupam agora uma hora de nossas tardes, logo estaremos falando fluentemente e lendo quase tudo. Depois a gente pode começar a aprender outra língua, ou até procurar atividades fora do Santuário.

- É mesmo, eu poderei ensinar o espanhol – Shura desviou de um golpe que o pegou de raspão – Hei, calma ai!

- Pare de sonhar vamos ter tempo de aprender todas as línguas – Shaka falou tentando acertar mais um golpe no amigo – Já pensou nós falando italiano, sueco ou até mesmo francês – riu da própria gracinha acompanhado de Shura.

- Acho que vai ser bom viver em tempos de paz, vamos parar por aqui, Shaka – Shura perguntou – Já está quase na hora de subirmos para fazer o almoço.

- Vamos – olhou para o amigo – Quer almoçar lá em casa?

-... – Shura assentiu pegando uma toalha e secando o suor.

- Vou chamar os outros para irem conosco, nos encontramos na saída do coliseu – Shaka falou acenando para o amigo.

- Até – Shura acenou, vendo Shaka apenas acenando automaticamente.

Todos se encontraram e no caminho Shaka e Saga ficaram para trás.

- Está ansioso para a volta de Atena? -Saga perguntou.

- Estou sim – Shaka não escondeu a preocupação. - Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer com essa garota, se ela vai querer usar o poder que tem nas mãos para um fim com beneficio próprio.

- Menina – Saga surpreendeu – se.

- Sim – sorriu – Agora vamos, se não o Enzo, o Shura e o Milo destroem minha casa.

- ... - Saga assentiu e continuaram o caminho com passos mais rápidos para alcançarem os amigos.

Continua...

galera capitulo horrivel...

estava pra ser mto melhor mais como eu tive problemas com meu computador e fiquei sem ele por duas semanas com o problema de não ter o que já tinha escrito em mãos para terminar a digitalização...e pra melhorar ainda mais veio com um office br q eu nunca vi na vida acabando com toda a agilidade q tenho para escrever resolvi encerrar o capitulo até onde eu já tinha chegado...

estarei começando a digitar a continuação. Que será o cap 4 pois o 5 já está em andamento...

bjos pra todos e desculpem a demora...

17/09

até!


	4. Humanos Especiais Parte II

Viver

OBS: GALERA EU não SEI COMO VAI SAIR DESSA VEZ Q EU POSTAR ESSE CAP...

EU TIVE Q REESITAR ALGUMAS COISA PQ ALGUNS CARACTERES não FUNCIONA NO SE ALGUEM SOUBER MEXER NO BR OFFICE E QUIZER DAR UMA MAOZINHA...

POR FAVOR PECO AJUDA PQ AS ESTRELINHAS ENTRE A BOA LEITURA não vão APARECER E ESSE FORMATO TÁ ME MATANDO...

QUALQUER COISA MEU MSN: QUE INTERESSA AGORA!

Como sempre Saint Seiya não me pertence + se me pertencesse e tivesse q usar esse nome faria o Seiya ser menos boboca!

Boa Leitura.

Ekeoh – dialogo normal.

"peknihfç" - pensamento

'Okaihsi.' - dialogo por cosmo.

_Oejilhih _– lembranças (em itálico)

Capitulo 4.

Humanos Especiais II

I Um Almoço.

Os cavaleiros chegaram a virgem e logo foram dividindo as tarefas para o almoço.

Enzo e Shura cozinhavam junto de Kamus e Aldebaran. Mu , Afrodite, Aioria e Aioros arrumavam a mesa sendo que para arrumar a bagunça ficaria Saga, Shaka, Milo e Kanon.

Enquanto esperavam os companheiros prepararem o almoço e arrumarem a mesa Shaka chamou Saga para o Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas.

Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro em posição de Lótus abaixo das árvores.

- Porque me chamou aqui, Shaka – perguntou Saga receoso.

- Porque eu quero conversar com você a respeito da nossa condição de ter poder equivalente ao de Atena.

- Tem medo de alguma coisa – O geminiano perguntou.

- Não sei, está tudo confuso para mim – Disse Shaka com a mão no queixo pensativo.– Eu estou pensando em entrar em contato com ela pelo cosmo, mas estou esperando a volta da Saori para ter certeza de que é a coisa certa a fazer.

- Entendo – Saga falou colocando a mão direita em cima do ombro esquerdo de Shaka.- Eu estarei com você, apoiando você em todas as decisões que você tiver.

- ... - Shaka acenou positivamente com a cabeça, olhando Saga.- Obrigado – Colocou a mão direita em cima da mão de Saga em cima de seu ombro.

- As mocinhas vão continuar namorando aí ou vão parar e vir almoçar - falou Milo se aproximando num tom sarcástico e um sorriso nada inocente na boca.

- Nós vamos parar de namorar, Milo – Falou Shaka serenamente caminhando de volta a casa acompanhado de Saga e Milo. - Pois não gostamos de velas.

Saga riu baixinho principalmente quando Milo arregalou os olhos. - Você é muito estraga prazeres Milo – falou sério. - Da próxima vez você pode pegar certas coisas que não vai gostar de ver.

Milo engoliu em seco - Depois eu é que sou o pervertido não é – Milo falou e saiu correndo fazendo os dois rirem do desconcerto do outro.

Quando entraram na copa todos estavam em volta da mesa e perceberam um olhar do escorpião mais do que assustado em direção a eles. Não agüentaram explodiram em gargalhada. Os outros não entenderam nada e foi Enzo que cobrou para saber a piada pois queria rir junto dos amigos.

Shaka estava enxugando as lágrimas e apontou para Milo. Todos olharam para ele fazendo Milo se encolher na cadeira e não entenderam nada.

- Esse aracnídeo do Milo é um bobo mesmo – disse Saga rindo.

- A gente tava conversando em baixo das árvores gêmeas e o Milo chegou dizendo que era pra gente parar de namorar – Falou Shaka divertido.

- Ainda não entendi a graça – falou Kamus.

- A graça foi que o Shaka falou que a gente ia parar de namorar porque não gostava de vela e o Milo saiu correndo e quando a gente chegou ele ficou olhando com uma cara de alguém que viu o que não devia – Falou Saga.

- Você esqueceu de mencionar do porque ele nos olhou com essa cara – completou Shaka.

- Nos diga logo – Falou Kanon ansioso.

-Falamos que da próxima vez ele poderia pegar algo constrangedor – Concluiu Shaka.

- E o Milo não pulou em cima de vocês não – perguntou Mu assustado.

- Não – Saga respondeu com simplicidade.

- O pervertido não atacou vocês – perguntou Aioria incrédulo.

- Hei! Eu ouvi isso! - falou um escorpião emburrado. - Eu não sou pervertido e parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – berrou Milo levantando e socando a mesa.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

- É Milo quem manda ter a fama – falou Mu displicentemente.

- Uhnf – murmurou Milo emburrado.

-Calma, Milo só foi uma brincadeira – Falou Kamus.

- Mais só responde uma coisa – Brincou Aioros.

- O que? – perguntou Milo fazendo bico.

- Porque você fugiu? - o sagitariano perguntou.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você fugiria – respondeu.

- Qual? – perguntou todos se inclinando para o lado de Milo.

- Eu heim! Vai saber o que eles aprontariam comigo. Eu não entendo nada dessas coisas.

A gargalhada foi geral.

- O pervertido com medo de uma festinha – cutucou Enzo.

- Porque você não foi então.

- Não fui convidado – respondeu Enzo.

- Porque vocês não convidam eles meninos o Enzo tá curioso – Falou Afrodite.

- Hei!

- Bem feito – falou Milo vitorioso.

- Pelo menos eu não sai correndo Milo – Enzo provocou.

- Já Chega né! Kamus falou. - Vai esfriar o nosso jantar!

- Mais não é almoço, Kamus – Mu falou.

- Se demorar mais um pouco nem mais jantar vai ser – falou em seu tom sério. - Vamos comer porque eu estou com fome.

- É isso aí, Kamus – falou Milo e começando a se servir. - Atacar!

Os dourados comiam macarrão com legumes e a salada que fizeram. Tomavam um suco de laranja.

Mu que percebeu um certo silencio começou a observar os amigos.

Saga e Shaka pareciam desligados mais isso era uma coisa fora do comum - "Ai tem coisa" - pensou desconfiado. Olhou para os demais, Kamus estava perdidos em pensamentos - "Kali". Olhou os que ainda não tinham reparado - "Afrodite!". Não entendeu o motivo desse mais estranhamente o comportamento desse o alarmou demasiadamente.

Observou o cavaleiro de peixes até terminarem o almoço. Quando terminaram foram cada um para sua casa, exceto os que tinham que arrumar a bagunça do almoço.

Mu desceu junto com Enzo e Aldebaran, já que Aiolia tinha ficado com Aioros para passar o tempo juntos.

- Gente eu preciso perguntar uma coisa pra vocês – começou Mu.

- O que é? - Perguntou Enzo e Aldebaran juntos.

- Vocês perceberam alguma mudança no Afrodite? - Mu perguntou para ter certeza se não era coisa da sua cabeça.

- Não – Aldebaran falou.

- Eu percebi sim, Mu – Enzo respondeu. - Ele anda meio avoado, anda suspirando, nos treinos anda distraído. Será que...

- Não... - falou Deba e Enzo juntos.

- Eu acho que sim, viu! - Mu falou convicto. - Acho que ele está apaixonado por alguém.

- Mais quem? - perguntou Deba e Enzo juntos.

- Não sei viu – falou o ariano. - Mais eu vou descobrir.

- Quando descobrir conta pra gente – falou os dois cavaleiros com olhinhos brilhando.

- Ai vocês não tem jeito mesmo não é – indagou o cavaleiro de áries. - Sim eu conto... Se...

- Se? - os dois falaram em unissoro.

- Se vocês me ajudarem com o Afrodite – o ariano falou em tom de vitória.

- Tá bom – concordou Deba sorridente.

- O que a gente não faz por um amigo não? - falou Enzo. - Mais por hora eu fico por aqui até mais.

- Até – os cavaleiros de áries e touro responderam.

Os dois terminaram sua caminhada falando sobre coisas banais e quando Mu chegou em casa pensou " Vou tomar um banho, ajeitar o que precisa aqui em casa e depois irei falar com Afrodite." - suspirou. - "Espero que ele se abra comigo".

Em Virgem.

Milo e Kanon iam retirando a louca suja e entregando para Shaka lavar enquanto Saga retirava os alimentos restantes colocando em recipientes menores para caber nas geladeiras e também ia passando as panelas sujas para Shaka.

Terminaram e quando iam se despedindo ouviram Atena chamando os gêmeos e o virginiano para o décimo terceiro templo. Tiveram a compania de Milo até escorpião, após isso continuaram em silencio até passarem aquário.

-Vocês acham que ela já tem a resposta – perguntou Kanon aos demais.

- Sim e ela vai nos dizer assim que chegarmos lá – falou Saga.

- Só espero que ela tenha informações suficientes para termos como lidar com essa menina.

- É mulher – perguntou Kanon.

- Sim, mais acho que se ficarmos aqui não teremos respostas certo – perguntou Shaka.

- Certo – os gêmeos responderam.

E correram para seu destino.

II É Ela.

- Podemos entrar, Saori – perguntou Shaka.

- Claro – respondeu a deusa cordialmente. - Sentem – se – indicou três cadeiras para se acomodarem.

- Como foi o Conselho – perguntou Saga.

- Exatamente o que eu esperava – ela respondeu acomodando os braços em cima dos braços da poltrona recostando – se melhor. - Hades e Julian pediram pela vida de seus espectros e marinas.

- Se bem me lembro os únicos generais que sobreviveram a Guerra foram Sorento e eu.

- ... - a deusa acenou afirmativamente. - Isso mesmo. Julian manteve Sorento junto de si como seu fiel braço direito.

- E qual foi o resultado – perguntou Shaka.

- Eles conquistaram as vidas de seus guardiões de volta desde que não ameaçasse mais a paz na Terra.

- Isso é bom – Saga falou. - Pelo menos temos alguns deuses a menos pra ter perigo, agora.

- É verdade – Saori respondeu. - Mais não vim aqui falar sobre eles e sim de vocês.

- O que descobriu – perguntou Shaka.

- Quem é ela, Saori – Perguntou Kanon.

- Acha que ela vai nos dar problemas – Saga arrematou.

- Acalmem – se – Atena falou. - Um de cada vez. Descobri que as coisas podem ser piores do que imaginamos.

Uma atmosfera de tensão se abateu na biblioteca.

- Vamos logo, Saori estou ficando impaciente – Saga Falou ansioso.

- O quarto ser humano especial é a irmã mais nova do Kamus – respondeu finalmente.

- Kali – falou os três em unissoro.

- Ela mesmo – ela respondeu. - Bem eu tenho algumas respostas dos detetives e pelo que pude ver ela não é má pessoa – entregou três cópias dos relatórios aos cavaleiros. - Ela não mora mais onde nasceu mais é uma cidade uns 100 km de distancia e onde ela cresceu, onde moram seus avós, mãe e irmão mais novo fica a 60 km. Ela passa os finais de semana normalmente nessa cidade e etre a cidade que ela mora e a da mãe fica uns 70 km.

- ... - os cavaleiros assentiram.

- A Kali sabe sobre o Kamus, mais ela não sabe onde fica o Santuário – falou Atena com um pouco de pesar.

- Por isso ela nunca veio atrás do irmão – falou Shaka.

- Isso mesmo, além disso ela sabe que ele é cavaleiro, aceita essa escolha e o destino do irmão.

- Isso é bom – falou Kanon alegremente.

- Sim, Kanon – Falou Shaka. - As coisas ficaram bem mais fáceis do que imaginávamos.

- Vocês acham – perguntou Saori com duvidas.

-... - Shaka acenou positivamente.

- Tem certeza – perguntou Saga surpreendendo todos.

- Ué porque não estaria Saga – Atena perguntou entendendo o que Kanon e Shaka quiseram dizer.

- Vocês se esqueceram da coisa mais importante nessa historia toda.

- O que – perguntaram os três.

- Kamus.

- É verdade! - falaram em unissoro.

- O que faremos – a deusa perguntou em desespero. - Kali é a única pessoa da família de Kamus viva. Não podemos magoa – lo.

- Pelo que eu estou lendo aqui a Kali tem um irmão mais novo – falou Shaka. - Ele também é irmão do Kamus?

- Não o Charles não é irmão do Kamus – ela respondeu.

- Pelo que está escrito aqui nos papéis a Kali se importa muito com o Kamus não é – Falou Saga.

- ... - a deusa concordou num aceno. - A Kali mantêm tudo para o Kamus que ela tem de herança do pai.

- Não só a herança mais tudo o que ela produziu, mesmo que com o próprio esforco tem metade no nome do Kamus – Kanon falou.

- E esse irmão dela, o Charles – Perguntou Shaka.

- Não tenho muitas informações mais ele faz está no primeiro ano de engenharia de produção. É um rapaz correto mais detesta Kamus – a deusa falou

- Porque - os cavaleiros perguntaram surpresos.

- Kamus sempre tirou toda atenção de Kali e da mãe deles, Celeste – ela respondeu.

- Ciúmes – falou Shaka.

- Isso mesmo – ela respondeu. - Kali sempre procurou Kamus mais veio desistindo nos últimos anos, para falar a verdade nos últimos dois anos ela deixou de procurar o irmão.

- Isso condiz com a época que o Kamus morreu na batalha contra os cavaleiros de bronze – Saga falou.

- Sim, isso mostra que ela sentiu a morte do irmão sem ao menos saber disso – falou Kanon.

- Mas olha aqui – Apontou Shaka. - Faz um mês que ela voltou a procurar o Kamus novamente.

- Bate com a data que vocês voltaram a viver – a deusa falou.

- Sim, essa menina tem poderem muito fortes – disse Shaka.

- ... - Atena concordou num aceno. - Eu li que ela segue muito a sua intuição.

- Isso mostra que ela já tem o sétimo sentido despertado – falou Saga.

- Sabe como vamos lidar com o Kamus agora, falamos para ele sobre a Kali ou não.

- Eu não sei ainda, Kanon – ela respondeu. - Ainda estou perdida com todas essas informações.

- Tenho uma proposta – falou Shaka. - Saga já tem conhecimento sobre isso mais vou complementar com as novas informações agora.

- Prossiga – Atena o incentivou.

- Aqui tem email entre outros contatos. Vou tentar entrar em contato através do cosmo com ela para prepara – la para vir para cá.

- Seria uma boa, Shaka você tem muito jeito com as pessoas – Atena falou. - É muito sábio e tenho certeza que não falhará nisso.

- Sim, mas quero que Kamus esteja a par de tudo, seria melhor até se chamássemos ele agora mesmo – Shaka sugeriu.

- Sim um momento – Atena falou. - Vou chama – lo.

Em aquário.

Kamus estava em aquário já tinha tomado um banho e colocado uma bermuda e uma regata para conseguir vencer co calor da Grécia. Organizava pacientemente sua cozinha quando sentiu o cosmo de Atena o chamando.

'Kamus venha até o décimo terceiro templo, se possível agora por favor.' - soou a voz de Saori na mente de Kamus.

'Algum problema, Saori?' - Kamus respondeu.

'Não é nada. Tenho novas informações da Kali. Pode subir aqui?' - ela perguntou.

'Imediatamente.'

Ao chegar no décimo terceiro templo Kamus foi diretamente para a biblioteca, sendo esperado pelos quatro. Saori lhe indicou uma poltrona que ficava entre ela e Saga.

- Sou todo ouvidos, Saori – falou Kamus olhando para os cavaleiros ao seu lado. - Porque estão aqui?

- Porque temos que lhe falar sobre sua irmã, Kamus – respondeu Saga indicando com a mão para que olhasse para Saori.

Kamus pegou uma cópia dos relatórios sobre Kali e leu. Seu semblante se iluminou, mas mesmo assim Kamus conseguia manter o ar impassível na face. - Estou feliz por ter conseguido tudo isso para mim, Atena...

- Saori – a deusa sorriu. - Só Saori. Atena só para os de fora, não para amigos.

- ... - ele assentiu com um aceno. - Estou muito feliz por isso, mas ainda não entendi o que Shaka, Kanon e Saga tem a ver com a Kali – Perguntou confuso.

- Eu posso explicar, Saori - perguntou Shaka.

- Claro – ela respondeu.

- Bem descobrimos recentemente que haviam alguns humanos que tem poderes especiais – Shaka começou. - Mais especificamente quatro.

- Hum... - assentiu Kamus. - E?

- E aconteceu – continuou Shaka. - Foi que descobrimos que três desses seres humanos são três dos cavaleiros de ouro que protegem esse Santuário.

- Seriam vocês três pelo que estou deduzindo, certo? - indagou Kamus.

- ... - os três assentiram.

- Mas onde...

- Já vou chegar na Kali, Kamus – Shaka falou sério vendo o aquariano assentir. - Saori acabou de chegar de um conselho – indicou a deusa com uma mão. - E nesse conselho ela pode saber o nome do quarto humano especial.

- Você está querendo me dizer que...

- Isso mesmo, Kamus – falou Kanon meio emburrado, olhando para baixo no sentido de Shaka a sua direita com os braços cruzados. - Sua irmã é uma de nós.

- Gostaria que traga sua irmã para conhece – la, Kamus – falou Saori. - Shaka agora nos fale o que tem em mente.

- Bem eu já vinha sentindo o cosmo da Kali a um tempo, mais não sabia de quem era e como era a índole dela, portanto eu resolvi esperar a resposta do conselho, e essa foi a melhor que eu já tive desde que voltamos. Enfim. Se a Kali concordar gostaria de ser o mestre dela para ajuda – la no que for preciso para conviver com o poder que ela tem.

- Em outras palavras, isso traria Kali para cá praticamente permanentemente – perguntou Kamus assustado com tal possibilidade, não que isso era ruim, mais Kamus tremia ao pensar nisso, pois não saberia como reagir, tratar ou viver com uma pessoa em sua casa, mesmo que essa fosse sua irmã.

- Kamus tá tudo bem – Saga falou sacudindo o aquariano levemente.

- Tá tudo bem, só estou um pouco assustado com tudo isso – ele respondeu.

- Qual a sua resposta em relação a Kali, Kamus – perguntou Shaka.

- Te dou carta branca, Shaka – ele falou. - Faça o que achar melhor. Entre em contato com a Kali, vá busca – la no Brasil quando ela tiver pronta.

- Tudo bem, eu irei se achar melhor assim – falou Shaka.

- Hei nós íamos para o Brasil buscar ela, Shaka – Kanon protestou emburrado. - Nem vem – cruzou os braços com mais forcas agora.

- Depois você vai para o Brasil passear Kanon – Saga falou em tom de censura.

- Já era de se esperar – Shaka falou balançando a cabeça negativamente de forma imperceptível.

- Então estou aprendendo o português pra nada – falou o geminiano num muxoxo.

Kamus se conteve em arquear uma sobrancelha.

- E no começo você vai se comunicar com a Kali como – perguntou Shaka. - Alem disso, o seu passeio só vai ser adiado um pouco.

- Alguém tem que preparar a casa do Kamus pra chegada da Kali – Saga falou – afinal de contas ela pode vir passar a morar aqui e mesmo que fosse só para férias seria legal ela ter um canto aqui no Santuário não concorda, Kamus.

- ... - ele acenou positivamente. - Concordo mais você tem razão quando disse que vou precisar de ajuda em relação a isso. Não entendendo muito do que garotas gostam dentro de uma casa.

- Eu faço isso se me permitir – Saori Falou.

- Claro que permito – Kamus falou. - Deixo o templo de aquário em suas mãos, Saori. Se precisar de apoio financeiro não pense em me pedir. Peca imediatamente, certo?

- Certo Kamus – disse Saori. - Mas as reformas ficam por minha conta, afinal sou eu quem pediu para ela vir morar conosco, embora saiba que você não se oporia nunca nessa questão.

- Tudo bem – Kamus falou. - Obrigado por tudo.

- Imagina – Atena falou. - Obrigada por comparecerem aqui, cavaleiros.

- Sempre que precisar – os cavaleiros falaram.

- Desculpe por prender vocês tanto tempo – ela falou.

- Não tem problema nenhum – o virginiano falou. - Até mais.

- Com licença – os gêmeos falaram em unissoro.

- Obrigado por tudo até agora – Com licença.

Os dourados se retiraram da biblioteca e Saori voltou a organizar registros antigos, quando achou os registros dos atuais cavaleiros de ouro. Separou os documentos pois queria fazer uma pesquisa melhor sobre cada um dos seus protetores. Continuou a organizar os outros mais antigos.

III Perdido.

Os cavaleiros já haviam alcançado aquário e Kamus pediu para que Shaka ficasse um pouco mais para resolver detalhes sobre a possível vinda de Kali para a Grécia.

Entraram na sala de estar de Kamus tendo um ambiente rodeados de sofás e poltronas variadas entre as cores branco puríssimo e o preto. Atrás do maior sofá estava uma estante com uma televisão virada para o lado oposto fazendo – se uma sala de televisão.

Sentaram – se num sofá de dois lugares um de frente para o outro.

- O que está lhe preocupando? - Shaka falou colocando a mão na perna de Kamus.

- Shaka – Kamus começou com um longo suspiro. - Eu sempre quis que esse momento chegasse mais agora que está próximo eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer ou como agir – olhou para Shaka em tom de súplica.

- Calma Kamus, vou te falar por experiência própria. Eu tenho duas irmãs sabia? - falou Shaka.

- ... - Kamus negou com um aceno olhando para baixo.

- Na verdade acho que só o Mu sabia disso – disse Shaka meio sem graça.

- Tudo bem, Shaka – Kamus o consolou. - Quais são os nomes? Quantos anos elas tem?

- Samara e Sara, 20 e 18 respectivamente – Sorriu Shaka. - A uns anos atrás fiquei sabendo que a Samara estava treinando para ser amazona, mais logo em seguida veio as batalhas e você sabe.

- ... - Kamus acenou positivamente. - Mais podemos ver com a Agabi que é responsável de fazer toda a documentação dos aspirantes aqui no santuário.

- Eu sei – falou Shaka pensativo. - Eu fui ver a Samara algumas vezes sabe. A ultima vez que eu fui vê – la foi logo depois que os cavaleiros de bronze vieram com a Saori pela primeira vez. O Mu foi comigo. Mais isso já faz muito tempo.

- Mais nunca é tarde – falou Kamus.

- É verdade – o virginiano respondeu. - Bem mais me diga o que te preocupa pois a Kali é mais importante nesse momento, não é?

- A sua irmã também Shaka – o aquariano respondeu. - Embora a Kali esteja bem mais longe.

- Vamos primeiramente resolve sobre a Kali, certo – indagou o cavaleiro de virgem.

- Shaka eu tenho muito medo de não saber como vai ser nossa convivência – Kamus olhou para baixo. - tenho medo dela me renegar.

- Depois de tudo o que você leu – falou Shaka arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É – falou Kamus, nós não sabemos o que ela realmente sente – Kamus levantou e encarou O virginiano nos olhos. - Estou confuso ainda mais depois dessa descoberta.

- Te entendo, Kamus – ele respondeu. - Eu vou para minha casa pensar em uma solução plausível, certo?

- Certo, Shaka – o aquariano disse mais animado. - Até então.

- Até - falou o virginiano acenando e caminhando em direção a sexta casa.

IV Primeiro Contato.

Shaka chegou a sua casa e foi diretamente para seu jardim das árvores gêmeas para meditar.

Não se sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas em certo momento sentiu o cosmo de Kali se manifestar então se concentrando um pouco mais tentou entrar em contato com a garota.

' Kali... Kali é você?' - perguntou Shaka através de seu cosmo.

Brasil.

Em algum lugar no interior do Brasil Kali estava em casa começando a preparar o almoço. Foi quando sentiu algo querendo se comunicar com ela.

" Kali... Kali é você?" as palavras pareciam ecoadas na sua cabeça, ecoadas e longínqua.

Olhou para os lados, estava sozinha em casa. Achou aquilo muito estranho.

- Acho que to ouvindo demais – ela falou. Parou o que estava fazendo e foi prender os longos cabelos negros para que estes não caíssem em sua futura refeição.

"Kali... Por favor me responda" - repetiu a voz.

- Ai acho que eu to ficando louca – falou consigo mesmo olhando para os lados. - não custa nada tentar – suspirou. - Ai lá vai. "Sou a Kali, quem é você?"

"Sou um amigo de uma pessoa muito importante para você" - a voz respondeu.

"To ficando louca mesmo! To falando com a minha própria mente, embora não seja eu quem fala essas coisas"

" Eu ouvi isso!" - falou a voz com um tom divertido.

"Alem de tudo você é bisbilhoteiro, não é!" Falou começando a entrar na brincadeira também. - " Você me conhece? Bem do jeito que fala parece que sim! Quem é essa pessoa importante para mim?"

"Seu irmão" - respondeu a voz simplesmente.

" Nossa é mesmo? - falou irônicamente. - "Qual foi a brincadeira do Charles dessa vez?"

"Charles?" - perguntou a voz confusa. - " Ah tá! O Seu irmão mais novo. Não é dele a quem me refiro" - continuou.

" Não?" - perguntou assustada. - "O que esse cara aí sabe que tá me fazendo todas essas perguntas? E como esse cara sabe dele?"

" Eu to ouvindo" - Completou a voz rindo. - "Dele seria por um acaso um cavaleiro de Atena que habita a décima primeira casa do templo de Atena?"

"Que brincadeira é essa?" - ela falou assustada e com medo ao mesmo tempo. - "Quem é você!

" Desculpe não me apresentar antes." - A voz falou. - "Sou Shaka o cavaleiro que habita a sexta casa. Para ser mais exato. A casa de Virgem.

Kali que a muito tempo estava estática olhando para o nada sentou – se no meio do chão da cozinha e continuou a fitar o nada sem saber o que dizer.

" Kali por favor, me responda." - a voz de Shaka imponente, porém cheia de súplica. - "Por favor Kali me responde é muito importante! O Kamus precisa de você!"

Kali estremeceu. " Shaka! Eu to aqui" falou meio que insegura.

"Que bom. Fico feliz. Sei o quanto são valiosos um para o outro. Não sei se você tem conhecimento mais é a única parente viva dele neste mundo. É claro que ele tem nosso apoio em tudo, mais acho que ele precisa de você." - ele falou.

Kali agora se encontrava na posição de lótus e mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Eu sei." - disse com pesar. - "Hunf."

"O que foi?" - ele perguntou preocupado.

"Nada não. Droga de dor de cabeça. Não me atrapalha agora."

"Eu ouvi isso" - falou Shaka sério. " você não está acostumada a conversar por cosmo é por isso. No começo trás um cansaço grande."

"Então arranje uma forma mais fácil de nos falar!" - ela falou já visivelmente expondo cansaços.

" Bem vou comprar um computador por email é bem mais fácil."

"Vocês não usam o computador?" - perguntou incrédula.

"Nossa realidade é outra, Kali." - falou seriamente. - "Ou era. Mais isso não importa mais."

"Tem telefone também." - ela falou.

"Eu sei, mais dessa forma é bem melhor e assim você conseguirá conversar com qualquer um de nós sempre que quiser sem depender de aparelho nenhum.

"Parece interessante" - ela falou.

"Bom vai descansar agora e quando for a noite aí você me chama para conversar – mos mais, certo?"

"Não vai eu quero saber do Kamus, por favor" - falou em tom de súplica.

"Kamus está bem, Kali." - ele falou. "Quer que eu dê algum recado a ele?"

"Fala pra ele que eu amo muito certo?" - ela falou alegremente. - "Fala que eu nunca o esqueci todos esses anos.

"Eu falarei, Kali. Até a noite"

"Até!"

Após isso, Kali não sentiu mais a presença em sua mente. Se levantou e tomou um remédio qualquer para cessar a dor de cabeça. Terminou de fazer seu almoço e comeu. Após isso foi se deitar. Não sabia como mais estava exausta.

V Se Abrindo Para Um Amigo.

Grécia. Templo de Atena.

Em virgem, Shaka saiu de seus devaneios, e foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu se vestiu uma calca jeans e uma camiseta clara ( um costume extremamente novo para ele mais estava se adaptando muito bem) tirou o excesso de água do cabelo com a toalha e penteou, colocou os tênis e agradeceu ao homem que o criou pois era extremamente confortante.

- Shaka!

O cavaleiro de virgem voltou os olhos para a entrada de sua casa reconhecendo aquela voz.

- Entre Mu – Shaka falou, virando – se totalmente para a entrada de sua casa esperando o cavaleiro de áries chegar até ele. - Que falar comigo?

- Na verdade não, mais pelo visto você vai para uma casa a cima não é? - perguntou o ariano.

- ... - Shaka acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Vou até aquário. E você?

- Vou até peixes. Preciso falar com o Afrodite. Eu notei que ele está estranho ultimamente – Mu falou. - Você notou?

- ... - ele acenou negativamente – Para falar a verdade, Mu. Não.

- É eu percebi que você e o Saga também estão estranhos, mais sinto que o Afrodite precise mais da minha ajuda agora do que vocês – o ariano falou.

- Sim, mais eu posso te contar o que ocorre comigo, Saga, Kanon, Kamus e Kali.

- irmã do Kamus?

- É Mu – Shaka falou. - Bem foi assim... Shaka foi contando os fatos a Mu através das casas seguintes até parar na frente da porta de aquário.

- Ual – falou Mu ainda assimilando as informações. - Por isso! Mas agora que você já entrou em contato com ela as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis não acha?

- ... - Shaka concordou. - Acho sim, Mu eu vou falar com Kamus porque quando for a noite no Brasil eu vou voltar a entrar em contato com ela – suspirou. - Só espero que Kamus consiga falar com ela.

- Se precisar de ajuda sabe onde me encontrar, certo?

- Certo, Mu – Shaka falou. - Fique pronto que dependendo de como o Kamus reagir você estará lá comigo.

- Então está certo – falou Mu. - vou para peixes que ainda quero resolver a questão do Afrodite hoje... Ou pelo menos começar...

- Qual é o problema dele, Mu?

- Acho que uma palavra chamada paixão – falou serenamente.

- Hum... - falou Shaka de virgem com um meio sorriso na boca. - Acenou para Mu com a cabeça que acenou entendendo o recado.

- Kamus! - gritaram os dois.

- Entrem – falou a voz de Kamus vindo de dentro do templo.

- Oi, Kamus, só estou de passagem – falou o ariano.

- Tudo bem, Mu – falou o aquariano. - Pode passar.

- Obrigado, falou Mu – acenou. - Até.

- Até – os cavaleiros que ficariam na casa falaram em unissoro.

- Bem tenho noticias, Kamus – falou Shaka alegremente.

- Vamos nos sentar então – falou Kamus.

Aquário e Virgem voltaram a mesma sala de antes. Dar a noticia do primeiro contato não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Continua...

Ahhhhh vlw a todos que estão acompanhando a fic...

Obrigada a todos:

Hamiko0 – aí mais uma atualização!

Flor de Gelo – se estava curiosa vai ficar mais ainda agora!

Diessika – a maninha do Kamus apareceu!

Nikke a Deusa da Vitória - Então tudo indica que eles vão para o Brasil, sim... confusao eles arranjam em qualquer lugar não é mesmo! Isso q é d!

Estou indo ler seu 8º cap de a Deusa e o escorpião! tá d+

Obrigada novamente pelas reviews... heheh eu sei que quem manda é pq realmente gosta!

Bjos!

Kali Cyr Charlot!


	5. Reconhecendo o Passado

Viver.

Saint Seiya não me pertence...

Somente os personagens que não fazem parte da Saga são criados por mim...

(imagino que saibam de cor cada um deles... Então prosseguindo)...

**- çoiçjk** – dialogo normal.

"**ihjçoij"** - pensamento.

**'çoihjç;kle'** – dialogo por cosmo

**çojhnç;oiwehjn**Bem como vocês perceberam eu não falo grego e mesmo que eu falasse e escrevesse, ninguém aqui ou uma micro minoria entenderia... Então supostamente aqui eles estão falando o português. E quando não tiver nada tracejado é o (falso) grego blz!

Boa Leitura.

Capitulo 5

Reconhecendo o Passado.

I Tomando Uma Atitude.

Afrodite estava cuidando de seu jardim, de repente se pegou admirando a beleza de seu jardim - "Tão belas quanto Atena" - pensou. - Mais o que eu estou falando? - Ela é uma deusa e eu...

Apenas um simples servo não é Kristofer? - Mu perguntou ao amigo.

Mu o que você está fazendo aqui – perguntou o pisciano completamente desconcertado.

Vim conversar com você justamente a respeito disso – o ariano falou apontando para uma rosa na mão do amigo.

Veio conversar sobre rosas? - perguntou o anfitrião para a rosa não entendendo nada.

Não Afrodite – Mu frisou bem a última palavra com uma certa ironia. - Me refiro ao que você estava falando antes de eu te interromper.

O que eu falei – falou o cavaleiro tentando se safar.

Ela é uma deusa e eu... - falou o ariano esperando que o amigo continuasse a frase.

Eu nada...

Admita Kristofer! - Mu falou já apresentando impaciência. - Porque não se abre comigo. Sei que está apaixonado pela Saori.

O que! - perguntou o jovem com a rosa nas mãos.

Acha que eu não percebi? -o ariano perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura num tom muito irônico.

Está tão na cara assim, Mu – Kristofer falou encabulado.

Até que não, viu – Mu falou dando a mão para o amigo se levantar. - Nem o Shaka percebeu – falou piscando para companheiro.

Se dirigiram a sala do décimo segundo templo e se acomodaram um de frente para o outro.

Ufa – Afrodite passou a mão na testa, após se sentar. - Mais como você sabe que é a Saori?

Não sabia!

Como não – o pisciano falou sem entender.

Você me disse.

Te disse – falou incrédulo. - Como eu te disse Mu?

Assim - começou o ariano. - Eu te vi avoado nos últimos tempos. Sabe faz quase três meses que a gente voltou.

O que que tem esses três meses?

Tem que desde que você voltou está assim, Kristofer - o ariano falou como se fosse o óbvio.

Mas como você soube que era a Saori?

Acabei de saber quando entrei naquele jardim – o ariano falou apontando para o lado de fora da sala.

... - Afrodite deu um suspiro vencido. - É Mu. É ela por quem eu estou apaixonado. Acho que só percebi a Saori quando a gente voltou sabe?

Foi por isso que você foi para a Suécia – perguntou Mu em tom reprovador.

... - Afrodite simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e confirmou.

Não acredito nisso – Mu falou completamente indignado com a atitude do pisciano.

Eu estava perdido, Mu - ele falou desesperado. - Estou perdido. Eu não sei o que fazer como agir, na frente dela, Mu – gritou o nome do amigo tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Calma – Mu falou colocando as mãos no ombro do cavaleiro. - Fugir não vai adiantar nada. Você precisa conversar com ela.

Eu não tenho coragem, Mu.

O que pretende então - falou o ariano tentando convencer o amigo. - Você nunca vai saber o que ela sente por você se você nunca perguntar!

Sei disso , Mu - o pisciano levantou os olhos azuis que de tão claros pareciam águas rasas cristalinas em solo de areias brancas e o encarou – Mas não tenho coragem de perguntar.

Porque – o ariano perguntou.

Porque tenho medo dela me ver apenas como mais um guardião de seu templo.

Comece a analisar como ela fala com os outros e com você, ai sei lá – falou. "Droga bela ajuda você está dando para seu amigo Mu de áries. Parabéns por deixar o Afrodite mais confuso ainda!" - Veja principalmente como ela age com você. - Falou num tom incerto. - "Ai não estraga nada Mu ajudar é o mínimo que você tem que fazer" - vou observar também, ok?

Faria isso mesmo – os olhos do pisciano brilharam.

Farei sim - falou Mu sorridente. - " Agora tá melhorando isso vai ajudar bastante se seu descobrir os sentimentos da Saori pelo Afrodite. Só espero que seja os que eu desejo que seje."

Obrigado, Mu – o jovem de cabelos azuis falou. - Muito obrigado mesmo.

Espero que desabafar tenha feito você se sentir mais leve – o ariano falou enquanto levantava.

Com toda a certeza – falou Afrodite acompanhando o movimento do outro.

Agora vou descer e ver como está se saindo Shaka em sua conversa com Kamus.

Só vocês dois mesmo viu – riu Afrodite.

... - Mu apenas sorriu. - Nós só tentamos ajudar os amigos, Kris.

Gostei do Kris – Afrodite falou.

É que Kristofer me meio comprido – falou Mu sem jeito.

É que você está acostumado com Mu que é pequeno demais – riu Afrodite.

... - Mu suspirou. - deixa eu ir agora, e pode deixar q eu vou te ajudar no que for preciso - acenou para o amigo. - Até Kris!

Até.

II Conversa entre amigos.

Bem estamos aqui novamente, Shaka – falou Kamus cordialmente. - O que deseja me falar? Se bem me lembro você saiu daqui não faz nem duas horas.

Então, Kamus – Shaka começou devagar tentando encontrar as palavras. - "Ai começa logo. E vê se faz direito." - Sorriu. - "Vamos Shaka ele está esperando. Vai ficar olhando para ele assim até o fim do dia!". - Kamus eu... " Fala Logo"... Eu tenho noticias da Kali – falou finalmente.

Como assim – perguntou um Kamus desconcertado. - Já?

... - Shaka respondeu num aceno. - Eu estava meditando e senti um cosmo muito intenso e também muito distante e imaginei que fosse a Kali.

E era, Shaka - Kamus falou com os olhos brilhando.

Shaka abriu um enorme sorriso – Sim, Kamus. É ela.

Vocês conversaram – perguntou extasiado. - Me conte Shaka – Kamus segurava o amigo pelos ombros o sacudindo de tamanha impaciência.

Cal... ma... Ka... a... mu... us... – ele falou gaguejando pelo fato de estar sendo sacudido intensamente.

Ai – Kamus falou sem jeito. - Desculpa, Shaka.

Não foi nada – falou pausadamente esperando voltar o fôlego. - Bem Kamus ela respondeu. Era a Kali mesmo.

Era! O que você falou com ela - Fala Shaka!

Calma - Shaka tentou fazer o aquariano se acalmar. - "Nossa eu nunca vi o Kamus assim. Tanto que estou até perdido e to meio sem saber o que fazer". - Eu falei muito pouco com ela, porque ela não tem preparo físico e mental para manter uma comunicação por cosmo durante muito tempo.

Eu entendo – falou mais calmo. - O que conversaram.

Nada de mais – ele respondeu. - Eu me apresentei falei que sou seu amigo...

Como assim – o aquariano falou decepcionado.

"Isso mesmo Shaka. Olha a cara de decepção do Kamus. É assim que você quer ajudar" - suspirou. - " Agora sorria e dê o recado da Kali logo" - sorriu. - Kamus a Kali te mandou um recado.

É? - a face do cavaleiro se iluminou. - Qual – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Que ela te ama muito, Kamus.

Kamus que estava segurando a emoção em sua não conseguiu mais. A muito vinha contendo o que sentia. Simplesmente deixou toda a pose de lado e destampou a chorar.

"Ai e agora o que eu falo? O que eu faço. Eu nunca vi o Kamus chorar nem quando nos treinamentos ele se machucava de tal forma que faria qualquer um de nós chorar. E agora... ele chora na minha frente e pior que criança." - Ai, Kamus eu...

Kamus não fez nada. Simplesmente abraçou o cavaleiro que estava a sua frente. Shaka custou a absorver todas as informações e aos poucos retribuiu o abraço.

Via Kamus totalmente entregue em seus braços e nem ao menos sabia o que falar. - " Vamos Shaka você tem que terminar de dar o recado" - o virginiano afagava os cabelos num tom de petróleo intenso. - Ela disse que jamais se esqueceu de você em todos os anos – sussurrou o cavaleiro nos ouvidos do aquariano que se comprimia no peito do amigo chorando ainda mais não conseguindo conter os soluços que lhe foram presos por anos em sua garganta.

Acalme – se Kamus – Shaka tentava sem sucesso fazer o amigo equilibrar os sentimentos.

A única coisa a se fazer era tentar confortá – lo e protege – lo de seus medos e monstros interiores.

Mu chegou e se deparou com Kamus em lágrimas nos braços de Shaka e percebendo que o guardião do décimo primeiro templo não tinha percebido sua presença ocultou seu cosmo e fez sinal para Shaka que esperaria fora do templo até que Kamus se acalmasse.

'Me avise quando o Kamus estiver melhor e eu puder entrar para pedir passagem, Shaka.'

'Sim, pode deixar.'

Mu sentou – se na posição de lótus de fronte ao templo de peixes e entrou em meditação.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado até que saiu de sua meditação pelo chamado de Shaka.

'Mu... Mu... por favor venha até a sala eu não to mais conseguindo manter o Kamus em equilíbrio e isso está me desesperando.'

'Estou entrando Shaka.'

Mu foi adentrando a área residencial do templo de aquário com passos incertos. Tinha medo de magoar o amigo por vê – lo em situação que nunca o tinha visto e que seria no mínimo constrangedora para o aquariano. O que era reciproco pelo virginiano e agora o ariano dividiria tais sentimentos com os amigos.

Entrou na sala e olhou para Shaka.

'O que eu faço Shaka? Peço licença eu estou sem saber o que fazer.' o ariano estava estático sem nenhuma idéia de como agir em tal situação.

'Apenas chega aqui. Sei lá quem sabe na hora você não tem uma idéia melhor do que eu e concerta isso.'

Mu engoliu em seco - "Nunca vi Kamus chorando na vida" - pensou. - " Está me parecendo que agora ele resolveu deixar todas as lágrimas presas em seus olhos durante toda a sua vida e as deixou sair." - concluiu o pensamento abraçando Kamus que prontamente se soltou um pouco de Shaka e pediu colo ao ariano.

Tá tudo bem, Kamus – o ariano falou. - Tudo vai ficar bem. Não é mesmo Shaka.

Sim, Kamus – deveria estar muito feliz pela Kali não ter se esquecido de você – falou o virginiano.

Eu sei – Kamus começou a se acalmar. - Shaka eu estou feliz e é exatamente por isso que eu estou chorando – secou as lágrimas que começaram a cessar.

Eles não sabiam o que Kamus estava passando naquele momento, mas entendiam toda a felicidade. Toda a dúvida do que viria depois.

Instintivamente seus cosmos se acenderam e o aquariano se acalmou definitivamente.

Kamus descanse agora, pois mais tarde quando for noite no Brasil eu voltarei a ter contato com a Kali.

Vai? - perguntou o aquariano como uma criança que via o brinquedo que mais queria em sua frente.

Sim e se não se importa, Kamus pedi a Mu que nos acompanhasse – falou Shaka. - Vamos conversar rapidamente com ela pois ela ainda não tem todo o preparo necessário para conversar por cosmo por muito tempo.

Bom, Kamus como diz o Mestre Shion. Antes um pouco do que nada – falou Mu tentando animar o amigo.

É verdade – falou Kamus alegremente. - Eu vou descansar agora e quando for a hora, Shaka me chame por cosmo que eu desço até sua casa enquanto Mu sobe para não ficar tão longe para o Mu, certo.

Sabe que não tenho esse problema, Kamus. - falou o ariano. - mais por mim tudo bem.

Certo, então até a noite – Kamus falou.

Até e descansa – os dois falaram em unissoro enquanto saiam da casa de aquário.

Já fora do templo de aquário.

Obrigado, Mu – o virginiano falou.

Obrigado por que, Shaka – o outro respondeu.

Por você ter me ajudado a acalmar o Kamus – parou no meio da escadaria que levaria até capricórnio, sendo acompanhado pelo ariano. - Sabe muito bem que eu não conseguiria sem você.

Conseguiria sim, Shaka – essa experiência foi muito nova tanto pra você quanto pra mim. Mas tenho certeza que conseguiria sozinho – falou Mu indicando para os dois continuarem a andar enquanto ele iria falando. - Sei que fomos preparados para qualquer tipo de situação.

Qualquer tipo de situação em guerras, Mu – frisou Shaka.

Mais essa não seria uma situação diferente – indagou ele. - Quero dizer diferente de uma guerra mais que logo conseguiríamos achar a solução entendeu?

Entendi e acho que você tem razão – falou Shaka.

Continuaram o trajeto conversando sobre coisas banais e deixaram o que mais lhe afligiam de lado. Kamus e Kali.

Resolveram deixar acontecer como fizeram agora pouco. Não adiantaria planejar e querer que tudo saísse de uma forma que na realidade o momento sairia completamente de uma forma inusitada.

Se despediram em virgem então o ariano rumou sozinho para o primeiro templo.

Kamus resolveu tomar mais um banho naquele dia quente da Grécia. Não que isso não fosse costume dele mais normalmente só tomaria um antes do jantar ou depois do mesmo. Os acontecimentos mexeram consigo e ele se via cansado e nada melhor que um banho para relaxar.

Tomou um longo banho em sua gigantesca banheira que fazia parte da mega suíte do templo de aquário. Comeu uma fruta. Escovou os dentes e dormiu.

III Foi Tudo Um Sonho?

Brasil.

Kali acordara depois de passar a tarde toda na cama. Acordara assustada e com um enorme sobressalto - "Acho que sonhei." pensou passando a mão na testa. - Como um cavaleiro se comunicaria comigo por cosmo. - suspirou. - Acho que tudo isso foi coisa da minha cabeça. Tenho que começar a ocupar mais meu tempo.

Acordou se arrumou e foi para a cozinha. - A melhor coisa pra afastar esse pensamentos bobos são vendo uma ótima coisa a se degustar com gosto – e se pois a preparar algum alimento.

Parou de repente. - Vou ver se é mesmo verdade - olhou o relógio. - Ótimo não temos nem hora marcada – falou para si mesmo num último fio de esperança. - O jeito é esperar.

Terminou de fazer sua refeição e sentou em frente ao seu computador. - Nada melhor que isso para passar o tempo.

IV Melhor Amigo.

Grécia. Templo de Atena.

Templo de aquário.

Kamus estava pronto. Usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida branca dobrada nas mangas até o cotovelo e tênis esperando ansiosamente o momento em que Shaka o chamasse para falar com Kali.

Ele estava realmente muito ansioso e resolveu ir descendo para a sexta casa. Caminhava tranqüilamente quando foi que chegou na casa de escorpião sendo prontamente barrado por seu guardião para saber como iam as coisas para a viagem para o Brasil.

Milo usava uma calça jeans com uma camiseta branca meio justa deixando os músculos perfeitamente desenhado em anos de treinamento a mostra e tênis para completar o visual.

Definitivamente a calça jeans e o tênis com camisetas ou camisas tinham sido adotadas em geral no Santuário depois que passaram a ter vidas "normais".

Nossa que pressa heim, Kamus – falou Milo meio curioso para saber onde ia o amigo aquela hora. Justamente ele que praticamente não saia a noite.

Vou falar com Shaka, Milo.

Porque – falou o escorpianino com uma curiosidade crescente. - O Shaka tá querendo falar com você a essa hora?

É, Milo – o aquariano já estava perdendo a paciência. - Porque?

Você sabe muito bem que ele pode querer te seduzir e...

Milo você é muito infantil mesmo – Kamus falou com a voz ligeiramente elevada. - O que o Shaka tem a me dizer é extremamente importante e o que temos a conversar não te diz respeito e sim a mim.

Nossa Kamus o que foi isso – Milo tinha se perdido. Nunca vira Kamus agira daquela forma. Sempre frio e indiferente com tudo. - Desculpa Kamus – falou e chegou perto do aquariano com extrema cautela.

Tudo bem, Milo – o aquariano falou mais calmo. - Me desculpa você. Eu estou com os nervos a flor da pele hoje e acho que acabei fazendo de você uma válvula de escape.

Calma, Kamus - Milo o abraçou e foi prontamente correspondido. - Quer conversar?

Milo você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo e isso não é segredo para ninguém aqui no Santuário.

... - Milo concordou num aceno.

Você também é um dos cavaleiros que mais confio. Então penso que te contar o que me aconteceu hoje não vai fazer mal algum.

O que aconteceu, Kamus – ele respondeu preocupado. - Fala logo.

O Shaka conseguiu fazer contato com a Kali, Milo.

... - Milo abriu a boca para falar, mais as palavras não saiam. Tentou mover novamente os lábios mais nenhum som saiam deles.

Eu também estou como você está Milo – falou o aquariano tirando o amigo de seus devaneios.

Eu sei, Kamus – suspirou. - É que pareceu ser rápido demais.

Eu diria que eu tive uma ajuda divina – falou Kamus de forma enigmática. - " Por enquanto é só parte da verdade que posso lhe falar meu amigo. Embora Atena não tenha pedido segredo dos humanos especiais eu não posso lhe revelar. Pelo menos espero que a Saori me dê a escolha de poder lhe falar isso."

O que o Shaka conseguiu com a Kali?

Muito pouco por isso estou indo lá agora – o aquariano falou. - Vamos ter mais coisas para descobrir, agora.

Posso ir com você – o escorpianino falou com a cara mais pidona do mundo.

Vamos, Milo – o guardião da décima primeira casa falou. - Mas antes deixa eu te contar os acontecimentos...

Kamus contou sobre as informações sobre a Kali que os detetives adquiriram, contou que Shaka iria verificar se conseguiria manter contato e que em duas horas voltou com boas novas. O que ele deixou de comentar era como Shaka tinha mantido contato com sua irmã e que ela era um dos humanos especiais. Mais essa ultima informação o escorpião não tinha o conhecimento de existir.

Nossa Kamus – Milo estava extasiado. - Tudo isso em um só dia.

Pois é, Milo.

Então vamos para virgem que agora eu estou curioso – falou o escorpião saindo de sua casa e puxando apressadamente o companheiro para que o seguisse.

Calma, Milo. Assim eu caio - falou tentando se equilibras nas escadarias.

Desculpa Kamus mais é que eu quero falar saber como estão as coisas com ela e quando vamos para lá para vê – la.

"Ai _merde_.Ótimo , Kamus continua fazendo as coisas certas dessa forma que você vai longe viu seu incompetente." - Milo – chamou o amigo enquanto já estavam entre libra e virgem.

O que foi – perguntou o escorpião parando e voltando o olhar para Kamus.

Acho que eu prefiro ir sozinho – falou como se aquilo fosse realmente verdade. "Você cada vez se supera, Kamus. Manter uma omissão com uma mentira que vai levar a outra e a outra e..."

Eu vou mesmo que você não queira, Kamus – Milo falou confiante. - Eu sei que em algum momento vai precisar de mim.

... - suspirou e olhou para baixo vencido. - "Você não faz idéia do quanto eu estou precisando de você, mais agora eu vou criar um problema maior para mim por esconder de você sobre os humanos especiais. E pior que a Kali é um deles.

Kamus?

Hum?

Vamos – falou Milo puxando o amigo pela mão. - Se não vamos nos atrasar e pela primeira vez na vida quero chegar mais cedo em um lugar.

... - Kamus concordou e voltou a caminhar ao lado do amigo. "Não tem outro jeito não é mesmo, Milo. Você sempre estará ao meu lado, não importa em quais circunstâncias." - olhou para o amigo. - "Só espero que me perdoe por ter omitido alguns fatos."

Bom – Milo falou. - Chegamos – Milo fez um gesto que mencionava sua entrada e o aquariano o deteve.

... - Kamus apenas segurou a barra da camiseta de Milo.

O que foi, Kamus?

... - Kamus ainda mantinha o silêncio.

Não vamos perder a coragem agora, não é - Milo falou tentando animar o amigo pensando que este havia desistido de encontrar com sua irmã.

... - ele negou num aceno e olhou para Milo.

... - O ultimo suspirou. - Vamos entrar então?

Só uma coisa antes de entrar, Milo – Kamus falou corando levemente.

Sou todo ouvidos – o escorpianino respondeu.

Obrigado por estar comigo neste momento tão importante da minha vida.

... - Milo apenas puxou Kamus para dentro do sexto templo que apenas se deixou levar.

V Sabendo Toda A Verdade.

Kamus e Milo se encaminharam para a sala do sexto templo se deparando com Shaka e Mu chegando da cozinha com algumas bandejas cheias de guloseimas e bebidas conversando sobre coisas banais.

Shaka estava vestido com uma calça jeans larga com uma uma camisa do mesmo estilo que o Kamus, só que verde claro e um tênis. Mu estava vestindo uma calça jeans tão larga quanto Shaka, mais com a camisa azul e um sapatênis esporte beje (?).

Vejo que já chegou, Kamus – o anfitrião falou. - E vejo também que trouxe compania – falou olhando para Milo.

Algum problema nisso, Shaka - Milo falou num tem meio irritado.

Não, Milo – falou Mu serenamente. - Sabemos que está aqui por querer o bem de Kamus.

E como é esse o nosso objetivo em comum, seja bem vindo – falou Shaka.

Obrigado – falou Milo contente. - Bem o que pretende fazer?

Bom vamos sentar ali – o virginiano apontou o fofo tapete no centro da sala, antes ocupado por uma mesinha que se encontrava ao lado do tapete no momento. - Vamos sentar em forma de circulo e nos dar as mãos para que nosso cosmo se uma e possamos todos falar com a Kali ao mesmo tempo e...

Cosmo?

" Isso agora coloquei tudo a perder" - pensou Kamus.

É – falou o ariano como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Pensei que fosse pelo telefone ou alguma coisa mais freqüente no dia – a – dia das pessoas normais.

Mas a Kali tem cosmo – falou Shaka.

A Kali tem cosmo – perguntou Milo completamente perdido.

... - Mu, Kamus e Shaka assentiram com a cabeça.

Mais isso não faz sentido – Milo estava visivelmente confuso. - Só quem treina muito tem cosmo... Só cavaleiros de Atena, Marinas de Posseidon... Só guerreiros tem o cosmo desenvolvido dessa forma... E não é qualquer um, os cavaleiros de bronze por exemplo somente o Shiryu, o Hyoga, o Shun, o Ikki e o Seiya que conseguem.

Shaka e Mu olharam para Kamus que mantinha a cabeça baixa perdido em seus próprios pensamentos – Kamus – os dois falaram em unissoro.

... - Kamus negou num aceno.

Milo nem todas as pessoas precisam de treinamento para ter o cosmo desenvolvido – tentou explicar Shaka. - A Saori por exemplo...

A Saori, Shaka é uma deusa – falou Milo indignado. - É a reencarnação de Atena.

Não contou pra ele – Shaka perguntou só para se certificar da resposta que já sabia.

... - Kamus novamente negou com a cabeça.

Então vamos contar – falou Mu serenamente. - Afinal não precisamos manter segredo entre os cavaleiros de ouro, certo - perguntou com o olhar dirigido a Shaka.

Certo, Mu – o guardião da sexta casa respondeu.

Todos se sentaram com um copo de suco preparado pelos dois cavaleiros que os esperavam. Shaka e Mu Contavam os fatos sendo complementados em certos momentos por Kamus.

Ao término da narrativa Milo estava boquiaberto. Não sabia como reagir com a existência de quatro seres humanos especiais em volta do mundo sendo estes Saga, Kanon, Shaka e – Kali...

Isso mesmo – falou os três em unissoro.

Milo olhou para Kamus e falou – Hum...

Mu e Shaka não entenderam nada. Simplesmente se entreolharam.

Hum o que, Milo – falou o aquariano com medo de que o amigo estivesse magoado com ele, mesmo assim não saindo de seu usual tom indiferente na voz.

Agora sei porque queria vir sozinho, Kamus – Milo falou olhando para o amigo serenamente e sorriu. - Mais não se preocupe, não. Eu entendo porque não me falou.

Hum – sussurrou Kamus de forma que os amigos só vissem a expressão de não estar entendendo nada que o outro falou.

Mu e Shaka apenas sorriram e esperaram o cavaleiro terminar o que havia começado.

Vai ficar tudo bem, Kamus – o escorpião falou. - Vamos nos concentrar pois ainda temos uma conversa para concluir.

"Nossa as vezes o Milo me surpreende com seus momentos de gente grande" - pensou Shaka.

"O Milo pode ser tudo, mas quando precisamos dele ele sempre vai estar lá e poder nos ajudar" - pensou Kamus.

"Por trás de toda essa irresponsabilidade que você apresenta, Milo você guarda um ser que nem você mesmo conhece. Um ser compenetrado, concentrado e muito maduro" - pensou Mu.

Os cavaleiros se concentraram e elevaram seus cosmos.

Sabiam que Shaka faria praticamente todo o trabalho fazendo Kamus se aproximar da irmã. Mu e Milo estavam lá para darem forças a seus melhores amigos caso precisassem de uma ajuda.

VI Reconhecendo o Irmão.

Brasil. Casa da Kali.

Kali já estava quase morrendo de tanta ansiedade. Nem o computador conseguia mais prender – lhe a atenção.

Droga nem isso tá me distraindo mais – falou Kali para si mesma quando começou a sentir novamente a presença daquele ser que se comunicara consigo antes do almoço. Se concentrou e sentou – se no sofá da sala e fechou os olhos. - 'Shaka?'

O apartamento da Kali consistia em uma sala ligada a uma copa um pouco menor que tinha ligação direta com a cozinha e a área intima do apartamento. A área íntima do apartamento consistia de um escritório, um quarto, um banheiro e uma suíte. A área de serviço era formada pela cozinha, por uma minúscula lavanderia e um lavabo.

A sala constituía de um sofá branco com os braços do mesmo na altura do encosto, um pufe ao lado do sofá fechando a sala deixando uma passagem semi – aberta para a copa e a sacada, uma estante de mármore e vidro fazendo conjunto com a mesa de centro e duas mesinhas laterais e um piano. Gosto muito parecido com o irmão.

Grécia. Templo de Virgem.

Shaka deu um meio sorriso – abriu os olhos e falou. - Pessoal muita calma nessa hora – fitou o aquariano. - Principalmente você, Kamus.

... - Kamus assentiu.

... - Milo e Mu também.

Saibam que mesmo a Kali tendo um cosmo desenvolvido ela não tem toda a preparação física e mental que se precisa para manter a conversa por muito tempo.

Em outras palavras – falou Milo. - a conversa será curta para não desgastar muito o estado físico e mental dela.

... - Shaka assentiu. - Acabei de entrar em contato com a Kali. Vamos nos concentrar que eu vou responder e abrir a conversa para todos.

Brasil. Casa da Kali.

'Sim.' Shaka respondeu.

"Quer dizer que não foi um sonho?" - se perguntou. - 'Boa noite Shaka.'

'Boa noite, Kali e eu ouvi isso!' - falou Shaka.

'Hunf. O que você não ouve.'

Os cavaleiros até agora concentrados deram umas discretas risadinhas. Que foram imperceptíveis para Kali por sua inexperiência.

'Eu raramente deixo alguma coisa passar despercebida por mim' – falou Shaka serenamente. - 'Desculpe.'

'Não foi nada, Shaka' – falou Kali. - 'Deu o recado pro Kamus?'

'Dei sim, Kali e ele ficou muito feliz, sabia?' - o virginiano respondeu.

'Mesmo?' - a voz de Kali soou muito animada. - 'Quando eu vou poder falar com ele?'

Grécia. Templo de Virgem.

Kamus – Shaka chamou o amigo o tirando de seus devaneios. - você quer falar com ela?

... - Kamus pensou um minuto e falou. - Quero.

Força heim – falou Milo apertando a mão do melhor amigo.

Isso mesmo, Kamus – falou Mu. - Não se esqueça que estamos aqui com você.

Kamus assentiu e se concentrou.

Kali já estava começando a ficar impaciente com a falta de resposta do outro lado.

'Que tal agora!' - uma voz desconhecida falou.

'Quem é você?' - falou assustada com a possibilidade de ser quem realmente achava que era. - 'Shaka cadê você?'

'Estou aqui, Kali.' - o virginiano falou serenamente. - 'Não queria falar com o Kamus? Então ele está aqui. Fale com ele.'

'Kamus?' - ela perguntou incerta.

'Oi Kali.' - foram as únicas palavras que conseguiram sair da boca de Kamus.

'É você mesmo?' - perguntou animada.

'Sim sou eu.' - Kamus ainda não conseguia falar direito.

'Que bom!' - ela falou extasiada. - 'Kamus você não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei isso!'

'Penso que o mesmo tempo que eu esperei.' - falou voltando a ter seu costumeiro auto – controle. - ' Mas não estamos só Shaka e eu aqui para te conhecer.'

'Tem mais cavaleiro ai?'

'Tem sim. Na verdade o meu melhor amigo e o melhor amigo do Shaka.' - falou Kamus. - 'Vamos as apresentações: O Shaka como você já sabe é o cavaleiro de virgem é conhecido por ser o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus pelo seu poder.'

'Que legal.' - falou Kali. - 'Me diga Kamus, como o Shaka é fisicamente?'

'Shaka tem a pele alva,o rosto tem traços finos, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros longos. Tem em torno de 1,80 m e deve pesar por volta de 70 kg. Acho que é isso!'

'Hum boa descrição, Kamus mais será que vocês não usam a internet não?' - perguntou Kali. - 'Seria muito mais fácil!'

'Bem...' - começou Kamus.

'É que nós nunca tínhamos tempo mais não custa nada a gente aprender agora não é, Kamus?' - perguntou Shaka.

'Shaka tem razão, Kali.' - falou Kamus. - 'Mas agora que estamos em paz podemos usar.'

Nossa estou adorando isso tudo – falou Milo.

O que você não adora, Milo – falou Mu.

'Paz?' - perguntou Kali. - 'Bem vamos ao que interessa, certo?'

'Certo!' - soou quatro vozes diferentes na mente de Kali.

'Eu vou falar o que precisam para ter acesso a internet.' - falou Kali. - 'Mas primeiro ainda quero saber como você está agora fisicamente, Kamus e ser apresentada aos amigos de vocês.'

'A sim, claro.' - falou Kamus. - 'Bom eu tenho a pele clara também, ai como eu posso explicar meu rosto e...'

'Kamus eu sei como seu rosto é ele só deve estar um tanto quanto mudado pelo tempo mais eu tenho uma noção de como é!'

'Ah é mesmo.' - falou Kamus sem jeito. - 'Tinha me esquecido. Mas continuando, tenho quase 1,85 m tenho por volta de 75 kg, meu cabelos são tão longos quanto o do Shaka e do Mu são na altura dos joelhos...'

'Na altura dos joelhos?' - Kali praticamente gritou.

'Algum problema, Kali?' - perguntou Shaka ligeiramente alarmado.

'Não, Shaka é que eu to levando alguns anos para deixar meu cabelo crescer e ele ainda nem chegaram na cintura e eu adoraria ter o cabelo mais comprido ainda.' - falou Kali. - 'Mas ai onde vocês vivem. Vocês podem usar o cabelo comprido?'

'Podemos.' - as quatro vozes novamente falou.

'Que legal!' - falou Kali animada. - 'Vai ser muito divertido todos nós de cabelo comprido.'

'Bem, Kali.' - Kamus começou. - 'Já que eu citei o Mu agora vou te apresentar ele!'

'Mu fala um oi pra eu saber qual voz é a sua!' - Kali falou.

Mu corou feito um pimentão. Agradeceu aos céus por todos estarem de olhos fechados. Embora isso não tenha passado despercebido por Shaka que alem de conhece – lo muito bem também tinha os sentidos muito desenvolvidos quando a visão lhe era privada.

'Oi Kali. É um prazer conhece – la.' -falou Mu.

'Prazer, Mu. Acho que nem preciso falar quem eu sou né!'

Os cavaleiros caíram na gargalhada.

'Bem eu sou o cavaleiro responsável por proteger o Templo de Áries.' - falou Mu.

'E como você é fisicamente?' - Kali falou na maior naturalidade possível.

'É... Bem...' - começou o ariano sem jeito.

'Vamos, Mu falar de suas características físicas não é tão difícil assim.' - falou Kali. - 'Deixa eu te ajudar. Me fala sua altura, seu peso, cor dos olhos, dos cabelos, tom de pele...'

'Certo, não é difícil.' - falou Mu. - 'Tenho por volta de 1,80 m, 75 kg, olhos verdes, cabelos cor lavanda e tenho a pele no mesmo tom que a de Shaka e a de Kamus.'

'Muito boa descrição, Mu.' - falou Kali. - 'Ainda falta um cavaleiro.'

'É o Milo.' - falou Kamus e Shaka juntos.

'Fala oi pra ela, Milo.' - falou Mu.

'Oi Kali. Eu sou o Milo. O melhor amigo do Kamus.'

'E eu sou o melhor amigo do Milo.' - falou Kamus.

'Que bom. Então creio que o melhor amigo do Shaka seja o Mu e vice – versa. Acertei?' - perguntou Kali.

'Acertou.' - todos falaram.

'Milo você me parece o mais descolado de todos ai.' - falou a irmã mais nova de Kamus. - 'Se descreve pra mim!'

'Certo. Eu sou moreno, ao contrario do Kamus, do Shaka e do Mu. Eu tenho os cabelos um pouco para baixo do meio das costas e sou o único aqui a ter os cabelos chacheados num tom de azul...'

"Eu já achava o cabelo do Kamus com uma cor esquisita, ai primeiro veio o Mu, com o cabelo da cor de lavanda, agora o Milo de azul e..."

'Eu ouvi isso!' - eles falaram em unissoro.

'Ai gente desculpa é que é esquisito!' - falou Kali. - 'Embora eu já tenha visto alguns assim mais sempre achei que fosse tinta'.

'Relaxa.' - falou Milo. - 'Bem, continuando certo?'

'Certo.' - falou Kali.

'Como ia dizendo meus cabelos são cacheados um pouco abaixo do meio das costas num tom de azul. Tenho por volta de 1,85 m e mais ou menos uns 85 kg. Olhos verdes.' - Milo terminou de se descrever. - 'Agora se descreve você, Kali.'

'É verdade. A sua foto é muito antiga e imagino que você tenha crescido bastante, não?' - perguntou o irmão.

'É cresci mais não cresci taanto assim não, viu!' - ela respondeu.

'Como assim?' - perguntou os cavaleiros em unissoro.

'Eu só tenho 1,60 m de altura.' - falou meio emburrada.

'Ah mais você é mulher, e...'

'O que tem a ver Mu?' - ela perguntou.

'Bem, Kali.' - começou Milo. - 'As mulheres tem a tendência de ser mais baixas que os homens e eu acho 1,60 m uma altura ótima.'

"Boa Milo." - pensou Kamus. - "Pelo menos essa sua mente pervertida serve pra ajudar quando a gente tem problemas com as mulheres."

'Você acha mesmo?' - falou mais animada.

'Lógico!' - falou o escorpião confiante. - 'Mulher bonita tem que ter no máximo 1,70 m de altura.'

"De onde ele tirou isso!" - os outros olharam para ele com uma cara de interrogação.

'Não é mesmo rapazes!' - Milo falou pra eles como resposta dos olhares.

'É sim.' - confirmaram.

'Menos mal.' - ela falou.

"Ufa.' - os quatro pensaram.

'Continuando.' - falou Kali. - 'Tenho cabelos negros praticamente na mesma altura que os cabelos do Milo. Não sou magra nem gorda. Nem tenho o corpo atlético, mas estou satisfeita com eles, pele na mesma tonalidade que o Kamus. Talvez um pouco mais corada pelo sol do Brasil. Tenho olhos verdes e u ma coisa que eu acho que nem o Kamus sabe ou se lembra pois acho que na foto não aparecia. Eu tenho uma pinta nas costas da mão esquerda. É de nascença mesmo.'

'Muito boa descrição mais to começando a achar que a internet tá fazendo falta.'

Ela riu.

Milo... - os cavaleiros falaram num tom de aviso de caso ele queira tentar algo teria uma morte dolorosa e lenta.

Eu heim é só para saber melhor como ela é - se defendeu.

'Bem já que nos apresentamos eu vou explicar como será pra vocês colocarem internet.' – ela falou.

'Um minuto' – falou Mu. - 'Vou pegar uma caneta e um papel.'

Ao voltar na roda Mu concertou e falou. - 'Pode falar.'

Kali descreveu quais eram as coisas necessárias para ter a internet em casa. Passou tudo o que eles deveriam ter e pediu para comprarem também uma câmera digital para tirarem fotos dos cavaleiros e mandarem para ela.

'Bom, Mu é só isso.' - ela falou enfim.

'Só isso?' - perguntou os cavaleiros indignados.

'É sim.' - ela respondeu se divertindo com o espanto de todos. - 'Vamos repassar só para eu não ter certeza de que de que esqueci de nada.' - e lá repassaram a lista pela milésima vez.

'Está tudo aqui.' - falou Mu por fim. - 'Obrigado.'

'De nada' – ela respondeu cordialmente. - 'Bom gente eu preciso parar por aqui pois já está tarde eu eu preciso fazer algumas coisas pela manha se não se importam.'

'Claro que não.' - responderam em unissoro.

'Kamus eu te amo muito viu!' - ela falou.

Os cavaleiros deram um meio sorriso.

'Eu também te amo muito, Kali.'

'Tchau Kali.' - falou Shaka.

'Até breve.' - falou Mu.

'Foi um prazer te conhecer.' - falou Milo.

Se desconectaram da conversa.

Nossa como vocês adivinharam que eu estaria com fome depois dessa conversa – falou o escorpião pegando uma fruta em uma das bandejas e repondo o suco em seu copo.

Não sabíamos sobre você, Milo – falou Shaka.

Milo serrou os orbes de forma perigosa.

Mas vamos comer não é – falou Mu antes que uma pequena atmosfera negra caísse entre os dois.

Vamos sim que eu estou com fome – falou o anfitrião.

Desde que os outros cavaleiros tinham saído reinava um incomodo silencio entre os irmãos.

'Desculpe, Kamus eu estou sem saber o que dizer.' - falou a mais nova.

'Estou na mesma situação. Mais estou feliz por finalmente ter te encontrado.' - falou o mais velho. - 'E tudo isso graças ao Milo que achou a sua foto no meu quarto e me perguntou quem era. Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças e ele não me deixou desistir e agora eu encontrei você, sabe.'

'Eu senti saudades de você, Kamus.' - ela falou. - 'Mesmo eu sendo tao pequena e não lembrar de praticamente nada, a foto que eu tenho de você me segurando no colo me deixou muita saudades.'

'Saudades?' - perguntou Kamus sem entender o que significava a palavra.

'Tudo bem, saudades é uma palavra inventada aqui no Brasil e quer dizer recordar e sentir a falta de um ente querido, querendo tornar a ver essa pessoa.' - ela respondeu.

'Eu também senti saudades.' - ele sorriu.

'Kamus amanha providencia todo o equipamento porque essas conversas estão me deixando com dor de cabeça acho que eu to fazendo um esforco que não to acostumada.'

'Nossa é mesmo!' - ele falou se lembrando das palavras de Shaka com respeito a isso. - 'vou ir também e kali...'

'Oi.'

'Te amo!' - ele falou.

'Eu também.' - sorriu. - 'Tchau Kamus!'

'Tchau.' - falou Kamus se desconectando da conversa e indo falar com os outros.

Todos comiam e Kamus se sentou entre Mu e Milo ficando de frente para Shaka.

Como está se sentindo, Kamus – perguntou o virginiano.

Quer saber, Shaka – falou Kamus. - Eu estou me sentindo muito leve depois de tudo isso.

Que bom Kamus – Mu e Milo falaram em unissoro.

Nossa como você adivinhou que eu ia ter fome depois dessa conversa – falou Kamus.

Os três cavaleiros se entreolharam e riram.

Posso saber onde está a graça – perguntou o aquariano.

É que o Milo fez a mesma pergunta quando a gente saiu da conversa - explicou Mu.

Entendi – respondeu irmão de Kali.

Kamus, me explica uma coisa – falou Milo.

Fala Milo.

Quando você acha que nós vamos pro Brasil?

Sinceramente, Milo eu não sei – respondeu Kamus.

Mais você tinha dito que nós íamos – o escorpião falou decepcionado.

Eu vou dar um jeito – o aquariano falou olhando para Shaka.

Terminaram de comer sem tocar mais no assuntou Kali. Quando Mu olhou no relógio – Por Buda!

O que foi – os outros perguntaram em unissoro.

Olha a hora!

Os outros cavaleiros olharam o relógio.

Ahhh – praticamente gritaram.

São quase quatro da manha – Milo falou.

Pior é que eu estou morrendo de sono – reclamou Kamus. - Do jeito que eu to amanha eu vou atrasar.

Eu também – falou o escorpianino.

Que novidade você atrasar né Milo – falou Mu e Shaka juntos.

Nossa eu não me atraso tanto assim – cruzou os braços.

Só quase sempre né Milo – falou Kamus. - Sorte sua que eu moro em cima da sua casa e sempre que você pensa em matar o treino eu te boto pra fora da cama.

Você não vai fazer isso amanha vai – perguntou com uma carinha de menino pidão.

Não, Milo – falou Kamus. - Amanhã até eu vou matar o treino.

Você?

Eu sim – o aquariano falou. - Não sei porque a cara de espanto de vocês.

Bom vamos levar essa bagunça pra cozinha – perguntou o ariano.

Vamos – eles responderam.

Levaram as duas bandejas e arrumaram a bagunça. Kamus e Milo subiram até suas casas e Mu desceu até o primeiro templo. Shaka se arrumou e foi para cama.

Kamus e Milo chegaram no oitavo templo.

Milo obrigado por não me fazer desistir – falou o aquariano. - Sem a sua força eu não teria conseguido.

Não foi nada, Kamus – o escorpianino falou. - você sabe que sempre que precisar eu vou estar ao seu lado pra te ajudar.

... - ele assentiu.

Mesmo que por cosmo.

Obrigado, _mon ami_.

Boa noite francês!

Kamus apenas acenou e rumou para o seu templo.

Continua...

Gente até que enfim eu consegui escrever essa palavra... era exatamente isso que eu queria escrever no capitulo sabe mais parece que me empolguei um tantinho d+...

eu tava querendo acabar esse capitulo faz tempo... mais sempre tinha uma coisinha que eu achava importante...

agora vou dar uma revisada...

Galerinha ta valendo mto as reviews... to adorando...

isso me incentiva, sabia...

Pra quem pediu Kali.. ai está Kali...

Pra quem pediu Milo.. ai está Milo...

Pra quem pediu internet... é ela está entrando no ar... hahá!

Maior capitulo da fic e o feito em menor tempo...

espero que eu me mantenha bem assim...

Me perdoem os erros de português, caso algum tenha passado despercebido pelos meus olhos!

Bjos a todos!


	6. Balada Badalada

Viver.

Galera antes de mais nada...

Eu tive q reeditar pois o ff. net nao estava aceitando os travessões que eu estava colocando para mostrar o inicio das falas... nem a mudanca de foco num so capitulo... entao eu estou colocando dessa forma... e mais uma vez deculpa para quem ja leu... nao acontecerá nos proximos capitulos.

Saint Seiya não me pertence todos sabem disso.  
Só to usando a personalidade e também os rostinhos (e todo o resto) bonito que eles tem.  
Somente personagens que não fazendo parte do anime são de autoria minha.

- ohçlk – diálogo normal.  
- "pjds" - pensamento.  
- çoihjç.ki ou çlkjhçk – Lembrança 'çohljne' – diálogo por cosmo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Boa Leitura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo. 6 Balada Badalada.

Sábado à Noite.

Já havia passado três dias da conversa com Kali no templo de virgem. Os cavaleiros já viviam como se nada tivesse acontecido, e como sempre alguns cavaleiros já haviam voltado as velhas farras e como todas as sextas e sábados, eles estavam no point mais badalados da cidade, o Mediterrâneo.

Os cavaleiros que sempre estavam sagradamente em todos os dias de "aliviar o estress" era Aldebaran, Enzo, Aiolia, Milo e Shura.

Essa devoção gerou novos adeptos. Kanon logo se ingressou ao Clã Vip do Mediterrâneo juntamente com Aioros.

Mais não para por ai. Saga, Mu, Shaka, Afrodite e Kamus também passaram a freqüentar o local. Esses ainda iam só aos sábados. Era divertido sair com os amigos, falar besteiras.

Ficaram impressionados com Saori, Marin, Shina, Agabi, e as gêmeas Celena e Cecília. As vezes até tinham a presença do Grande Mestre.

Para ocasiões como essa, as amazonas usavam uma meia máscara, que deixava descobertos a parte inferior do nariz e a boca deixando as amazonas mais a vontade, despertando ainda mais a curiosidade dos rapazes e cavaleiros presentes no local.

Alguns cavaleiros já tinham curiosidade em apenas uma das amazonas, mais admitir isso até para si mesmo era difícil, pois a vida inteira lutaram para não se apegarem a ninguém e algum deles tinham que manter a sua fama de solteiros incorrigíveis que tinham. Não poderiam ir contra o lema inventado por Milo: "Eu sou de todo o mundo, mais não sou de ninguém!".

Chegara sábado. Dia que cavaleiros e amazonas e deusa iam para a farra.

Como sempre tinham reservada a melhor e maior mesa do Mediterrâneo. Mal chegaram e os solteiros incorrigíveis já estavam atacando, mas dessa vez Enzo estava decidido que ia admitir tanto para ele quanto para os outros de que estava apaixonado por alguém e decidira – se arriscar, pois se nunca tentasse jamais saberia se ia conseguir.

Deba, Milo, Shura, Aiolos e Kanon já estavam espalhados e agarrados em algumas amazonas ou mulheres.

I Definindo Novos Casais.

Mu conversava alegremente com Agabi. Nada alem da amizade, pois já tinha percebido os olhares de Enzo e como ele (mesmo que não se denominando) havia se tornado o cupido da turma resolveu ir ter com a amazona para nenhum engraçadinho resolvesse aparecer para não ter sérios problemas com Enzo que tem um temperamento nada amigável em certos assuntos. Alem disso tentava estimular a aproximação do amigo para deixá – los a sos, e quem sabe se resolver.

- Hoje o Mediterrâneo tá tão divertido, né Mu – a amazona falou sentada num dos bancos do balcão do bar ao lado do ariano. Mu estava com uma calça social preta e uma camisa cinza e um sapato social. Agabi usava uma blusinha preta com um ombro a mostra e uma calça jeans com umas correntes e uns acessórios em prata.

- Está sim, Agabi – o ariano falou tomando um gole do wisky. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já...

- Fora esta – sorriu Mu.

- Tava brincando – ela respondeu. - Lógico. Vamos diga – o incentivou.

- O que você acha do Enzo – perguntou a queima roupa.

- ... - Agabi ficou sem reação. Ela vinha observando o canceriano a algum tempo mais não pensava que isto estava tão a mostra assim. Sentiu a face incendiar percebendo o olhar fixo do ariano. - "Droga! Eu não queria me apaixonar por um solteiro incorrigível. Eu nunca vou ter uma chance real com ele. Só vou ser mais uma para ele"

- Agabi.

- Uhn! - ela respondeu ao ser tirada de seus devaneios. - Um bom homem, Mu. Que tem honra e dignidade digna de um cavaleiro. E eu o admiro por isso.

- Só isso – insistiu o ariano.

- Deveria ter mais alguma coisa, Mu?

- Acha que me engana, Agabi?

- Nunca te enganei.

- Está tentando agora – ele respondeu. - Não seja tola guardando isso somente para você.

- Eu não sei, Mu – ela falou com pesar. - Não vai adiantar nada.

- Não custa tentar não é mesmo? - Bem... Se é assim...

- ... - ele concordou. - Vamos lá quem sabe pelo menos isso não te alivia.

- ... - ela sorriu. - Certo. Mu eu acho...

- Acho?

- Acho que... Mu... Eu me apaixonei – falou finalmente.

- Eu imaginei – ele respondeu. - E imagino por quem seja – falou num sorriso maroto.

- É. Mais nunca vai dar certo, Mu – ela falou num semblante triste. - Ele ´s um solteiro incorrigível.

- Perai você tá apaixonada pelo Milo? - ela tentou responder mais este não lhe deu tempo. - Eu achei que era pelo Enzo!

- E é por ele, Mu – ela respondeu. - o Cavaleiro de Cancêr.

- Hum... - o ariano se viu aliviado. - Então acho que ele anda sem compania, Agabi – falou olhando para o canceriano que não tirava os olhos da conversa dos dois.

Ela olhou em direção ao cavaleiro. E o viu fitando os dois. - Mu ele viu! E agora – perguntou ela num tom de suplica. Olhou de soslaio e viu o cavaleiro se aproximando. - Ele ta vindo aqui!

- Agora, Agabi – sorriu maroto. - Agora é com você – e saiu imediatamente.

Agabi se desesperou.- "E agora? O que eu faço, falo. Pelos deuses!"

000

Mu saiu e deixou Agabi e voltou para a mesa onde estavam Kamus, Saga, Shaka, Saori, Afrodite, Marin e ( surpreendentemente )Aiolia. Observou que Shura havia engatado numa conversa muito animada com Shina num canto da boate.

- Olha veja Mu por aqui - perguntou o aquariano.

- Pensei que estava rodeando a Agabi, carneirinho – falou Aiolia.

- Agabi é só minha amiga, leãozinho – respondeu o ariano.

- Mu eu já te falei que você está lindo hoje – perguntou Saori.

- É... Bem... - o ariano alem de gaguejar estava vermelho fazendo todos rirem, menos Afrodite que se viu um tanto quanto enciumado com o comentário da deusa.

- Olha só a nossa deusa elogiando um cavaleiro – Saga falou.

- Como se você, Saga não estivesse no mesmo alto nível de elegância que o Mu né – a deusa falou. - Tanto quanto Kamus, Shaka, Aiolia e – olhou ternamente para o pisciano. - Você principalmente, Afrodite.

O pisciano engoliu em seco ficando violentamente vermelho. - "O que eu falo agora!"

'Kristofer responde logo fala que ela também tá bonita é a sua deixa!' - incentivou o ariano.

- O... obrigado, Srta – ele respondeu. - Você também está deslumbrante – falou corando mais ainda fazendo – a corar também.

Mu e Shaka que já sabia do que se passava confirmaram o interesse mutuo do casal. Kamus, Saga, Marin e Aiolia os olharam e perceberam o que estava acontecendo.

- Er... Shaka vamos dar uma volta – chamou o ariano.

- Claro Mu, vamos dar uma olhada no mar – respondeu ele.

- Nós vamos também – falou Saga e Kamus juntos.

- Marin o que você acha da gente dançar um pouco – perguntou o cavaleiro de leão.

- Claro vamos sim – ela respondeu entendendo o recado.

- Bom – falou Saori nervosa. - Acho que estamos nós dois aqui, Afrodite...

- Kristofer – ele a cortou.

- Como – ela perguntou sem entender.

- Meu nome é Kristofer como o seu é Saori – ele a viu olhar agora completamente perdida. - Atena e Afrodite de Peixes fica para os que não nos são tão íntimos – falou num fôlego só para não parar no meio do caminho por falta de coragem.

Saori se sentiu muito a vontade com a liberdade dada pelo cavaleiro. - "Ah como você me faz feliz por querer conversar comigo por me dar essa liberdade. Só espero poder ter a chance de mostrar os meu sentimentos. E agora farei sem medo!". - Tudo bem Kristofer. Alias é um nome lindo para um dos meus cavaleiros mais belos de todo o Santuário.

- "Será que o Mu tem razão e ela também goste de mim? Não que ele tenha falado isso mais ele falou para eu reparar e acho que ela está demonstrando isso." - Que bom que gosta. Mas me diga...

E assim Saori e Kristofer engataram uma conversa menos tímida para se conhecerem melhor. O que era justamente o que eles queriam, mais nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de falar.

II Assegurando a Felicidade.

Os cavaleiros estavam observando o casal de longe e decidiram ir um pouco no terraço. Lá eles encontraram as gêmeas Celena e Cecília.

- Oi rapazes – elas falaram.

- Olá meninas – eles responderam.

- Mu cadê a Agabi – Cecília perguntou.

- Deve estar com o Enzo no bar – ele respondeu.

- Com o Enzo – os cavaleiros perguntaram incrédulos.

- Posso saber o porque do espanto de vocês – Celena falou estreitando os orbes de forma perigosa.

- Bem é que... - começou Shaka.

- Vocês sabem... - tentou continuar Saga.

- Ele é um solteiro incorrigível como eles costumam se auto denominar – respondeu Kamus sem cerimônia nenhuma.

- Kamus tenho que descordar de você – o ariano falou.

- Ué porque Mu – perguntou o virginiano. - A Agabi é nossa amiga e eu não quero vê – lá sofrer nas mãos de um solteiro incorrigível.

- Isso é verdade, Mu – o geminiano falou. - Todos nós já percebemos que a Agabi gosta do Enzo e...

- E ele também gosta dela, Saga – ele respondeu. - Eu vi que o Enzo ultimamente tem andado mais quieto nas baladas e também enquanto eu estava falando com a Agabi ele estava quieto num canto e não desgrudava os olhos dela.

- Como você sabe disso, Mu – Kamus perguntou desconfiado. - Como você sabe que ele gosta dela também e que não quer só se aproveitar como fez na maioria das vezes.

- Kamus, Saga e Shaka porque vocês não olham com seus próprios olhos e vejam que os solteiros incorrigíveis não são na verdade tão incorrigíveis assim – falou o ariano. - Se vocês perceberem eles são os primeiros a ser fisgados – completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Então vamos ver – todos falaram.

E lá se foram todos os dourados ver o que aconteceria em seguida bom eles tinham dois casais para dar certo essa noite. E eles esperavam que Enzo não fizesse nenhum mal a Agabi.

000

O canceriano se sentou onde o ariano estava a instantes atrás. - Posso te fazer compania – perguntou sedutoramente.

- "E agora?" - ela pensou. - Er... Claro.

- Parecia que a conversa que estava tendo com Mu estava animada – ele falou maroto. - Mas parece que quando me viu ele saiu – sorriu vendo a amazona sem reação pelo que falava.

- Bem... Ele...

- Queria nos deixar a sós – a cortou vendo a corar furiosamente.

- ... - ela abriu a boca para responder mais nada lhe vinha a mente. - "Responde qualquer coisa que seja uma negativa Agabi! Mais responde logo que ele já descobriu que é verdade!"

- É eu estava certo – ele falou vitorioso. - "O único problema é saber se ela sente por mim o mesmo que eu por ela e que se foda os códigos das amazonas e que se foda ainda mais o dos cavaleiros de ouro." - Eu queria conversar com você, afinal de contas nos conhecemos a muitos anos e mesmo assim...

- E mesmo assim – ela falou na esperança de ele completar a frase.

- E mesmo assim sinto que não a conheço – ele falou. - Gostaria de te conhecer melhor, Agabi.

O semblante da amazona se iluminou. - Eu desejo a mesma coisa, Máscara.

- Enzo - "Será que eu ouvi direito ela deseja a mesma coisa? Ah agora Enzo vê se não faz besteira porque você sabe que essa amazona é muito importante para você! Embora eu ainda não tenha visto seu rosto totalmente você já me encanta, faz parte dos meus sonhos a noite..."

- Como – ela o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Enzo – falou sorrindo e pondo a mão dele sobre a dela no balcão com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. - Entre amigos não precisa de formalidades. - "Embora não seja apenas isso que eu queira de você. Mas dessa vez não é apenas para uma noite."

- Obrigada por me ver fazer parte do seu ciclo de amigos mais próximos, Enzo.

- Eu não sei porque isso não aconteceu antes – falou como que procurando explicação para ele mesmo. - Ahn... Vamos dançar?

- Vamos.

000

Os dois saíram do bar de braços dados. Sendo prontamente seguidos pelo olhar de alguns desconfiados cavaleiros. Mais vendo que o comportamento de Enzo era totalmente diferente de quando ele estava com qualquer outra mulher eles resolveram dar um voto de confiança.

000

- " Porque eu me sinto tão inseguro com ela. Eu. Justo eu. Um dos solteiros incorrigíveis. O que essa mulher faz comigo que inebria minhas sensações!" - pensou o cavaleiro de câncer.

- "Nossa é tudo tão perfeito. Esse momento é perfeito e eu espero que ele não acabe nunca.!" - ela pensou sendo conduzida para o meio da pista e se encaixando perfeitamente nos braços do cavaleiro.

- Agabi.

- Uhn – ela respondeu meio zonza com os acontecimentos que a estava deixando totalmente feliz.

- Bem... Eu... - " Que droga quando eu fui de gaguejar para falar o que eu queria para uma mulher... Será que? Não...".

- Enzo eu sei o que você quer falar – ela falou decidida. - E o que você falar eu quero ouvir!

- "Por Atena! Me segura que eu vou cair!" - ele pensou desesperado por sentir suas pernas bambas. - Agabi eu não sei o que está havendo comigo – ele começou. - Mais faz algum tempo que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e eu não estou sabendo lidar com esses sentimentos novos...

- Você está querendo me dizer que não para de pensar em mim?

- ... - ele assentiu.

- " Eu não acredito ele pensa em mim!" - comemorou internamente. - Mas... - " Não se esqueça o que ele é Agabi!" - Você não é um solteiro in...

- É Agabi... Eu era... Não sou mais.

- Unh!

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado Agabi – ele falou num sussurro cúmplice nos ouvidos da amazona. - E Agabi, foi por você que eu me apaixonei.

A amazona o olhou surpresa não esperava por aquela confissão ela simplesmente estava em choque porque tudo o que ela mais queria desde que todos voltaram a vida era estar nos braços do cavaleiro.

- Agabi – ele falou num sussurro apaixonado vendo ela fechar os olhos e suspirar. - Fica comigo – completou no ouvido dela.

- Enzo – a voz da amazona praticamente sumiu e ela o abraçou com mais forca para que aquilo tudo nunca mais acabasse sentindo o cavaleiro estreitar ainda mais os braços em torno dela.

- Fica comigo, Agabi – ele continuou sussurrando no ouvido dela vendo – a suspirar mais fundo ainda. - Fica comigo a partir dessa noite.

- Unh! – ela se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços do cavaleiro de câncer. - Eu fico Enzo – e olhou diretamente para ele com os olhos brilhando. - Eu sempre vou ficar com você.

Ele segurou o rosto da amazona e a beijou de forma carinhosa e calma coisa que nunca tinha feito em sua vida era sempre com agressividade... É Agabi era realmente diferente...

000

Um pouco longe dali estavam os cavaleiros designados a garantir sucesso e evitar com que os amigos se ferisse...

- É – comentou Mu. - Esse é o inicio do fim dos solteiros incorrigíveis.

- Como assim – perguntou os outros menos Shaka.

- Acho que eu entendi o que o Mu quis dizer – falou o homem mais próximo de Deus.

- Como assim – os outros perguntaram.

- Simples – o ariano e o virginiano responderam juntos.

- Bem eles se dizem que são os que nunca irão ter compromisso na vida – começou o virginiano.

- E estão sendo os primeiros a se apaixonar de todos nós – completou Mu.

- Enzo foi o primeiro – Shaka falou.

- E não duvido que logo mais o Shura e o Aiolia faça parte da mesma turma do Enzo – completou o ariano.

- Eu já tinha notado isso – falou Saga. - Eles estão muito alvoroçados com todo o tempo que perderam e se dizem intocáveis.

- Pois é eu sempre achei que o intocável aqui fosse o Shaka.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Kamus isso são modos de se falar na frente das meninas.

- Somos meninas, Shaka mais entendemos disso – falou Celena apontando para a meia máscara.

- Mas com certeza essa turma estará dobrada e se tornarão os comprometidos incorrigíveis – Mu falou fazendo todos rirem.

000

Nesse meio de tempo Kristofer e Saori já estavam um pouco altos com as bebidas fazendo com que eles estivessem bem mais a vontade para falar sobre seus sentimentos. Nada muito alto. O Suficiente para criarem coragem para o que tinham que falar.

- Saori posso te fazer uma pergunta – perguntou Afrodite.

- Claro Kristofer.

- Você já se apaixonou?

- Uhn! - ela murmurou. - Já sim.

- Eu posso te contar alguma coisa – Kris que já estava com bastante coragem se pronunciou.

- Diga, Kristofer – ela falou esperançosa.

- Eu me apaixonei por você, Saori

- Uhn! - ela falou espantada. - Nossa você é direto não?

- Eu sou sim – falou no ouvido da deusa. - Quero pedir permissão para beija – la Atena – sussurrou de maneira sedutora.

- Uhn – ela suspirou virando diretamente para ele numa distancia perigosa. - Pois para isso, Kristofer você não precisa de autorização.

- Ah é!

O cavaleiro chegou mais perto e quando os seus lábios roçaram os da deusa – Ah foi muito bom dançar com você Aiolia – falou Marin chegando na mesa e vendo o quase beijo. - Ops.

- Droga chegamos bem na hora do primeiro beijo – falou sussurrando no ouvido da amazona para eles não ouvirem.

- Sentem – se – a deusa falou. - Devem estar cansados de dançarem.

- É sim – falaram em unissoro.

Afrodite já estava começando a conjurar duas rosas sangrentas por ter sido interrompido pelos dois amigos, quando Atena pousou a mão em sua perna num gesto pedindo paciência.

000

Os dourados presenciaram tudo e claro quiseram matar o leonino e a águia, mais como agora não tinha mais jeito eles se dirigiram para a mesa e de lá resolveram voltar para o Santuário.

Quando estavam na saída da boate encontraram Enzo e Agabi abraçados e extremamente apaixonados. E assim todos caminharam de volta ao Santuário.

III Despedidas.

Chegaram na frente da primeira casa e Enzo tratou de ir acompanhar Agabi até sua casa.

Por cavalheirismo, Aiolia acompanhou Marin e Mu, Saga, Shaka e Kamus foram acompanhar as gêmeas até suas casas. O pisciano iria acompanhar Saori até o décimo terceiro templo com a desculpa que o templo dele era o anterior.

E lá se separaram.

000

Ao chegarem em frente a casa da amazona, Enzo a cumprimentou com um beijo sôfrego. Separaram – se levemente apenas para recuperarem o fôlego.

- Posso te fazer um convite, Agabi – ele falou num sussurro rouco no ouvido da amazona.

- Pode, Enzo – falou ela com a voz um pouco receosa.

- Quer almoçar comigo no meu templo amanha?

- Uhn! - suspirou aliviada. - Claro que sim. Que horas?

- Hum – ele pensou. - A hora que for melhor para você – ele falou sorrindo.

- Pode ser meio dia?

- Perfeito – ele falou. - Amanha você provará uma das maiores delicias da culinária italiana.

- Eu não duvido disso – ela sorriu acariciando a face do cavaleiro.

Se despediram com mais um beijo e ele a esperou entrar para só depois seguir para o seu templo.

000

Os cavaleiros chegaram a casa das gêmeas sem nenhum problema.

- Obrigada meninos por nos acompanhar – Celena falou.

- Até mais ver garotos – falou Cecília.

- Espero que tenhamos mais noites como esta – falou o ariano.

- Eu também - falou Cecília. - Boa noite a todos e obrigado.

- Boa noite – falaram em unissoro e voltaram a caminho das doze casas.

- Boa noite – falou a gêmea de Cecília.

Os cavaleiros pegaram o caminho para as doze casas novamente.

- Posso fazer um comentário sobre as gêmeas – o aquariano falou.

- Claro – todos responderam.

- Se elas são gêmeas idênticas porque uma tem cabelo liso e a outra tem cabelo cacheado?

- Kamus – falou Saga. - Entre gêmeos idênticos existem muitas coisas que você não pode explicar.

- Eu já soube de casos de gêmeos idênticos sendo com cabelos escuros e o outro claro – falou Shaka.

- Também soube de casos de cor de olhos diferentes, ou um possuir uma marca de nascença e outro não – completou o ariano.

- Pode não parecer, Kamus mais eu e o Kanon temos algumas diferenças anatômicas sim – falou o geminiano. - Podem ser mínimas mais temos.

- Como qual -perguntou o aquariano.

- Como uma diferença na cor dos nossos olhos – ele respondeu. - Se você prestar atenção você verá que os meus olhos são verdes e dependendo da variação de humor ele fica puxado para o mel quando o Kanon nas mesmas condições os olhos dele adquiri um tom azulado.

- Interessante – falou Kamus.

Assim conversando agora sobre coisas banais eles deixaram Mu no primeiro templo seguido de Saga.

Quando chegaram em virgem, o aquariano hesitou em continuar o que não passou despercebido pelo guardião do templo.

Shaka convidou Kamus a entrar para uma derradeira. Na sala, Kamus sentou – se no sofá e o anfitrião foi até o barzinho pegar a bebida.

- O que você quer beber, Kamus?

- Pode ser o que você beber mesmo.

- Eu vou beber martini – falou o virginiano. - Quer mesmo assim?

- Quero.

Shaka serviu a bebida nos copos e trouxe para o amigo sentando na frente dele.

- Quer falar sobre algo comigo, Kamus?

- Uhn! - ele falou sem entender.

- Kamus eu sei que quer falar comigo – ele falou paciente. - Sobre o que é?

- Kali.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Bem não é exatamente sobre ela mais faz uns quatro dias que nos falamos e bem parece que os computadores só chegaram essa semana que vem, mais eu ainda estou ansioso.

- Calma, Kamus – ele respondeu. - Eu pedi para a gente ter paciência pois ela não tem preparo para ficar usando o cosmo daquela forma como a forçamos.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Se quer falar com ela, ligue para ela – ele falou serenamente. - Tem todos os números dela no relatório entregue a você pela Saori.

- Bem o problema é o português e também eu vou falar com ela e...

- Kamus você domina o português – falou Shaka. - Isso se chama insegurança. Mas eu e entendo. Estou enrolando para procurar a Samara.

- Que que eu vá com você para falar com ela, Shaka?

- Eu tenho que ver com a Saori se ela ainda está aqui e se estiver, Kamus eu quero – ele sorriu.

- Bem – o aquariano falou terminando a bebida – obrigado por me passar mais uma vez a segurança que preciso – suspirou levantando sendo acompanhado pelo amigo. - Sabe, Shaka. Em se tratando de Kali toda a geleira que eu construí derrete em uma fração de segundos.

- Eu entendo Kamus – ele falou acompanhando até a saída do templo. - Boa noite e durma bem.

- Você também, Shaka – e assim ele subiu até o décimo primeiro templo.

000

Saori e Kristofer estavam no terraço do décimo terceiro templo num dos bancos de mármore branco esculpido a séculos conversando sob a luz do luar.

- Bem aqui estamos – ela começou.

- Aqui estamos iluminados sob esse luar lindo da Grécia – ele falou sorrindo sedurotamente. - Uma noite perfeita para um casal de apaixonados se declarar – falou sussurrando no ouvido da deusa.

- Afrodite – ela falou fechando os olhos e se entregando ao cheiro de rosas exalado pelo cavaleiro.

- Kristofer – ele falou segurando o queixo dela forçando – a encarar os olhos do mesmo. - Para você pode ser só Kris – completou apoiando a testa na dela.

- Kris...

Nesse mesmo momento ele tomou – lhe os lábios e começou a acaricia - los com seus próprios fazendo com que ela relaxasse e abrisse a boca para receber todo o carinho que o cavaleiro tinha para lhe oferecer.

Ele aprofundou o beijo ao mesmo tempo que a enlaçou pela cintura sendo correspondido pela deusa que apoiou uma mão em sua nuca como que se pedisse para aprofundar o beijo e com a outra mão pousou no rosto do cavaleiro para sentir toda a beleza que ali existia.

Separaram – se ofegantes completamente vermelhos pelo que acabara de acontecer.

Ela estava completamente perdida com todas as sensações. - Kris – ela chamou num sussurro rouco.

- Uhn!

- Eu acho melhor entrar, pois ainda tenho que organizar amanha o almoço dos cavaleiros.

- Eu sei – ele falou meio a contra gosto. - Vamos – ele levantou e estendeu sua mão pra que ela se levantasse.

- Vamos – ela levantou mas ele a enlaçou pela cintura a beijou novamente.

Se separaram e ele sussurrou - Não antes de um ultimo beijo.

Ela sorriu sendo correspondida por ele imediatamente.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui – ela falou.

- Foi um imenso prazer – ele falou dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo em seguida.

- Ah – ela suspirou. - Hora de tentar dormir – sacudiu a cabeça e caminhou para o quarto.

Lá ela se arrumou e se deitou. - "Ele é tão lindo" – e foi com esse pensamento que dormiu.

000

Kristofer chegou no décimo segundo templo suspirando.

- "Ela é tão linda! Tão cheirosa!" - pensou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. - como é bom se apaixonar. E com esses pensamentos se arrumou e foi se deitar.- " Como será amanha?" e perdido nesses pensamentos dormiu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olá!  
Mais um capitulo chega ao fim!  
Espero que estejam gostando da fic.  
Desculpem qualquer erro de português que tenha passado despercebido aos meus olhos...

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando capitulo por capitulo, vocês sabem que isso é muito importante para mim...

Beijos e até a próxima. 


	7. O Dia seguinte Parte I

Viver.

- ohçlk – diálogo normal.

- "pjds" - pensamento.

_- çoihjç.ki ou çlkjhçk _– Lembrança

'çohljne' – diálogo por cosmo.

Obs: Sant Seiya não me pertence.

Esse capitulo não é tão gigante assim é que no final tem uma receita das delicias preparadas pelo nosso italiano mais charmoso do zodíaco.

Vamos lá:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boa Leitura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 7.

O Dia Seguinte. Parte I.

I Domingo de manha.

Poucos cavaleiros acordaram relativamente cedo. Bem cedo eu diria umas 9 horas da manha, pois a noitada foi proveitosa.

XXX

Em Virgem.

Shaka acordou um pouco antes das nove. Tomou um banho, vestiu uma túnica branca que ia até os joelhos, arrumou seu quarto, foi para a cozinha e fez uma refeição leve para logo em seguida ir meditar.

XXX

Em Aquário.

Kamus era um deles que já preparava um café da manha reforçado próprio para fazê – lo acordar. Depois logo em seguida foi cuidar de seu templo para mante – lo em ordem, fez uma limpeza geral e organizou as únicas coisas fora do lugar em seu templo, que era a louça que tinha usado para o café e a sua cama. Separou a sua roupa de forma metódica e as lavou separadamente na máquina sempre deixando as roupas brancas de molho antes de serem lavadas para não pegarem cor ou tirar qualquer mancha que teimasse em ficar no tecido albino. Feito tudo o que tinha em mente para a manha foi para o seu quarto separar as roupas que vestiria para o almoço e foi tomar banho.

XXX

Em Áries.

Mu também acordou disposto. Tomou café da manha, deu uma passada geral no seu templo e foi diretamente para a sua sala especial onde trabalhava nas armaduras que ainda estavam em restauração depois da Guerra contra Hades. Eram realmente muita armadura. Trabalhou até um pouco antes da hora de ir para o décimo terceiro templo. Correu para seu quarto tomou um rápido banho e se arrumou.

XXX

Em Gêmeos.

Saga foi o primeiro dos dois a acordar dos gêmeos. Acordou um pouco antes das nove para poder organizar suas coisas e meditar um pouco. Kanon acordou por volta das dez com um pouco de dor de cabeça e encontrou o irmão na sala meditando, mais isso não foi percebido por ele.

- Bom dia Saga – falou Kanon ao irmão que estava na sala da casa meditando.

- Uhn? - Saga foi levemente voltando de sua meditação. - Oi Kanon, a farra rendeu ontem – perguntou dando de ombros.

- É... Me rendeu só uma bela dor de cabeça, isso sim – o mais novo afirmou.

- Vem cá – disse Saga se levantando e pegando na mão do irmão, fazendo com que ele o seguisse até a cozinha.

- O Que é isso – o mais novo de Saga olhou assustado para um chá verde preparado fazendo cara de nojo apenas de sentir o cheiro.

- Bebe – ordenou o mais velho.

Kanon deu uma provada do liquido e quase devolveu tudo ao sentir o gosto amargo da bebida. - Credo Saga isso é pra eu melhorar ou é pra eu passar mais mal.

- Pra você melhorar, Kanon. - falou pacientemente. - Agora bebe – a voz que saiu foi suave, mas Kanon entendeu o recado que a paciência de seu irmão tinha limites.

Kanon então tampou o nariz tentando fazer, em vão, o sabor daquilo ser mais suave. Bebeu praticamente de uma vez aquela coisa horrorosa que o irmão tinha lhe feito. - Argh! To vendo que você me ama mesmo não é – perguntou meio irritado vendo o irmão assentir. - O que era aquela coisa horrorosa?

- Boldo – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Credo onde você conseguiu essa coisa nojenta.

- Com o nosso vizinho de baixo, Kanon.

- O Aldebaran?

Saga assentiu.

- Ahrg isso só pode ser do Brasil, aqui não tem algo tão ruim assim.

- Saga apenas deu um leve sorriso. - Vamos indo para o quarto que eu te ajudo a se arrumar.

- Tá bom, mais antes eu vou comer alguma coisa e...

- Depois você come, Kanon.

O mais novo olhou desconfiado para o irmão mais resolveu não questionar. Ao chegarem no quarto, Kanon estava separando a roupa que iria usar após o banho para irem ao décimo terceiro templo para almoçarem com Saori e os outros cavaleiros de ouro.

Kanon de repente começou a se sentir mal e do nada jogou a muda de roupa que estava em suas mãos no chão e correu para o banheiro. Saga que estava observando tudo da cama de seu gêmeo suspirou. - Eu sabia – e caminhou até o banheiro para amparar Kanon.

Encontrou o irmão debruçado no vaso sanitário e constatou que o irmão estava realmente mal. Viu o mais novo fazer um gesto com a mão para que não se aproximasse, mas Saga ignorou o pedido rompendo a distancia entre eles e se agachou ao lado do mais novo segurando delicadamente o cabelo do irmão com uma mão e com a outra em volta do tórax para ajuda – lo a manter o equilíbrio.

Kanon continuou até que seu estômago estivesse completamente limpo. Quando percebeu que o irmão já estava um pouco melhor ajudou – o a se levantar e este ir até a pia do banheiro para lavar a boca e escovar os dentes.

- Credo – Kanon falou num intervalo entre as lavadas da boca. - Eu não tava tão mal assim a ponto de vomitar.

- Foi o boldo, Kanon.

- O que – perguntou incrédulo. - Você me deu aquilo de propósito – perguntou exaltado.

- Kanon entenda que o boldo ele limpa o organismo, isso ajudou a você passar um dia melhor porque se não tivesse tomado iria ficar com mal estar até amanha.

- Tudo bem, Saga – falou o mais novo conformado. - Obrigado.

- De nada – falou ele. - Agora vai tomar banho que eu vou preparar café pra nós dois.

- Ok – falou Kanon vendo o irmão sair do banheiro. - Saga! - gritou já no box.

- O que é – falou Saga voltando para o banheiro a fim de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Faz aquele negócio que você fez ontem?

- Eu fiz muitas coisas para comer ontem, Kanon o que você quer especificamente?

- Aqueles bolinhos que você coloca açúcar depois de prontos – falou massageando os cabelos cheios de espuma.

- Bolinhos de chuva, Kanon – falou Saga ao irmão. - Eu faço sim.

- Valew!

- Vê se acaba com isso logo! - gritou já saindo do quarto.

Saga foi para a cozinha preparar o que o irmão havia lhe pedido. Constatou que a maioria das coisas que fazia vinha das maravilhosas receitas que Deba tinha passado para treinarem o português e também para conhecer a culinária já que uma brasileira iria começar a viver brevemente no santuário.

- É Deba... Viva a você!

XXX

Em Peixes.

Kristofer acordou feliz da vida. Finalmente tinha conseguido se declarar para a deusa. Mais também teve receio que ela tivesse só o aceitado por causa da bebida. Começou a se apavorar. E decidiu finalmente por não ir ao almoço.

XXX

Em Câncer.

Enzo acordou por volta das dez horas para arrumar seu templo e fazer o almoço.

Optou por fazer uma lasanha ao molho bolonheza e como sobremesa uma torta de cereja. Preparou uma mesa espetacular em sua sala de jantar com tudo que tinha direito.

Uma toalha branca rendada com o fundo de linho cobria a mesa redonda ao lado da sala de estar. Cada lugar havia uma espécie de jogo americano de branco com detalhes verdes combinando com a toalha e com a decoração.

Os pratos quadrados de porcelana totalmente brancos sobre um porta prato quadrado também de porcelana num tom de verde pistache. Os talheres de prata habilmente colocados ao lado do prato. Um guardanapo de pano no mesmo tom que o porta prato envolvido por um porta guardanapo individual de prata posto em cima do prato.

Duas taças de tamanho e formas diferentes. Uma era um pouco mais alta e mais fina própria para vinho. A segunda mais baixa e larga para água. No centro da mesa havia um prato de vidro redonda com aproximadamente um terço do diâmetro da mesa sendo giratório.

No centro ficaria um porta - travessa que estaria a lasanha. De um lado estaria o vinho escolhido e do outro a água. Fora do prato havia dois castiçais de velas onde poderiam ser mais dois lugares a mesa.

- Bom eu gostei – falou Enzo para si mesmo. - Espero que ela goste – murmurou.

Seguiu para a cozinha onde só faltava colocar a lasanha no forno.

- É agora que terminei, acho melhor um banho para recebe – la – falou indo em direção ao quarto.

XXX

Em Sagitário.

Aiolos foi um dos que acordou mais tarde. Alem de seu templo ser um dos mais próximos do de Atena ele também tinha sido um dos que tinha chegado quase ao amanhecer. Tomou um banho para espantar um pouco da ressaca, fez um café praticamente sem açúcar e se vestiu, afinal já estava praticamente na hora de ir para o décimo terceiro templo.

XXX

Em Touro.

Deba havia se levantado mais ou menos na mesma hora que Aiolos pois os Solteiros incorrigíveis sempre chegavam ao amanhecer depois de noitadas e encontros mais privados com suas acompanhantes. Estava Feliz, mesmo que tenha bebido muita cerveja o brasileiro era forte, talvez com influencia de sua constelação guardiã. Quem sabe. Arrumou seu quarto, tomou um banho e comeu alguma coisa apenas para chegar no ultimo templo.

Em Capricórnio.

Shura acordou meio ressabiado pela noite anterior ele não tinha chegado tão tarde quanto os amigos nem ficou se atarracando em alguma mulher fácil ali no salão. Foi então que lembrou – se da compania agradável de Shina e se perdeu em pensamentos pela amazona. Quando deu – por ele, Shura balançou a cabeça tentando tirar os pensamentos que não cansavam de lhe bombardear.

- "Somos apenas amigos, Shura!" - pensou consigo mesmo. - "Pára de ficar pensando bobagens, porque se continuar assim você nem isso pode ter dela." - suspirou – É só amizade, Shura... Pára! - e saiu para se arrumar para o almoço.

XXX

Em Leão.

Aiolia acordou de bom humor, estava começando a achar que os solteiros incorrigíveis já não estava lhe caindo bem. Lembrou – se de Marin. - Será que estou gostando dela – perguntou – se. - Eu sempre a vi dessa forma, mas será...?

Suspirou firme – Deixa quieto. Deixa eu me arrumar porque tenho almoço com a Saori, hoje.

Saiu procurando o que vestir.

II Hora do almoço.

Mu terminou de se arrumar e rumou seus passos para o templo de touro. Seguiu devagar, afinal a caminhada até o último templo seria um pouco longa. Chegou cerca de três minutos sendo aguardado por Aldebaran.

- Você nunca se atrasa não é mesmo, Mu?

- Porque Aldebaran?

- São 11:45. Sempre chega aqui em casa este horário em situação como esta.

O ariano ficou um pouco vermelho. - Eu nem tinha percebido a hora.

Touro percebeu o desconserto do amigo e tratou de consertar. - Acho que seu estômago te avisa que é hora de ir não é mesmo?

- "Deba sempre brincalhão".- sorriu. - É mesmo Deba. Vamos que eu to com fome.

Touro apenas assentiu virando – se para a saída do templo para o próximo.

- Hei, por favor, me esperem – uma voz feminina chegou aos ouvidos dos cavaleiros fazendo com que eles voltassem na direção da voz.

- Agabi – os dois falaram assustados.

- Eu mesma – ela falou sorridente. - Oi Deba cumprimentou o cavaleiro com um abraço – virou – se para o ariano. - Oi Mu - e o abraçou também. - Obrigada por ontem viu – ela sussurrou – lhe ao ouvido fazendo o ariano soltar uma risadinha abafada.

- Imagina – ele falou num sussurro também já se separando da amazona. - Mais me diga onde está indo assim – falou para amazona já em vos alta a observando. A amazona usava um vestido leve de alças finas num tem de creme. Sandálias rasteirinha presas aos pés e um leve rabo prendendo os cabelos castanhos claros e ondulados. Um leve lápis no olho de cor preta destacando ainda mais os olhos de cor mel praticamente a única coisa vista através da meia máscara, com um brilho labial clarinho única parte a mostra do rosto dela.Terminando com chave de ouro com um par de brincos delicados e chegavam até um pouco abaixo da boca. - Você está linda.

Os cavaleiros viram a amazona corar um pouco. - Obrigada ela falou meio que sem jeito.

- Vamos andando – sugeriu vendo os outros assentir. - Está indo ao último templo também, Agabi – perguntou Deba querendo desviar o assunto.

- Não Aldebaran, eu vou almoçar com o Enzo no quarto templo. Ele me convidou ontem quando foi me deixar em casa.

Aldebaran só olhou para o ariano que fez um gesto imperceptível para a amazona de que depois explicasse. Touro entendeu e disse – Pode me chamar só de Deba mesmo – ele falou.

A amazona sorriu. - Obrigada.

- Não agradeça, Agabi – falou o ariano. - Você vai ver que não é um mar de rosas isso aqui – riu ele.

- Bom – falou Deba. - Acho que mar de rosas mesmo só na casa do Kristofer.

- Quem?

- É o Afrodite, Agabi – falou o ariano percebendo que a amazona não conhecia o nome do pisciano. - O nome verdadeiro do Afrodite é Kristofer.

- Nossa que nome bonito – ela comentou. - Combina com ele.

O ariano limitou – se a sorrir.

- Bem eu não sou de ficar reparando em homem sabe – Deba falou meio que sem jeito.

A amazona riu.

- Bem chegamos em gêmeos – Mu falou. - Vamos ver se eles estão aqui – e caminhou para dentro do terceiro templo. - Kanon... Saga... - ele chamou.

- Estamos aqui dentro Mu, entrem – respondeu um dos gêmeos.

- Vamos entrar na ala residencial do templo de gêmeos – perguntou Agabi animada.

- Vamos sim – respondeu Deba. - Qualquer dia desses te mostro a casa de touro também.

- Sim, sim – falou Mu se encaminhando para a porta de entrada. - Faço minhas as palavras do Deba.

- Valeu pessoal – ela falou.

Entraram na sala de estar do terceiro templo. Viu que o ambiente da sala de estar com a sala de tv ou a da famosa bagunça estava dividida por uma espécie de parede que estava atrás de um sofá. A sala de estar era constituída de um sofá de três lugares que era encostada na paredinha, de frente um sofá um pouco menor com duas mesinhas ao lado. Encostado na parede tinha um enorme puf de dois lugares e mais outra mesinha entre ele e o grande sofá, de frente para o puf estava duas poltronas. Com uma mesa de centro todas de vidro e o pé de metal.

Passaram pela sala de tv e pela sala de jantar.

- Ué cadê eles – Agabi e Deba perguntaram juntos.

- Saga – Mu gritou.

- No quarto – respondeu ele.

- Vocês estão prontos – perguntou o jovem de cabelos lavanda receoso.

- Sim – falou ele chegando na porta que dava para a entrada da área intima da casa. - Oi Agabi – ele falou surpreso.

- Oi – ela falou com as faces levemente rosadas.

- Cadê o Kanon, Saga – perguntou o taurino.

- To bem aqui – ele respondeu chegando ao lado do irmão meio pálido ainda.

- Nossa, Kanon – os visitantes falaram.

- O que aconteceu pra você tá desse jeito – falou a amazona preocupada.

- Nada demais – respondeu Saga.

- É mesmo já estou melhor depois que o Saga me deu aquele chá – o geminiano fez uma careta ao lembrar do gosto.

- Deixa eu adivinhar – falou Deba colocando a mão no queijo de forma pensativa. - Boldo – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Isso mesmo – os gêmeos responderam.

- Tá explicado – ele deu de ombros.

Mu e Agabi se olharam não entendendo nada e simplesmente deram de ombros também, afinal não deveria ser nada importante.

- Vamos pessoal – Saga falou.

- Vamos sim - respondeu o gêmeo. - Que bom que você também vai almoçar conosco Agabi.

- É... Bem... - ela começou sem ter como explicar a situação.

- Ela não vai almoçar no último templo – falou o ariano fazendo sinal para que não questionasse nada aquela hora.

- Bem galera vamos logo – Deba falou desviando a atenção do pessoal a fim de tirar a tensão do lugar.

- Vamos - todos responderam por fim e rumaram ao templo de câncer.

No caminho até o quarto templo os cinco foram jogando conversa fora, brincando com Kanon pelo comportamento da noite anterior a ponto de ter que tomar um boldo para ficar legal. E foi assim nesse clima que cegaram ao templo de câncer. Onde o clima descontraído fora trocado pelo clima por um clima romântico banhado a luz de velas e uma música suave, o que fez com que os cavaleiros olharem de soslaio para a amazona que engoliu em seco e ficou com as faces em brasas.

- Sejam bem vindos ao templo de câncer – falou o anfitrião. – Os cavaleiros podem passar.

- Isso quer dizer que a Agabi fica? – perguntou um Kanon inocente.

- É! – falou Saga dando um cutucão no irmão.

- Ah... é... Você fica. Até mais Enzo. – falou Kanon puxando Saga e Aldebaran sendo seguido por um Mu sem entender.

Quando saíram do templo de câncer Kanon parou e encarou os outros cavaleiros com as mãos na cintura.

- Dá pra alguém aqui me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Bem é que o Enzo tá a fim da Agabi – falou o gêmeo de Kanon.

- Ah isso eu sabia tava na cara dele – ele respondeu gesticulando displicentemente.

- Então porque pergunta – Saga falou com as mãos na cintura com o tronco inclinado na direção do irmão.

- Era só pra ter certeza.

- Acalmem – se – falou o gigante. – Não briguem crianças.

Os gêmeos olharam para o taurino com os orbes cerrados fazendo escorrer uma gotinha na testa do ariano. – Vamos parar com isso. – falou ele apartando de vez a confusão. – Eu vou explicar o que está acontecendo mais não queria que Agabi estivesse aqui.

- Então comece – falou os cavaleiros de uma só vez.

Foi assim... – Mu explicou o que estava acontecendo no caminho até Leão, os cavaleiros que não tinha idéia da história escutavam com uma atenção extraordinária. Saga só se prendeu mais na história em fatos que lhe era desconhecidos. Terminada toda a narração do ariano eles se mantiveram no mais absoluto silêncio até chegar nas postas de Leão.

- Péra um pouquinho aí – falou Kanon fazendo todos pararem e lhe darem suas respectivas atenção. – Deixa eu entender, Mu! Você tá dizendo que o Enzo ta a fim da Agabi. Isso eu acho que todos aqui entendeu, certo?

- Certo – responderam.

- Bem - coçou a cabeça. – Ele tá realmente a fim ou tá apaixonado.

- Tá apaixonado por ela – o ariano e o geminiano responderam.

- Ahhhhhh mais ai ele não vai ser mais um solteiro in...

- Ah Kanon, deixa de ser infantil – falou o irmão.

Deba com a noticia ficou petrificado no chão. – Eu não acredito nisso – ele falou incrédulo.

- Deba – falou o ariano repreendendo o amigo. – Acha que vocês são inabaláveis?

- É que não é isso Mu.

- O que é?

- Mu não de atenção a eles – Saga falou. – Vamos entrar.

Entraram encontrando Aiolia impaciente esperando pelos companheiros.

- Onde vocês estavam – perguntou visivelmente ansioso. – E cadê aquele caranguejo?

- Ele não vai almoçar com a gente Aiolia – falou Kanon incomodado.

- Ué – ele respondeu sem entender. – Porque?

- Porque ele vai al... – começaram o ariano e o gêmeo de Kanon que foram interrompido por esse ultimo.

- Ele vai almoçar com a namoradinha dele – falou quase gritando.

- O que? – perguntou o leonino visivelmente perturbado. – Ele enlouqueceu?

- Enlouqueceu – falou Kanon.

- E sem chance de cura – completou Deba.

Saga e Mu olharam tudo aquilo com uma imensa gota.

- Acho melhor nos apressar – falou Saga caminhando juntamente com Mu pela saída.

Os outros os acompanharam com uma feição de derrota.

Chegaram em Virgem tranqüilamente. Shaka como era muito discreto não falou nada a respeito pela falta do cavaleiro. Seguindo rapidamente para Libra onde não fizeram parada. Quando chegaram em escorpião não encontraram Milo na entrada mais ainda sentiram o cosmo do cavaleiro dentro da casa onde foram ver o que tinha acontecido com o cavaleiro.

III Almoço a Luz de Velas.

O cavaleiro de câncer estava boquiaberto com a amazona. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Ele queria fazer algum elogio mais estava tão atrapalhado com o que vira que nem conseguia pensar direito.

- Er... Oi Agabi – ele falou sem jeito.

- Oi, Enzo – ela falou num sorriso tímido. – Você está muito bonito esta tarde – viu – o corar furiosamente.

- É bem você está linda, Agabi.

Ela analisou o cavaleiro de cima abaixo que percebeu seu olhar e simplemtente não tinha como se livrar deles, pois também a olhava de forma tímida mais abertamente. O cavaleiro vestia uma calça social cáqui, uma camisa branca com um sapato marrom. Seus cabelos negros revoltados e os olhos azuis a fez suspirar.

O cavaleiro tomou coragem e rompeu a distancia (pequena) entre eles e deu um beijo no rosto da amazona que estremeceu levemente fechando os olhos. Ele deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou do ouvido dela falando num sussurro. – Senti muita sua falta.

Ela prendeu a respiração e virou – se para o lado que o cavaleiro estava a fim de encara – lo mais ao fazer isso encontrou os lábios do mesmo e sem pensar o beijou. Separaram – se ofegantes e o cavaleiro passou a mão na face da amazona olhando – a com ternura.

- Vamos almoçar? – ele perguntou apontando para a mesa.

- Nossa! – ela olhou maravilhada.- Você fez tudo isso?

- Tudo especialmente para você. – ele falou galante.

- Está maravilhosa.

- E ainda falta o principal – ele falou puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. – Eu vou buscar agora. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Uhn! – ela olhou vendo o afastar provavelmente para a cozinha.

Na cozinha ele olhou e pegou o vinho e a água colocou a água em uma jarra de cristal e pegou o vinho e o colocou num balde com gelo para que este não perdesse a baixa temperatura e a levou para a mesa.

Agabi estava observando o caminho do cavaleiro quando este voltou com uma jarra com água e na outra mão um balde com vinho. Este ajeitou os objetos onde já havia decidido onde colocar e chegou na amazona abaixando – se ao lado dela. – Vou pegar uma das maiores delicias da Itália. – dizendo isso saiu.

- Ahn! – suspirou. – " Pra que se eu tenho ela almoçando comigo." – sorriu.

Ele voltou e pegou a lasanha e deu um ultimo retoque nela para que ela não desmanchasse durante o breve percurso até a mesa e finalmente foi para ficar com quem ele mais ansiava por compania.

Ela o viu chegando com uma bela travessa e uma massa que cheirava muito bem. – Nossa que cheiro delicioso. – ela falou vendo sorrir.

- Espero que o gosto esteja à altura do cheiro, e colocou a travessa entre a água e o vinho na travessa giratória. – Seu prato? – falou estendendo a mão para que a amazona lhe entregasse o objeto.

- Aqui está. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Ele a serviu e entregou o prato a amazona que colocou em cima do porta prato e esperou o cavaleiro se servir e ao ver o mesmo colocar o prato em cima do objeto verde pegou os talheres e experimentou o alimento.

- Nossa o gosto não está a altura do cheiro – ela comentou.

- Não? – ele perguntou desolado. "Droga tinha que errar justo hoje?"

- Não, Enzo. – sorriu. – Está melhor que o cheiro.

- Mesmo?

- Porque não veja você mesmo – ela falou indicando o pedaço da lasanha em seu garfo.

- Ah, sim – e comeu. – Hum que bom que eu acertei o tempero.

- Nossa você cozinha muito bem sabia?

- Ele sorriu de volta e assim foram comendo conversando sobre coisas banais.

Na hora da sobremesa Enzo retirou os pratos sendo prontamente ajudado pela amazona e trouxeram os pratos de sobremesa idênticos aos pratos do jantar os talheres igualmente aos usados anteriormente.

A sobremesa escolhida foi uma torta de cereja, que também foi muito elogiado pela amazona. Ao terminarem eles colocaram as coisas na cozinha e arrumaram as coisas e as colocaram em seus devidos lugares.

XXX

Em seguida se encaminharam para a sala de visita enquanto Agabi se sentou em um espaçoso (e confortável) sofá, Enzo colocou um som ambiente propício para o romance e se sentou ao ledo da amazona a olhando enquanto a amazona parecia olhar para um ponto que parecia ser bastante interessante (sem nenhum interesse, na verdade ela não estava conseguindo mesmo era encarar o cavaleiro).

Ele vendo que não teria nenhuma iniciativa vinda da amazona pegou na mão dela fazendo sair de seus devaneios. – Não vai olhar pra mim? – Ele perguntou fazendo a amazona engolir em seco e desviar o olhar. – Ei – ele falou carinhosamente segurando o queixo dela. – Eu gosto de você. Será que você ainda não percebeu que isso não vai ser apenas mais uma aventura, Agabi.

A única resposta da amazona foi fitá – lo nos olhos e o silêncio.

- Agabi – ele falou e a beijou com sofreguidão. Separaram – se mantendo apenas a testa do cavaleiro na fria meia máscara. – Será que você não está percebendo que eu amo você?

- Eu percebo, Enzo – ela falou finalmente separando – se dele e virando – se completamente de frente para ele. – E vou lhe entregar uma coisa que nenhum outro homem tem o direito de ver. – falou levando as mãos no rosto e retirando a meia máscara. – Isto ela falou lhe fitando diretamente pela primeira vez.

O cavaleiro a olhou numa mistura de espanto e admiração. – Você não é linda, Agabi. É perfeita.

- Uhn! – ela resmungou piscando tentando entender.

- Quero te fazer um pedido – ele falou segurando as duas mãos dela com as dele. – Quer ser a minha namorada?

Ela o olhou espantada. – "Nossa não pensei que isso fosse acontecer tão... rápido!" - pensou com ela mesma. – Enzo... – ela começou escolhendo bem as palavras. – É que eu pensei que isso não fosse acontecer tão rápido e... – viu a cara de decepção do cavaleiro e sorriu. – E é claro que eu aceito. – falou vendo o cavaleiro sorrir e lhe beijar mais uma vez. Separaram – se ofegantes – Eu aceito Enzo, pelo simples fato de que eu amo você.

- Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz com essa noticia – ele respondeu.

Os novos namorados continuaram a trocar juras de amor, caricias e beijos.

Continua...

Nossa que difícil...

Foi mal ter que dividir o capitulo em dois... mais olha só o tamanho... depois pode ficar muito cansativo essa com certeza seria maior que o capitulo 5 que tem 22 páginas então eu to dando uma pausa e no próximo capitulo a conclusão do dia seguinte ok?

Receitinhas (só to colocando mesmo aqui por ter elas no pc):

Torta de Cereja

Cybercook

- 1/2 quilo de farinha de trigo

- 300 gramas de margarina

- 1 ovo

- 4 colheres de açúcar

Amasse tudo e coloque numa forma redonda forrando (da mesma forma da empada) fure com o garfo toda a massa. Leve ao forno e deixe até dourar.

Recheio:

- 2 latas de leite condensado

- 2 gemas

Cozinhe em fogo baixo até ficar consistente.

Cobertura:

Coloque as claras do recheio e mais 8 claras num copo, observe a quantidade que ficou no copo, despeje numa panela em seguida coloque 2 vezes a quantidade de açúcar que havia de claras e junte as claras e misture até dissolver.

Leve ao fogo brando, observando ao mexer se a clara está começando à cozinhar, ficando esbranquiçado, (não pode deixar cozinhar) imediatamente despeje na batedeira em alta velocidade até ficar consistente.

Coloque cerejas em calda ou morangos em cima e polvilhe com castanhas picadas.

Obs.: Se quiser pode fazer em forminhas de empadas.

A lasanha bolonhesa eu não tenho mais se quiserem eu posso dar a receita de outras lasanhas que tenho aki no pc blz?

Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando da fic e que comente..

Muito obrigada especial para todos que comentam a cada capitulo!

Vocês sabem quem são vlw por toda a forca de todos vocês.

Bjos e Até!


	8. O Dia Seguinte Parte II

**Viver.**

- ohçlk – diálogo normal.

- "pjds" - pensamento.

_- çoihjç.ki ou çlkjhçk _– Lembrança

'çohljne' – diálogo por cosmo.

Obs: Sant Seiya não me pertence. Ahh se pertencesse...

_

* * *

_

**Boa Leitura!**

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 8.**

**O Dia Seguinte. Parte II.**

**I Confusão na casa de Escorpião.**

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Porque ele não ta aqui agora? – perguntou Aiolia impaciente.

-Eu não sei. – Respondeu Shaka e Mu tranqüilamente.

-Que tal se a gente chamasse ele o folgado não aparecia. – o taurino se pronunciou.

-Milo – os gêmeos gritaram sem receber uma resposta.

-Eu não entendo. – falou Shaka. – Eu sinto o cosmo dele por perto.

-Acho melhor a gente invadir a casa dele pra procurar. – falou o taurino.

-Concordo... – o ariano parou de falar quando sentiu um cosmo se comunicando com ele.

'Mu, o que está acontecendo que vocês estão demorando tanto pra chegar aqui?' – doou a voz de Kamus em sua mente.

Mu ficou olhando o nada fazendo os companheiros a lhe fitarem com curiosidade, Até que perceberam o cosmo de Kamus se manifestar.

'O Milo sumiu Kamus, nos vamos nos separar e entrar na casa dele para ver se a gente acha porque já gritamos e nada dele.'

'Esperem que eu estou descendo.' – ele se apressou. – ' Eu imagino onde ele esteja.' E antes que Mu pudesse responder o cosmo de Kamus havia desaparecido.

-Mu. – falou o virginiano passando as mãos na frente dos olhos do amigo, fazendo com que ele saísse de seu transe. – Cadê você?

-Uhn! – murmurou. – Estou aqui Shaka. - falou pegando a mão do amigo que ainda insistia em balançar frente aos seus olhos e abaixar para encara - lo.

-O que o Kamus queria com você? – Saga falou.

-Queria saber porque estávamos atrasados. – ele respondeu com naturalidade.

-Não estávamos, Mu. – Shaka falou olhando o relógio de pulso no seu braço direito. – Estamos.

-Bem se quiserem ir eu espero o Kamus descer até aqui. – ele falou fazendo os amigos arquearem uma sobrancelha.

-O que o Kamus vem fazer aqui, Mu? – perguntou Deba.

-Vem ajudar a achar o Milo. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Ele acha que sabe onde ele pode estar.

XXX

Nesse meio de tempo Kamus já estava chegando em capricórnio encontrando Shura também afobado pelo atraso dos amigos.

Kamus explicou a ele que o cavaleiro de escorpião tinha sumido, provavelmente por conta das altas dosagens de bebidas alcoólicas ingerida na noite anterior e o fizeram cair em algum canto que não fosse sua cama.

Terminada a explicação o capricorniano seguiu para o próximo templo junto de seu visitante.

XXX

-Bom eu vou ficar, afinal acho que a Saori não vai se importar se todos chegarmos um pouco atrasado. – falou o geminiano mais velho.

-É verdade, Saga. – falou o leonino. - Se for um só ele pode até reclamar.

-Mais não creio que a Saori vá criar caso para um atraso. – falou Shaka. – Ela sempre foi muito compreensiva.

-Principalmente se tratando do Milo. – falou o ariano lembrando – se das trapalhadas do amigo quando estavam no santuário apenas ele, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka e o principal motivo da conversa e de toda a confusão. Milo. – Ela já está acostumada.

Todos riram da forma simples e prática como o ariano pos a situação.

-Pelo visto a nossa deusa até coloca uma margem de atrás por conta disso né? – perguntou Kanon recebendo um aceno afirmativos dos cavaleiros, com exceção de seu gêmeo.

XXX

Chegando em Sagitário Kamus e Shura passaram rapidamente a história para Aiolos e este resolveu acompanhar os amigos que foram correndo para Escorpião.

-Chegamos falou os três vendo Kanon resmungar algo que eles não conseguiam ouvir.

-Onde você acha que ele está Kamus – perguntou o ariano aflito.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte – ele começou a falar e logo estavam todos separados para encontrar o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Mu e Shaka procuraram pelo quarto principal, closet e banheiro... Nada!

Deba, Shura e Kanon no resto dos cômodos... Também nada...

Aiolia e Aiolos estavam procurando pelo terraço e... Nada!!!

Kamus estava com Saga (Então Viro, aqui eles são amiguinhos e ajudam o Milo! Hehe... Vê se não faz mais o Saga Mal!!! Ele não é!). Eles procuraram pela lavanderia, e cozinha... Nada também!

Os irmãos se encontraram com o taurino, com o geminiano e com o capricorniano na entrada do templo onde resolveram olhar os arredores do templo. Ainda sentiam o cosmo de Milo.

XXX

Saori já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Já estava tudo pronto e nada de nenhum cavaleiro chegar. Ela vasculhou os cosmos dos cavaleiros e percebeu Enzo e... Agabi? No quarto templo. Afrodite no décimo segundo. Suspirou. – Será que ele vem? – ela se perguntou.

Afastou os pensamentos quando sentiu praticamente todos os cavaleiros no oitavo templo um tanto quanto exaltados.

-Milo... – ela falou entendendo que ali tinha confusão.

XXX

Aiolia, Aiolos e Deba foram procurar em volta do templo e Kanon e Shura foram procurar no salão principal onde foram realizadas inúmeras lutas.

Kamus e Saga entraram num cômodo do templo pouco iluminado anexo da cozinha, onde sabiam ser a dispensa do oitavo templo e seguiram para uma um pouco menor ainda que Milo havia feito de estoque de bebidas e não é que eles encontraram o aracnídeo de rabo torto lá!?

-Essa não – falou o geminiano. – O que vamos fazer?

Vamos levar ele até a cozinha, chame os outros até lá. – o aquariano respondeu.

'Encontramos ele. Venham até a cozinha do templo.' – Saga falou enquanto ajudava Kamus a carregar Milo até uma cadeira da cozinha.

-O que aconteceu. – falou o ariano assustado ao ver Milo caído em uma cadeira amparado por Kamus.

-Esse idiota bebeu alem da conta – o aquariano bufou.

-Eu vou fazer um chá de boldo pra ele. – falou Saga.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. – o ariano falou. – Quem fica pra cuidar do Milo?

-Eu fico. - falou Saga e Shaka.

-Eu também. - falou Kamus sem escolha. – Venha Shaka, vamos dar um banho nele. – os dois o levaram para o quarto.

-Vão na frente e falem para a Saori que nós vamos nos atrasar e expliquem o que aconteceu.

-Certo. - os cavaleiros falaram em unissoro saindo em direção ao próximo templo.

XXX

Kamus e Shaka estavam tendo um trabalho enorme com Milo já que este ainda se encontrava desmaiado e não colaborava com os amigos que tentavam tirar – lhe a roupa sem muito sucesso.

Shaka era o rei da paciência mais Kamus, que já tinha perdido esta a muito tempo resolveu apelar.

-Acorda Milo – ele falou dando uma bofetada na cara do amigo.

-Calma Kamus! – falou o indiano tentando fazer o amigo ser um pouco mais delicado. – Assim você mata ele.

-Ele ta desse jeito por conta própria. – falou irritado. – ACOOOORDAAAA!!!

Milo acordou num sobressalto molengo e não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. – Kamus. – ele balbuciou. – O que você está fazendo aqui. – falou ele ainda tonto.

-To tentando fazer com que você vire homem, seu irresponsável.

-Ai não grita, minha cabeça dói e AHHHHHHHHH!

-O que foi? – o aquariano falou sem entender e acompanhando o dedo apontado do cavaleiro caído no chão.

-O Shaka de virgem virou Shaka de gêmeos. – e falou isso tentando sair inutilmente do lugar por estar em cima do tapete de seu quarto. – Socorro.

Shaka virou os olhos. – Milo só tem um Shaka aqui e este sou eu. – ele falou emburrado.

-Kamus o que ta acontecendo aqui e – "plaf" um tapa sonoro ecoou no quarto do escorpião.

Saga veio chegando e os cavaleiros o levaram para o banheiro pois Saga alertou que a bebida poderia voltar em pouco tempo por onde tinha entrado.

Milo a postos em frente ao vaso segurado por um lado por um Shaka emburrado e um Kamus enfurecido. Saga prendeu os cabelos do cavaleiro de escorpião e lhe deu a bebida, que mal caiu no estomago e voltou.

Milo não tinha forças para se manter ajoelhado tendo que ser amparado pelos cavaleiros e Saga quando o viu um pouco melhor o ajudou a tirar a roupa e ficou vigiando o banho do amigo para qualquer incidente ele pudesse socorrer enquanto Kamus e Shaka separaram a roupa do cavaleiro.

Terminado tudo e Milo devidamente arrumado os cavaleiros praticamente uma hora atrasados continuaram a subida dos templos restantes.

XXX

Os Cavaleiros iam seguindo tranqüilamente conversando sobre as trapalhadas do Milo entre outras quando chegaram em peixes e estranharam que Kristofer estava ainda em seu templo.

O ariano entendendo os temores do amigo pediu para que eles fossem na frente.

-Eu heim. – falou Kanon.

-A cada casa que tem cavaleiro sempre fica um. – completou Shura.

-Pois é o próximo templo a gente vai ter que parar de novo. – Falou Deba alegre.

-É mais só porque é onde temos que almoçar. – falou o geminiano. – A Saori deve ta azul de raiva por nossa demora.

-Não se preocupe Kanon ela já deve imaginar o que aconteceu. – respondeu o taurino.

-Ah ainda bem que vocês chegaram eu estava preocupada – a deusa falou. – O que foi que o Milo aprontou.

Os cavaleiros falaram o que fizeram no oitavo templo e quem havia ficado por lá.

-Ué mais e Mu e o Kristofer? - ela perguntou corando levemente.

Como os cavaleiros não sabiam dos fatos contaram que o cavaleiro de peixes disse que ele não viria pois achava que a presença dele não faria falta a ninguém.

-Ele disse isso? – ela perguntou com os olhos triste.

-Disse – perguntou Kanon meio desconfiando de algum sentimento dela para com o cavaleiro. – Mas o Mu disse que era pra ele parar de ser bobo e vir. Acho que ele só esta meio nervoso – falou com um sorriso tentando convencer a deusa.

-É... - ela falou meio perdida mais um pouco animada. – Deve ser isso.

-Logo, logo ele ta ai com o fanfarrão do Milo.

Ela apenas sorriu. E Kanon que não é bobo nem nada entendeu o que estava se passando.

**III Em Nome do Amor.**

Após os cavaleiros estarem a uma distancia segura para não ouvir o que os dois iriam dizer Mu virou para Kristofer incrédulo e disse – Porque não vai?

-Ah Mu. – ele falou desolado. – Você não entenderia.

-Porque não tenta explicar? – o ariano falou.

-Vai adiantar alguma coisa?

-Não custa tentar.

Afrodite contou ao amigo que estava com medo da deusa ter ficado com ele por conta da bebida. Mu por sua vez explicou que não era aquilo e disse para ele ver como ela reagiria hoje e o ajudou a arrumar.

XXX

Os cavaleiros estavam já na décima primeira casa, Kamus muito alinhado, como disse o Milo até fresco pediu para os amigos o esperarem trocar de camisa que a sua estava toda amarrotada.

A camisa bege foi trocada por uma cinza claro alinhando perfeitamente no cavaleiro. Seguindo assim para o próximo templo.

Chegando lá encontraram Kristofer acompanhado do ariano prontos para sair, seguindo finalmente para o almoço que Saori tinha lhes oferecido.

**III Almoço no ultimo templo.**

O mal humor já era visível no ultimo templo. Saori, o Grande Mestre e os outros cavaleiros estavam esperando a muito tempo e a fome juntamente com a impaciência de alguns estava visível.

Os cavaleiros chegaram correndo e pedindo desculpas.

-Não tem problema, rapazes. – ela falou cordialmente por sua impaciência sumir ao ver um certo cavaleiro que guardava o templo anterior. – eu pedi para os empregados guardarem o almoço para não esfriar. Sentem – se. Já venho.

-Ufa – falou Milo. – Dessa vez não recebi bronca.

-Acho que as que o Kamus já te deu foram suficiente. – falou o virginiano.

Milo deu um sorriso amarelo em direção ao amigo que lhe dirigiu um olhar de gelar o inferno. – Teve sorte pois eu quase te coloquei em uma esquife de gelo.

-Er... Não precisa. – e Milo saiu correndo até onde estavam Kanon, Deba, os irmãos dourados e Shura.

Saga e Shaka riram da situação. – Ah Kamus não adianta ficar bravo. – Falou o geminiano.

-O Milo não tem jeito mesmo. – o virginiano abafou uma risada.

-Ele parece mais um moleque do que um cavaleiro. – o aquariano bufou.

-Calma – Shaka falou.

-Logo logo ele amadurece, Kamus. – falou o geminiano. – Não estressa.

-É... Acho melhor mesmo. – ele respondeu.

xxx

-Ei Milo – falou Shura. – Levou muita bronca do pingüim?

-Ah eu nem sei. – ele falou olhando pro aquariano com cara feia. – Eu tava apagado. Mais eu senti o tapa que ele me deu. – passou a mão onde Kamus tinha acertado nele bufando.

-Ei, mais você assustou ele, Milo. – Aiolos falou. – Pode não ter parecido mais ele se preocupa muito com você.

-Acho que você demorou um pouco pra acordar – falou Aiolia.

-Olha não fica assim com ele não. – Deba falou tentando animar. – É a forma de mostrar que ele se preocupa com você.

-Mas...

-Eu sei Milo, que o Kamus foi meio extremista e...

-Meio – ele interrompeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É... – Kanon concordou cauteloso. – Mas o que ele fez deve ter sido porque você tava muito mal.

-E Sabe que o Kamus não gosta de parecer fraco na frente de qualquer um. – completou Shura. – Eu só vi ele fazer isso quando a gente foi dar a Exclamação de Atena no Shaka e quando a Saori se cortou com a adaga.

-É o Kamus é frio de mais. – o escorpiano falou. – Como será quando a Kali chegar?

-Não quero nem ver – os irmãos falaram juntos.

-Acha que ele vai ser frio com ela? – perguntou Kanon.

-Nunca se sabe mais vamos nos juntar a eles na mesa que a Saori já ta vindo. – falou o taurino animado.

xxx

-Se você continuar assim ela vai achar que você ficou com ela por causa da bebida, Kris – o ariano falou pacientemente.

-Eu sei mais como eu vou fazer isso? – ele perguntou desconcertado.

-Bem comece sentando – se ao lado dela... – ele olhou para a mesa. – Vamos logo antes que alguém pegue o lugar.

-Mas e ai?

-Eu vou estar do seu lado. – ele falou tranqüilizando o pisciano enquanto se sentavam nos lugares que seriam próximos a Saori. – Aja naturalmente que ela vem ai!

-Vou tentar. – ele falou nervoso vendo ela parar ao seu lado e encarar todos a mesa.

"Por Zeus o que ele veio fazer sentado aqui do meu lado. Parece que quer brincar comigo!" – ela pensou enquanto encarava a mesa. – Bom eu sei que muitos aqui estão com fome, mais sinceramente espero, Milo que esteja bem agora e que possa apreciar o almoço. – ela sorriu ao cavaleiro.

Afrodite a olhou num misto de ciúmes e mágoa o que não passou despercebido por ela que simplesmente sorriu ao escorpiano. O que fez Kris olhar par Mu pedindo auxilio.

'Calma ela só está sendo cordial com o Milo, Kristofer!' – falou o ariano.

-Estou sim, Saori. – disse ele sem graça. – Obrigado.

'Mu acha mesmo que ela gosta de mim?' – ele perguntou desanimado.

Ela sorriu e sentou. – Espero que gostem.

'Gosta sim mais eu to percebendo que ela está chateada.'

'E não parece ser com o atraso do Milo.'

'Vamos ver se ela diz alguma coisa, certo?' – Mu falou. – 'Agora vamos comer que parece estar uma delícia!'

Eles comeram e adoraram o almoço. Kanon e Milo estavam mais animados e conseqüentemente com bastante fome.

O clima estava agradável na mesa. Até mesmo Kamus estava conversando com Milo alegremente, claro que do jeito dele. Os únicos que ainda tinham uma tensão era a deusa, o cavaleiro de peixes e de quebra o de Áries tentando colocar panos quentes para ajudar o casal.

Tentando de alguma forma entender o que se passava Mu tentou se comunicar com a deusa.

-O Almoço está ótimo, Saori. – falou o ariano.

-Hum. – falou Milo. – Está divino.

-Obrigada. – ela falou. – Espero que gostem da sobremesa.

-O que é? – perguntou Milo e Kanon interessado.

-Sorvetes de chocolate, creme, coco, flocos e morango. – ela falou vendo os olhos dos cavaleiros brilharem como de crianças que viram o seu doce preferido. Sabia que Shaka, Mu, Kristofer, Saga e Kamus gostavam de sorvete. Viu que eles gostaram da notícia, mais ela tinha o complemento certo para os olhos deles brilharem como os outros. – E para completar... – sorriu. – Salada de frutas. – "Agora sim todos estão satisfeitos."

Enquanto comiam a sobremesa eles começaram a conversar mais.

-Alguém pode me explicar o motivo do Enzo não ter vindo? – Kristofer perguntou.

-É que ele está em um encontro. – Aldebaran falou animado colocando uma colher de sorvete de morango com algumas frutas na boca.

-Com quem? – ele se interessou.

-Com a Agabi. – Falou Saga.

Houve um burburinho entre os solteiros incorrigíveis.

-Ah eu não gostei não, o Enzo era um dos melhores - falou o geminiano emburrado.

- Infelizmente ninguém pode mandar no coração - falou Aiolos que recebeu o aceno afirmativo de Aiolia, Milo e Deba.

-Nossa – a deusa falou. – É mesmo que ele estão juntos?

-É sim, Saori. – falou Mu. – Pelo que estou sabendo os casais que se formaram ontem tem tudo para dar certo. – fazendo um certo casal ficar vermelho e os cavaleiros que sabiam dos dois sorriram discretamente.

-Eu concordo com você. – Shaka se pronunciou.

-É falou Kamus são lindos vê – los juntos.

Saori sorriu sem graça.

-Hei Kris, falou Kanon. – Porque você não queria vir para o almoço.

"Então foi isso!" – pensou o ariano. – "Falaram para ela é por isso que ela está agindo assim."

Kristofer que estava com um pouco de sorvete de coco na boca engasgou na hora.

-Kristofer, você está bem – a deusa falou em pânico. O cavaleiro estava ficando vermelho de tanto tossir. – Respira. "Por favor responda eu preciso da sua resposta."

Ainda tossindo Kristofer olhou para Mu com um olhar de suplica nos olhos pedindo ajuda ao amigo.

-O Kris queria fazer uma sobremesa para trazer para cá hoje, não é mesmo, Kris? – falou o ariano olhando para Kristofer que ainda tossia e estava começando a recuperar o fôlego.

Ele apenas assentiu tentando respirar normalmente.

-Mas não deu certo. – o pisciano falou olhando para o sorvete a sua frente.

-Não? – a deusa perguntou.

Eles negaram num aceno.

-Eu queria trazer um agrado a minha senhora – ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. – Mas não consegui.

-Não tem problema Kristofer. - ela falou mais aliviada com a face levemente corada.

Nisso estava praticamente a mesa inteira prestando atenção. Os que não sabiam da deusa e o cavaleiro só estavam ouvindo e devorando seus doces.

-Shaka, você ta pensando a mesma coisa que eu? – perguntou Saga num sussurro.

-Estou sim, Saga. - respondeu num sussurro. – Esse dois vai ser difícil de se ajeitar.

-Eu concordo – falou o aquariano entrando na conversa no mesmo tom dos companheiros. – Mais nada que a gente não pode dar uma mãozinha.

-Ou um empurrãozinho, né? – completou Shaka.

-Pelo visto o Mu já ta tentando é só a gente se reunir com ele e ver o que pode melhorar. – falou Saga.

-Isso – completou Kamus. – depois do almoço a gente segura o Mu no meu templo e ai a gente resolve. – e se encerrou o assunto começando a conversar sobre coisas banais.

Os outros cavaleiros conversavam a respeito da noite anterior... lógico que eram os incorrigíveis né... sem comentários.

Após o término do almoço eles foram tomar um café e continuaram a conversa animada.

Os cavaleiros que estavam tentando unir o novo casal chamaram Mu e Kristofer foi para o terraço.

**IV Lembranças erradas.**

E começou a olhar o Santuário e ter lembranças da batalha das doze casas.

-Como eu não acreditei que ela era a Atena, naquela época. – falou consigo mesmo num sussurro. – Como?

Ele sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Pela forma delicada que foi o toque só poderia ser ela.

Ele se virou e se deparou com a deusa.

-Penso que achou que Ares tinha razão por não me conhecer ainda naquela época, Kris. – ela sorriu.

-Mas...

-Alem disso eu sou a Saori, posso até ser a reencarnação de Atena mais eu sou muito diferente da verdadeira deusa.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou sem entender.

-Simples, a nossa alma é a mesma, mais o nosso espírito não. – ela falou. – Portanto eu sou tão normal quanto você.

Ele sorriu. – Que bom.

O silencio predominou o ambiente. Eles ficaram um tempo encarando o nada e Saori tentou quebrar o clima.

-Kristofer.

-Uhn! – ele saiu de seus devaneios. – Diga minha deusa.

-Não quero que me veja como uma deusa, Kristofer. – ela falou magoada. – Eu lhe disse isso ontem.

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco. – Me desculpe, eu pensei que...

-Shii. – ela falou colocando o dedo indicador na boca dele. – Não precisa se justificar.

Ele sorriu e avançou um passo ficando perigosamente próximo dela. – Eu gosto de você. – falou passando delicadamente a mão na face corada da deusa. Chegando cada vez mais próximo fazendo ela fechar os olhos e soltar um suspiro que demonstrava que estava totalmente entregue a ele. E quando suas bocas quase se tocaram ouviram as vozes dos solteiros incorrigíveis chegando no terraço.

Separaram – se a tempo com as faces e brasas totalmente constrangidos por cauda da interrupção feita pelos dourados.

-Oi Afrodite. Oi Saori. – Milo e Aiolos cumprimentaram.

Kanon vinha conversando animadamente com Aldebaran e Aiolia.

-Ah como é fresquinho esse terraço aqui não? – Kanon falou se espreguiçando.

-É sim os dois concordaram. Fizeram uma rodinha se juntando ao casal e começaram uma animada conversa sobre coisas banais.

xxx

Dentro do salão estavam os cupidos, ou melhor os cavaleiros tentando fazer o trabalho de Eros.

Pelo visto ainda teriam muitos desafios pela frente para chegar em seu objetivo mor.

Continua...

* * *

Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês que estão acompanhando a fic e me incentivando a continuar... 

É muito gratificante cada comentário que eu recebo, mesmo que esteja escrito apenas que adorou o capitulo.

Aqui chega ao fim o 8º capitulo de viver. Uma fic que está surpreendendo até a mim mesma. Estou feliz com o resultado da fic. Colocar nossos sonhos no papel nos dá a impressão de ser realidade.

Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez.

Fiquem bem...

Até a semana que vem onde mais um capitulo estará sendo postado.

Um beijo a todos.

Amo todos vocês.

Kali Cyr Charlott.


	9. Ela vem ou não?

**Viver.

* * *

**

_Olá pessoal... Estou feliz que tenham curtido as trapalhadas do Kanon, do Milo... O surto do Kamus. O nervosismo do Kristofer, a ajuda de Mu..._

_Obrigada a todos que leram mesmo que não mandaram reviews... _

_E Obrigada a quem mandou... _

_Segue o próximo capitulo. Tenho a impressão que essa fic está para acabar logo, não tenho certeza. Mais a Saga Era de Paz está apenas começando. _

__

Legenda: 

- ohçlk – diálogo normal.

- "pjds" - pensamento.

_- çoihjç.ki ou çlkjhçk _– Lembrança

'çohljne' – diálogo por cosmo.

Obs: Sant Seiya não me pertence. Ahh se pertencesse...

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9. **

**Ela vem ou não? **

**I A Semana. **

O domingo tinha terminado ameno. E durante a semana houve os treinos normais, e a tarde as vezes um grupos se reuniam com Aldebaran para melhorarem ainda mais o português, pois logo logo os computadores estariam chegando e eles falariam com a irmã de Kamus pela Internet. Estavam todos ansiosos.

O grupo era formado de Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Milo e Kamus.

Kamus tinha pedido a Shaka e Saga para serem os mestres de Kali, e os outros cavaleiros se disponibilizaram caso ela quisesse aprender alguma técnica com um deles.

Todos esses cavaleiros sem exceção tinha encomendado um computador para poder ter contato com ela.

Os dias foram se passando e a tão esperada quinta feira chegou.

Como eram muitos computadores a ser entregues foram um a cada casa zodiacal instalar os aparelhos.

Ensinaram e ajudaram os cavaleiros a se conectar na Internet, fazer seus respectivos emails e MSN e tudo o que eles precisariam para tal.

Adicionaram se uns aos outros no MSN enviaram o email para Kali avisando da chegada dos aparelhos e também informando os endereços de email para ela adicionar os cavaleiros no seu próprio MSN.

Era dia 26/10/2006 Kali teria aula às 10:00 da manha às 11:40 então combinou de conversar com os cavaleiros após o almoço horário respectivo de Brasília. Todos concordaram.

**II Internet **

Kali entrou no MSN com o nick _Kali_, abriu a pasta Cavaleiros e encontrou online: _Kamus de Aquário_, _Milo de Escorpião_, _Mu de Áries_, _Saga de Gêmeos_ e _Shaka de Virgem_.

"Uhn! Online estão quase todos os cavaleiros que eu tenho na minha lista, só faltou o _Aldebaran de Touro_ e _Kanon de Gêmeos_".- ela pensou. - Vou conversar com todos, mais é melhor ir de vagar pois não do conta de tanto assunto diferente assim. – falou para si mesma.

Abriu as caixas de dialogo de Kamus, Shaka, Mu e Milo que já havia conversado anteriormente, mas como Saga seria o único a não conversar por isso abriu a dele também.

**III Cumprimento Inicial **

Kali

Oi Kamus! Saudades!

Kamus de Aquário

Oi Kali, estava esperando você! Senti sua fala.  
O que significa saudades?

* * *

Kali

Oi Shaka! Tudo bem com você?

Shaka de Virgem

Oi Kali, Boa tarde!

Comigo está tudo bem...

E com você?

* * *

Kali

Oi Mu como está?

Mu de Áries

Oi Kali, eu estou bem e você?

Como estão as coisas ai no Brasil?

* * *

Kali

Oi Milo!

Milo de Escorpião

Oi Kali, lembra de mim?

Eu sou o Milo melhor amigo do Kamus...

* * *

Kali

Oi Saga, prazer em conhece – lo.

Acho que você sabe quem eu sou mais mesmo assim vou me apresentar.

Eu sou a Kali, irmã mais nova do cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário e como vocês se apresentem pelo signo sou de Leão. Hihi...

Tenho 21 anos e moro aqui no Brasil. Sou descendente de Italiano, Português, Brasileiros mais conhecidos como índios hehe (embora eles nunca tenham ido a Índia!) e claro Franceses.

Saga de Gêmeos

Nossa quanta informação...

Eu sou Saga o cavaleiro de Gêmeos tenho 27 anos e moro no Santuário de Atena aqui na Grécia, penso ter apenas descendência Grega.

Espero que goste daqui quando vier para cá...

**IV Kali x Kamus **

Kali

Que bom...

Espero não ter feito você esperar muito...

Saudades Kamus é sentir a falta, querer estar perto...

É uma palavra inventada aqui no Brasil...

Tem um significado muito bonito... todos que conhecem amam ela...

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Não fez esperar não.(Kamus sorri!)

Eu gostei do significado desta palavra...

Eu queria saber mais sobre você, Kali...

Me conte sobre seus objetivos de vida?

* * *

(Enquanto isso Shaka explicava a Kali o segundo motivo pelo qual eles entraram em contato com ela e dizia o que Atena havia lhe pedido caso ela aceitasse ser treinada, que ele e possivelmente o cavaleiro de gêmeos seriam seus mestres.)

* * *

Kali

Bem, Kamus. Eu gostaria de terminar arquitetura e fazer historia. Sempre fui muito ligada a isso...

Mitologia Grega é muito bem vista nos pontos de vista histórico...

Acho muito importante... não tenho muitos objetivos de vida... seria o básico... fazer o que eu gosto e viver perto das pessoas que amo...

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Que bom...

* * *

Kali

Kamus posso te fazer uma pergunta?

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Claro sempre que quiser!

* * *

Kali

Eu adoraria conhecer a Grécia... Estou conversando com o Shaka e ele está me contando sobre minha condição poderes etc...

Disse que eu poderia treinar e melhorar minhas aptidões no assunto...

Mais eu teria que morar na Grécia...

Você gostaria que eu fosse morar ai?

* * *

O coração do cavaleiro se acelerou e este não imaginava sentir tanta alegria.

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Eu adoraria que você viesse morar aqui, Kali...

Não sabe que alegria estaria me dando...

* * *

Kali

Estou feliz por isso...

Mas, Kamus...

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Diga...

* * *

Kali

É somente uma suposição viu...

Não é certeza...

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Eu sei...

* * *

Kali

Mais isto não me impede de ir passar minhas férias inteiras com você!

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Mesmo???

Quando começam suas férias?

* * *

Kali

Começo de dezembro. Até fevereiro.

* * *

Kamus ficou mais feliz ainda. Queria a irmã por perto, queria conhece –la o máximo que pudesse. Estava feliz!

* * *

Kamus de Aquário

Eu vou providenciar o quarto de hospedes para você, então...

Eu sei que ainda falta um pouco mais de um mês mas mesmo assim...

Tenho muita coisa a fazer lá...

E vou falar com a Saori para ajudar a acelerar o seu passaporte para cá...

* * *

Continuaram a conversar sobre isso...

Estavam animados... estavam felizes por ter quem sempre queriam por "perto" mais isso já era um começo.

**V Kali x Mu **

Kali

Ai Mu as coisas aqui estão sempre as mesmas...

As mesmas pessoas, as mesmas coisas feitas as mesmas responsabilidades... os mesmos trabalhos... isso realmente não tem vida...

* * *

Mu de Áries

Porque não vem passar um tempo aqui?

* * *

"Outra vez! Já é o terceiro cavaleiro que me fala isso, será que foi combinado?"

* * *

Kali

Porque pergunta isso, Mu?

* * *

Mu de Áries

Por nada...

É somente um comentário e um convite...

* * *

Kali

Eu adoraria conhecer a Grécia...

Me parece um país tão cheio de sabedoria...

O país onde nasceu a democracia...

* * *

Mu de Áries

Com certeza nós te levaremos para passear aqui em vários lugares...

Com certeza você vai conhecer o Mediterrâneo...

* * *

Kali

Mediterrâneo?

* * *

Mu de Áries

Sim é onde costumamos ir de sábado para espairecer, sabe nos livrar da tensão por causa dos treinamentos...

* * *

Kali

Que legal Mu!

Me conta mais sobre ai...

* * *

O ariano iniciou uma aula de história para ela. Kali que simplesmente ama historia sempre fazia perguntas e eles se deram muito bem...

Logo em seguida ela ficou sabendo onde Mu tinha sido treinado e teve outra aula de historia a respeito do Tibet e seu local de treinamento.

**VI Kali x Milo **

Kali

Lembro sim, Milo...

Como vai?

* * *

Milo de Escorpião

Vou bem...

Mais ansioso...

* * *

Kali

Ansioso??

Com o que?

* * *

Milo de Escorpião

Pra te conhecer... Quando você vem nos visitar?

* * *

Kali

Ah Milo eu tenho minhas coisas a fazer por aqui...

Não posso deixar...

O ano está acabando e as coisas realmente complicam esta época...

* * *

Milo de Escorpião

Estamos todos ansiosos para te conhecer!

* * *

Kali

Só se for nas férias...

* * *

Milo de Escorpião

Você tem férias?

* * *

Kali

Tenho sim, porque?

* * *

Milo de Escorpião

Venha nas férias...

* * *

Kali

Vou pensar, Milo...

* * *

Assim eles passaram a falar sobre coisas banais por um bom tempo...

**VII Kali x Saga **

Kali

Eu penso que eu vá gostar sim, Saga a Grécia parece ter o mesmo clima daqui do Brasil, claro que com suas particularidades, mais imagino que o calor seja igualmente insuportável...

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

Não gosta de calor?

* * *

"Acho que o gosto pelo frio vem de família!"

* * *

Kali

Não muito... eu amo o frio, mais não aquele que é congelante...

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

Eu imagino que isso seja mal de família né?

* * *

Kali

Porque? Kamus também gosta?

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

Kamus ama frio, Kali...

A casa dele é um gelo só, a gente costuma zoar ele falando que o templo de aquário é uma Antártida na Grécia e que ele é o Mago da Água e do Gelo.

* * *

Kali

Que legal... parece que viver no Santuário é muito divertido...

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

É sim tenho certeza que vai adorar aqui.

* * *

Saga e Kali iniciaram uma longa conversa sobre coisa que gostavam e bobagens que sempre se falam pelo MSN. Ele achou a garota muito madura.

**VIII Saga x Shaka **

Saga de Gêmeos

Shaka, está conversando com a irmã do Kamus?

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

Sim, porque?

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

Achei ela uma pessoa muito madura pra idade que ela tem...

Se ela nos aceitasse como mestres dela, eu seria de muito bom grado.

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

Saga eu acho que ela vai aceitar sim...

Também penso que ela virá mais cedo do que imaginamos..

* * *

Saga de Gêmeos

Você sabe de alguma coisa que não sabemos?

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

Não Saga, sei tanto quanto você...

Mais é um palpite, ela é muito curiosa pelo que percebi e adora lugares novos a se conhecer...

Vamos esperar para ver...

* * *

E deram por encerrada a conversa...

**IX Kali x Shaka **

Kali

Comigo está bem Shaka, semana que vem terá feriado aqui e eu ficarei uns dias de folga...

Adoro isso... Mais dessa vez não terei nada para fazer aqui.

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Porque não vem para cá?

* * *

Kali

Shaka penso que me sinto um pouco insegura em ver o Kamus depois de tanto tempo procurando e querendo conhece – lo.

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Entendo o que diz... mais algum dia, agora que tem contato terão que se conhecer.

* * *

Kali

Eu sei... mais agora penso que nunca estarei preparada!

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Acho que já está preparada, Kali... só tem medo... é normal...

* * *

Kali

Nossa você falando assim... Eu sei Shaka que é normal... acho que me sinto desconfortável, só isso... acho que isso só vai parar quando eu ver o Kamus finalmente.

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Concordo... O que me diz desse feriado que você tem ai no Brasil?

Acha que dá tempo de você conseguir o passaporte para vir para a Grécia?

* * *

Kali

Não sei Shaka... eu já pedi o passaporte estou esperando me chamarem, é uma burocracia enorme para entrar ou sair de um país, ainda mais na Europa por causa dos atentados que estão prometendo.

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Mas nós não estamos em uma era de paz?

* * *

Kali

Hahaha, Shaka... Os deuses estão em paz... não o mundo! Este a cada dia mais está em guerra... Pode ter certeza que os deuses são bonzinhos perto de certas autoridades.

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Não entendo...

* * *

Kali

Shaka as pessoas são mais ambiciosas que os deuses, ansiam por poder, fazem guerra sem motivos, eu sei que os deuses também, mas vocês são um grupo fechado, restrito... Numa guerra podem morrer milhares... milhões de pessoas, tão inocentes quanto vocês eu sei... Mas vocês se desligaram de suas famílias eu sei que agora estão voltando a ter contato...

Mas essas pessoas que morrem tem pai, mãe, esposa, e filhos...

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Estou chocado... jamais pensei por este ângulo... Isso mostra que meu conhecimento é simplesmente nada...

* * *

Kali

Shaka, teve um carinha chamado Sócrates que nasceu ai que disse uma vez a seguinte frase: Só sei que nada sei! E Shaka não se preocupe... nem os deuses tem todo o conhecimento sobre o universo...

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Sei disso! Mas, mesmo assim... Me sinto ignorante...

* * *

Kali

Shaka, para com isso agora! Bem eu vou ligar na embaixada e já te aviso... só um minutinho...

* * *

Shaka enquanto esperava ela voltar decidiu fazer um chá para se acalmar. Saber que não tinha todas as respostas para todas as perguntas.

Por Buda, como posso ser tão ignorante?!

Terminou o chá e foi pegar umas bolachas que sempre encomendara de seu país natal juntamente com os chás que tanto presara.

Ouviu o barulho da mensagem chegando pelo MSN. E foi ver se já era a irmã do Kamus.

Acertara!

* * *

Kali

Shaka... voltei!

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Oi estou aqui! Já pode me dizer qual foi a resposta da embaixada.

* * *

Kali

Eles disseram que já está tudo nos conformes e que eu posso viajar a partir de segunda feira agora.

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Isso é uma boa noticia, quando você poderá vir para cá?

* * *

Kali

Bem o feriado é na quinta que vem... tenho que olhar a disponibilidade dos vôos se tudo der certo poderei ir na quarta a noite chegando ai na quinta de manha, o que me diz?

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Perfeito. Estou olhando aqui em uma página que eu tinha gravada nos favoritos e tem sim você quer vir que dia e ir que dia.

* * *

Kali

Shaka eu pretendo voltar somente no outro sábado sem ser o da minha chegada o próximo, certo?

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Que legal... sabia que um dos cavaleiros de ouro vai fazer aniversário enquanto você estiver aqui?

* * *

Kali

Qual?

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Milo!

* * *

Kali

Que bom... alem de tudo terá festa...

* * *

Shaka de virgem

Sempre tem, você vai gostar. Um momento.

* * *

Enquanto isso Shaka estava pedindo as passagens pela Internet, que melhorias e que facilidades e que milagres aquela coisinha fazia. Conseguiu, passou todos os dados para a atendente e avisou que as passagens iriam ser pegas no dia do embarque em São Paulo. Agradeceu. Desligou e começou a escrever outra mensagem para Kali.

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

Desculpe a demora.

Bom suas passagens estão reservadas, isto é, não tem como você escapar.

* * *

Ele sorriu olhando para a bela foto da garota ao lado da caixa de dialogo.

Linda! – ele falou para si mesmo. – Kamus tem sorte por ter uma irmã tão linda assim, espontânea... Acho que ela vai dar uma boa aprendiz! – completou o pensamento sorrindo com a mão fechada apoiando o queixo.

* * *

Kali

Que? Como assim, Shaka?

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

Eu estou te dando as passagens de presente.

* * *

Kali

Nossa Shaka, não precisava... não mesmo... Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada... Você é um fofo!

* * *

Fofo! – ele gritou assustado.

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

Obrigada pelo elogio vamos nos falando e como falarei para Kamus sobre sua vinda?

* * *

Kali

Não vai falar...

* * *

Shaka de Virgem

Como?

* * *

Kali

Vai ser surpresa... Agora Shaka me explique melhor sobre ser meu mestre e o Saga também...

* * *

Shaka voltou a explicar sobre os poderes de Kali e como seria o treinamento caso ela aceitasse. Também ficou combinado que essa visita ao santuário seria para conhecer como é a vida dos aspirantes e cavaleiros e amazonas e no final ela decidiria tudo.

Sem duvidas isso iria deixar muita coisa de perna pro ar.

Mais vamos ver o resultado!

**IX Uma rosa por seus pensamentos. **

Saori estava organizando os documentos na biblioteca, realmente se quisesse achar alguma coisa de séculos atrás seria capaz em instantes. Estava gostando do resultado.

Estava dentro daquela biblioteca a horas e começou a sentir um desconforto percebendo um inicio de dor de cabeça.

Sabia que era por ficar tanto tempo concentrada em seus afazeres. Resolveu pedir um lanche para suas criadas e pediu para que fizesse a mesa no terraço do templo.

Estava terminando de colocar mais algumas coisas em seus respectivos lugares quando uma serva pediu permissão para entrar e com um aceno de Saori a serva se aproximou e fez uma reverencia.

Seu lanche está pronto no terraço, senhora. – a serva falou em tom de respeito.

Obrigada, colocou mais um lugar para o Mestre Shion? – ela perguntou a serva.

Sim, senhora – a serva falou. – Mas...

Diga.

O Mestre Shion não está presente, me parece que saiu para meditar. – a serva falou.

Está bem, estou indo e obrigada por me avisar. – a deusa agradeceu e se levantou indo em direção ao terraço.

Ao sair da biblioteca se encontrou com o cavaleiro de peixes. Se assustou pois este quase nunca ia para o seu templo quando não havia reuniões e almoços com os outros cavaleiros.

Boa tarde, Kristofer. – ela o cumprimento estendendo – lhe a mão.

Boa tarde, Saori. – ele respondeu tocando a mão dela e dando um suave beijo nas costas de sua mão, em seguida lhe entregando uma rosa vermelha. – Vim lhe convidar para um passeio.

A deusa ficou com as faces levemente coradas. – Bem... – ela começou. – Eu aceito se você aceitar fazer um lanche comigo no terraço. – ela falou com um pouco mais de segurança.

O cavaleiro sorriu. – É claro que eu aceito, sabe que sua compania me é muito cara. – falou estendendo o braço em forma de gancho sendo prontamente apoiado por ela e se direcionaram para o terraço.

Chegaram e se maravilharam com a farta mesa preparada para apenas duas pessoas.

Tudo isso para nós dois? – perguntou o pisciano incrédulo. – Tem certeza que não é para pelo menos todos os cavaleiros de ouro não?

Saori riu. – Bem, eles costumam ser exagerados, quase todas as tardes eles fazem isso.

Nossa! – ele falou enquanto a ajeitava em seu lugar na ponta da mesa se sentando ao lado dela. – Então eu subirei para cá todos os dias.

Claro, venha sempre que quiser. – a deusa falou. – Eu mando preparar para você.

Acha que meu interesse aqui é o lanche? – ele perguntou.

... – "Ai! Eu entendi direito, ele ta insinuando que o motivo sou eu?!"

Saori estava com a mão no queijo de forma pensativa enquanto o pisciano a observava. Começou a ficar inquieto com aquilo, foi então que teve uma idéia.

Conjurou uma rosa branca e colocou na frente do rosto da jovem fazendo – a sair de seus devaneios.

Uhn! – ela balbiciou.

O que está pensando? – ele perguntou com o olhar mirando de forma enigmática fazendo – a estremecer.

Bem... Eu...

Não precisa responder. – falou ele chegando perigosamente perto da jovem que corou com a investida do cavaleiro.

Mil perdoes por não ter chegado a tempo Saori. – Shion chegou quebrando o clima do momento romântico por um de constrangimento. – Er... Vejo que arranjou compania.

O Pisciano somente o olhou como se pudesse mata – lo pelo poder de seus olhos azuis.

Venha Shion, seja bem vindo! – ela falou cordialmente.

Terminaram o lanche e Kristofer deixou de lado o passeio já que Shion queria conversar com Atena sobre os documentos.

* * *

Continua...

Gente... Este é o fim do nono capitulo de Viver.

Esta fic está para acabar, já vou avisando...

Eu sei que ela é pequena mais todas as fics serão uma seqüência da outra, com o tempo eu irei melhorando a minha forma de escrever e também aumentando o tamanho das fics.

A conversa mais importante era entre a Kali e o Shaka, por isso a ultima...

Todos os meus objetivos para ela estão sendo alcançados, como podem perceber o primeiro capitulo de Casos à Parte I. Um Baile Sem Máscaras. Se passa no fim dessa fic que será uma pequena fic de aniversário para o Milo de Escorpião. Espero que leiam e gostem...

Só mais uma observação. Eu achava que a Kali fosse despertar paixões em vários cavaleiros... Maisssssss olha o Shaka... eu não entendi a dele...

Vamos deixar rolar...

Bjos obrigada por acompanharem a fic e ainda dedicar mais um pouco de seu precioso tempo para comentar.

Até!

Kali Cyr Charlott!


	10. Ela Vem!

**Viver!

* * *

**

Legenda:

- ohçlk – diálogo normal.

- "pjds" - pensamento.

_- çoihjç.ki ou çlkjhçk _– Lembrança

'çohljne' – diálogo por cosmo.

Obs: Sant Seiya não me pertence. Ahh se pertencesse...

* * *

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10 **

**Ela vem! **

**I Conversa a sos. **

Na manha seguinte, Shaka subiu lentamente até o ultimo templo a fim de falar com Saori, afinal esta deveria dar autorização para a hospedagem de visitantes, até mesmo de parentes dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Chegou à biblioteca onde provavelmente encontraria a deusa. Não errou em seu palpite. Ela estava lá olhando os documentos, não só ela como Saga estava olhando alguns relatórios entregues pelas amazonas instrutoras para saber o desenvolvimento dos aspirantes a cavaleiros de prata.

Shaka observou o fato e só agora tinha se dado conta que de todos os cavaleiros dela, somente os cavaleiros de ouro e seus fiéis cavaleiros de bronze tiveram essa graça divina lhe concedida. Decidiu que outra hora questionaria Saori por tal ato, pois isso não era importante no momento.

-Saori? – o virginiano falou chamando a atenção dos presentes no local.

-Sim, Shaka? – ela falou lhe indicando uma cadeira para que se acomodasse em sua frente. – Em que posso ajuda – lo.

-Se não se importa eu gostaria de lhe falar em particular. – falou sem graça não conseguindo encarar o geminiano.

-Tudo bem, Shaka. – ele respondeu por ela. – Eu vou estar na Sala do mestre enquanto conversam. – se levantou com a prancheta e a caneta na mão e saiu em direção ao local escolhido para continuar seus afazeres. – Com licença. – pediu fechando a porta.

-Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar. – Shaka falou sem graça.

-Não se preocupe. – ela falou cordialmente. – Saga entende.

-... – o cavaleiro assentiu.

-Eu estou gostando da compania dele aqui comigo, é um ótimo cavaleiro. Justo. – suspirou com pesar. – Não sei porque justamente ele...

-Ele não vai mais lhe fazer mal – o virginiano falou colocando a mão sobre a dela. - Não se preocupe.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, recebendo o mesmo gesto de Shaka.

**II Crise de ciúmes. **

-Mais ora vejam! – falou o pisciano entrando na biblioteca e vendo a cena tirando uma conclusão precipitada a respeito do que vira.

-Afrodite. – Shaka olhou para ele em tom de reprovação.

-Vamos, não vão continuar com a ceninha? – perguntou felino.

-Não é o que você está pensando, Kristofer. – ela tentou se explicar.

-Não é? – ele falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não. – falou o homem mais próximo de deus de forma firme. – Eu vim fazer um comunicado e pedir a autorização dela para uma visita.

-Ah! Claro esqueci que a grande DEUSA Atena mantém uma ótima relação com TODOS os cavaleiros – ele falou num tom irônico.

-Está me ofendendo! – ela falou firme, porem sua voz saia num tom de profunda tristeza.

-Para de falar besteiras Afrodite – ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Para de falar besteiras você! Oh! Shaka o homem mais próximo de deus... ou será DEUSA! – ele gritou.

XXX

-Saga está ouvindo isso vindo da biblioteca? – o ariano perguntou.

-Estou sim, se bem conheço essa voz é do Kristofer. – falou o geminiano parando de ler encarando o ariano para prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito pelos ocupantes da sala ao lado.

-Oh! Shaka o homem mais próximo de deus... ou será DEUSA! – eles ouviram o pisciano gritar.

-Acho melhor intervir – falou o grande mestre.

-... – Saga assentiu e caminharam rapidamente para a biblioteca.

XXX

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – o geminiano e o grande mestre chegaram juntos perguntando pois estavam estranhando os gritos vindo da biblioteca.

-A carinha de anjo mostrando – se como é! – Kristofer falou apontando para o virginiano. - Um verdadeiro diabo. – o pisciano falou conjurando uma rosa e atacando Shaka.

-Saga não acreditava que o pisciano poderia ser tão cego a tal ponto que atacava justamente Shaka.

Shion se pois na frente de Shaka que estava desviando das rosas mais Kristofer estava tão enfurecido que nem mesmo ele estava dando conta por estar tão perto. – Pare, Kristofer! – gritou Shion para tentar traze – lo a realidade.

-Não! – ele falou intensificando ainda mais a chuva de rosas. – Eu não quero nenhum pervertido dando em cima da Saori.

-Uhn! – ela murmurou confusa piscando os olhos várias vezes.

-Eu não sou pervertido! – tentou se justificar Shaka em vão.

**-Rosas sangrentas**! - falou o pisciano.

**-Muralha de cristal**! – gritou Shion anulando a passagem das rosas sobre os quatro.

Vendo que as rosas estavam voltando a sua direção, o cavaleiro de peixes as jogou para cima fazendo cair uma chuva de pétalas brancas e vermelhas e saiu a passos largos pisando duro. – Isso não fica assim, Shaka!

-O que você fez para enfurecer ele assim, Shaka? – o grande mestre perguntou.

O virginiano e a deusa se olharam. Eles não sabiam o que falar a respeito.

-Bem... – ele começou.

-Eu estava comentando sobre como o Saga está sendo de grande ajuda para o Santuário quando se diz respeito de avaliar o desenvolvimento dos aprendizes de cavaleiros e amazonas – ela falou optando pela verdade.

-É verdade isso? – o ariano falou.

-É sim, Shion – Shaka confirmou.

-Mais o que o levou a te atacar? – Shion continuou sem entender.

Shaka olhou para ela como se pedisse permissão para falar o resto da conversa até serem interrompidos por Afrodite, recebendo uma permissão silenciosa por parte dele e contou o que ocorrera até serem interrompidos, porem omitiram o fato de falar sobre o passado de Saga.

-Uhn! – Shion deu de ombros. – Mais isso não é motivo para esse escândalo todo.

-Eu sei, Shion – a deusa falou. – O que fez com que ele tivesse essa crise foi o fato do Shaka estar segurando a minha mão.

-Entendo – o ariano falou sorrindo. – O amor é cego – falou num sorriso murmurando a frase.

-Como disse? – ela perguntou pois não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

-Nada não – falou saindo em direção a sala do mestre.

-Shaka. – o geminiano se pronunciou pela primeira vez até então.

-Fale, Saga.

-Era sobre mim que veio falar com Saori? – ele perguntou visivelmente apreensivo.

-Não, Saga. – ele falou aliviando o amigo. – Eu não vim falar de você, mais o assunto surgiu.

-Principalmente Saga, porque você é um dos meus cavaleiros mais fieis. – ela falou pousando a mão no rosto do geminiano que corou levemente. – Você sabe que nunca me traiu. – sorriu.

-Bem... Eu...

-Não precisa falar nada Saga – o virginiano falou. – Nós entendemos perfeitamente o que aconteceu.

-Obrigado – falou saindo da biblioteca. – Até mais. – falou mais alegre.

**III O comunicado. **

-Bem Shaka – ela falou sentando – se novamente. – Me diga o porque de ter vindo aqui.

-Saori – ele falou se sentando na cadeira indicada. – Eu preciso lhe comunicar que eu consegui que a irmã do Kamus venha para cá.

-Mais que noticia maravilhosa, Shaka – ela respondeu. – Quando?

-Ela chega quinta feira que vem – falou sem graça pelo curto espaço de tempo que ela teria para organizar as coisas e a casa do aquariano.

-Mais é muito pouco tempo, Shaka.

-Eu sei, me desculpe mais foi o único espaço que ela conseguiu para vir para cá, entende?

-Entendo. – ela falou sorrindo. – O que foi combinado?

-Ela vem, conhece a rotina do Santuário, e decide se ela vem morar aqui ou não. – ele respondeu.

-Caso a resposta for positiva quando será a chegada definitiva.- a deusa quis saber.

-Provavelmente ou no fim desse ano, depois do natal, ou então no começo de janeiro.

-Certo, Shaka – ela falou. – Quais são as possibilidades?

-Sinceramente não faço idéia, mais vamos aguardar.

-Você vai comunicar ao Kamus? – ela indagou.

-Não – ele respondeu com a expressão meio fechada.

-Porque?

-Ela quer fazer surpresa. – portanto só diga a todos da chegada dela quando eu sair para busca – la, certo?

-Claro, Shaka. – ela sorriu. – Se ela prefere assim.

O cavaleiro suspirou. – Prefere.

-Eu vou dar um jeito de fazer o Kamus ajeitar aquele quarto de hospedes sem ele saber do que se trata.

-Obrigado por compreender. – o cavaleiro falou se levantando. – E me desculpa a confusão que criei.

-A culpa não foi sua Shaka. – ela falou abaixando a cabeça para que o cavaleiro não pudesse ver em sua face a tristeza que emanava dela. – Quanto a Kali não se preocupe. – ela falou levantando a cabeça encarando o cavaleiro dando seu melhor sorriso.

-Até – falou o cavaleiro acenando em despedida para a jovem.

-Ah! Ainda bem que ainda tenho um pouco de tempo. – ela falou consigo mesmo. – Espero me divertir e quem sabe tirar ele da cabeça. – suspirou voltando seus olhos para os papéis em sua frente.

-Posso entrar, Saori?

-Uhn? – ela virou para a pessoa que estava na porta a espera de uma resposta. – Ah! Sim, Saga entre por favor.

-Obrigada. – ele falou se sentando na cadeira indicada pela jovem, a mesma que o virginiano ocupara minutos atrás. – Vim lhe falar sobre os relatórios.

-Ah, Claro. – ela falou. – Pode começar.

Ele começou a explicar as cinco formas de avaliação dos cavaleiros e como estava sendo o desempenho dos aspirantes e isso duraria muito tempo.

Passaram até o começo da noite avaliando cada aspirante para que as instrutoras pudessem focar o treino nas formas de ataques com menor desempenho.

**IV Expectativas I. Shaka. **

Shaka saiu do ultimo templo em direção do templo de virgem. Não sabia o que fazer, sabia agir como futuro mestre da jovem mais algo mais mexia com ele.

Ele estava começando a ficar perturbado com isso. A expectativa da chegada da jovem era tanta que ele percebeu estar mais nervoso do que Kamus se este soubesse.

Ele estava com medo do pervertido do escorpião dar em cima dela, ou algum dos solteiros incorrigíveis.

Não. O medo era do escorpião. Ele era o mais temido de todos. Pois os outros saiam e se divertiam na noite mais eles respeitavam quando estavam treinando e ainda mais, não brincavam com as amazonas como o aracnídeo fazia.

Sentou – se na grande almofada em forma de flor de lótus em sua sala e tentou meditar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mais não conseguia se concertar. Estava visivelmente ansioso pela chegada da jovem.

-Por Buda isso nunca me aconteceu. – ele praguejou. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Não obteve resposta alguma aquela pergunta, então resolveu descer para a arena para ver o andamento dos aspirantes, já que os dourados foram para um lugar mais calmo para treinarem aquela manha.

Ele sabia que pelo menos ele e Saga não estariam presentes já que ele imaginava que Kristofer tinha ido pra lá gastar as energias e também para aliviar a dor de cotovelo existente por algo que não tinha o menor sentido.

Chegando lá avistou Marin acompanhada de Agabi e Shina. Acenou cumprimentando – as de longe mesmo. Sentou – se na escadaria do coliseu e segurou o rosto com as duas mãos. Não entendia o porque, mais estava entediado.

Não conseguiria treinar aquela manha definitivamente, então lhe dera folga por aquele dia. Sabia que aquela semana seria difícil.

Definitivamente. Ele, pela primeira vez, não sabia fazer, não sabia o que sentir. O que era aquilo que lhe consumia a sua passividade.

-Uhn! – suspirou cansado. – Não vai ser fácil mentir para Kamus.

**V Arrumando as malas. **

Kali estava em casa decidindo o que levar para a Grécia. Resolveu pegar uma mochila grande e colocar tudo o que precisasse, assim não precisaria ficar esperando por apenas uma mala.

Colocou o necessário, metade roupas de calor e metade roupas de inverno já que no hemisfério norte já estaria no outono.

Organisou roupas, sapatos, roupas intimas objetos pessoais e mais cremes e toda a parnafenaria que toda mulher usa na mochila.

Olhou para ver se não estava esquecendo nada. Reviu documentos, e deixou uma lista das coisas que deveria pegar apenas na véspera, como o notebook, e o carregador do celular, entre outras coisinhas a mais.

Suspirou. Nunca esteve tão ansiosa em toda a sua vida. Mais agora tudo o que importava era Grécia, conhecer o Santuário, Atena, os dourados. – Kamus. – saiu um sussurro de seus lábios. – Eu finalmente vou te ver! Vou poder falar tudo o que não pude esses anos todos e vou poder te dar todo o carinho e amor que esperei para te dar – falou segurando a fotografia e passando a mão onde mostrava o rosto de Kamus segurando – a no colo. – Lindo!

Colocou a foto no lugar de origem e fechou a mochila. – Bem –olhou para a bagagem. - Acho que está tudo pronto.

Dizendo isso saiu do quarto voltando aos seus afazeres diários.

**VI Como fazer sem contar. **

No dia seguinte, Saori terminou de arrumar os documentos de uma época que já havia começado. Estava com a cabeça meio fora do ar depois do que Kristofer tinha feito no dia anterior.

No começo da tarde resolveu descer até o templo do aquariano onde sentiu que estavam presentes Kamus, Milo e Shura jogando conversa fora e bebendo um bom vinho escolhido a dedo pelo guardião da décima primeira casa zodiacal.

-Kamus. – ela chamou interrompendo a conversa dos três do lado de fora do templo pedindo permissão para entrar.

-Entre. – chegou o aquariano abrindo a porta de entrada do templo para a deusa.

-Obrigada. – ela entrou e caminhou junto do anfitrião para a sala de estar onde estavam os outros dois cavaleiros conversando.

-Vinho? – Kamus ofereceu uma taca a jovem.

-Obrigada. – ela pegou a taça e sorveu um gole lento e saboroso. – Que delicia, Kamus.

-O Kamus só tem vinho bom aqui – comentou o espanhol.

-É! – concordou o escorpiano. – Por isso que eu sempre venho filar uns goles hehe!

-Uhn? – Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o que o amigo tinha dito.

-Brincadeirinha, Kamus. – ele se justificou.

-Espero mesmo. – falou sério para Milo e se virou para a nova visitante. – A que devo sua visita?

-Então... – ela começou meio sem jeito. – Eu vim aqui para ver como está o quarto que você arrumará para a Kali para quando ela vier visitar o Santuário.

-Mas eu não sei quando ela vem. – ele falou. – Mas porque?

-Eu estava pensando em já ir arrumando para quando ela viesse. – ela disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Mulheres!

-Milo! – ela falou em um tom repreendedor. – Eu só quero ajudar o Kamus nisso. – e sorriu para o aquariano feito uma criança querendo um doce. – Posso?

-Claro que sim! – ele falou levantando – se sendo acompanhado por ela. – Eu ia pedir isso para você mesmo.

-Ótimo! Então vamos ver o quarto.

-... – ele assentiu caminhando para o interior da parte residencial do templo.

Chegaram em um quarto que estava praticamente vazio, só tinha uma cama, um criado mudo e uma mesa.

-É este aqui.

-Uhn! – murmurou a deusa avaliando a situação. – Precisamos mudar isso urgente.

-O que? – falou o capricorniano.

-Kamus esse é meu quarto aqui. – falou um Milo nada contente.

-É que este é o quarto mais próximo do meu. – o aquariano se justificou. – Vou passar esses móveis para o quarto ao lado do meu, assim você vai continuar tendo seu quarto aqui.

-Uhnf! – o escorpiano resmungou.

-Milo você ainda terá um quarto em aquário, não se preocupe – ela respondeu ao resmungo do cavaleiro.

-É sim. – falou Shura. – Qualquer coisa você dorme em capricórnio.

-Não precisa ficar com essa cara, Milo. – o aquariano falou. – Sempre que puder poderá dormir aqui.

-Uhn! – Milo virou o rosto para não encarar o amigo.

-Sabe disso – Kamus reforçou.

-Alem disso, Milo você não ficará sem um quarto aqui. Continuará tendo seu canto em aquário. – a deusa falou. – E eu prometo uma reforma no seu novo quarto aqui, tudo bem?

-Sério? – ele olhou com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Sério. – ela confirmou.

-Ora mais o que estamos esperando para reformar esse quarto para sua irmã, Kamus?

Os três que viam a animação do escorpiano mudar de repente se olharam sem entender.

-Então, Milo – a deusa entrou e começou a olhar o quarto com ele. – Podemos colocar uma cama aqui, falou ela apontando para o meio da parede oposta da porta. Aqui – ela Foi para o lado esquerdo da porta - Podemos colocar uma mesa, com uma cadeira, duas poltronas, um enorme espelho ao lado da porta..

Os cavaleiros adorando as estripulias da jovem acompanhada de um certo escorpião.

Realmente o quarto ficaria lindo.

-Só não entendo porque da pressa, Shura. – o aquariano comentou em tom baixo com o amigo.

-Você não conhece Mulheres, Kamus?

-Uhn? – ele murmurou sem entender.

-Elas sempre fazem as coisas quando estão empolgadas, deixa ela e o Milo se divertir. – ele falou olhando para os dois que estavam olhando e sonhando com o novo quarto a ser feito ali.

-É verdade, pois eu sozinho não daria conta. – ele comentou com o capricorniano.

-E então? – ele falou acenando com a cabeça para o anfitrião e ele voltarem para a sala de estar, onde foi seguido e lá se acomodaram para voltar ao assunto.

-Acho melhor já deixar tudo pronto, pois assim eu não preciso correr quando a Kali me avisar que virá visitar o Santuário.

-Não se preocupe. – Shura falou. – O quarto está em boas mãos.

Em seguida Kamus encheu ambas as taças e brindaram para a nova fase, feliz e em paz dos cavaleiros.

* * *

**Continuaaaaa... **

Ainda continua...

Eu amo essa fic... mais tenho preparado uma seqüência delas então essa como disse está no fim. Ela ganhou mais um capitulo antes de acabar.

Mais a história de nossos heróis está apenas começando...

Muitas coisas estão para acontecer... A continuação de Viver é Casos à Parte I. Um Baile Sem Máscaras...

Espero que gostem dela tanto quando gostaram de Viver...

Bem vou me despedindo por hora...

Espero que apreciem o ultimo capitulo que será postado logo logo.

Bjos a todos e um imenso obrigada!

**Kali Cyr Charlott. **


	11. A Véspera

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11.**

**A Véspera.**

**I Expectativas de Kali.**

Kali estava em casa logo cedo vendo os últimos preparativos para ir para São Paulo, lugar onde pegaria o vôo para Atenas a noite.

Se sentia nervosa, pois depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente veria, falaria, tocaria Kamus. Seu Kamus. Seu irmão que lhe foi privado durante toda a sua vida.

Ela estava feliz ela estava ansiosa. Ela estava... Ela estava... Ela nem sabia o que estava sentindo. Era muita emoção era muito sentimento explodindo em seu peito de uma vez só para que ela pudesse definir tudo o que havia passado em anos. E tudo o que havia passado em apenas três semanas.

Sem duvida. O que havia passado em três semanas simplesmente superou todos os anos que ela esperou ver Kamus.

Ver... Não. Ver ela já viu. Já sabia como era a imagem do irmão nos dias de hoje. Ela queria muito mais que isso. Ela queria poder ter o irmão ao seu lado. Ela queria sentir Kamus. Ela queria abraçar, apertar. Sentir os maravilhosos cabelos na mão e poder constatar que realmente pareciam sedas. Ela queria descobrir o cheiro típico e único que emanava do Mago da Água e do Gelo.

Ela queria apagar todos esses anos de espera e escrever uma nova vida. Ela sabia! A vida dela acabou se dividindo. A partir do momento que pisaria em Atenas sua vida anterior não existia mais.

Era estranho. Parecia que toda a sua família havia sumido. Não. Ela não os abandonaria. Ela os amava também. Mas o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário era simplesmente o Sonho de vida dela. Kamus era tudo.

Era por ele que ela buscava a vida toda. Era por ele que vivera esses anos todos. Agora ela sabia. Ela não dava importância para os outros homens, o que lhe acarretou vários romances não sucedidos. Não que ela amava seus companheiros, longe disso. Mas ela sempre procurava Kamus. Era inconsciente isso.

Agora ela pensava que poderia conseguir se concertar em outras pessoas, Charles sempre reclamava que ela vivia por conta de um fantasma. Mas Kamus não era um fantasma. Ou era? Não ele era seu irmão e ela queria conhecer ele. Queria que ele tivesse tudo o que era dele. Ela queria mostrar tudo o que eles tinham juntos.

Ela sempre deu atenção ao irmão, a mãe. Claro que dava. Mais sempre faltou algo, alguém que teimava em gritar que estava lá e que ela deveria procurar.

Com o passar dos anos. Ela desistiu de procurar. Cansou. E decidiu esquecer o que sempre a impedira de ser totalmente feliz. Kamus de Aquário. Coincidentemente a mesma época da batalha das doze casas na qual ele morreu. E do nada ela tinha voltado a ter a idéia de busca – lo novamente. Novamente na época que ele reviveu.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ele a encontrara, ou melhor. Shaka a encontrara. Ela devia isso a ele. Shaka um cavaleiro maravilhosamente bem desenhado, com a face angelical, cabelos extremamente lisos. Pele alva. Olhos imensamente azuis um tom de azul que jamais havia visto em toda a sua vida. Suspirou. – Shaka o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. Embora pareça mais um deus! – ela sorriu ao olhar para a tela do seu computador e se deparar com uma foto de Kamus e Shaka juntos. – Os dois homens mais lindos do mundo. "Se bem que Mu, Saga, Kanon, Milo não ficam atrás tão lindos quanto". – Céus o que estou pensando.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar certos pensamentos.

Voltou ao seu nervosismo inicial. Ver Kamus, abraçar Kamus, conversar... Definitivamente. Isso seria a coisa mais difícil da sua vida!

**II Um dia normal de treino.**

Os cavaleiros acordaram cedo e foram direto para o coliseu. Os primeiros a chegar foram Mu, Shaka e os gêmeos. Logo começaram a treinar entre si. Mu com Kanon e Shaka com Saga.

O dia estava bastante agradável. Os cavaleiros iam chegando aos poucos.

Aiolos chegou com Shura e fizeram dupla para treinar. O mesmo fizeram Enzo e Aldebaran. Aiolia e Milo chegaram logo em seguida e foram treinar também.

Kamus chegou com Kristofer que foram os últimos a chegar. E o pisciano começou a dar indiretas para o virginiano.

- Saga se importa de irmos para o outro lado do coliseu? – perguntou o virginiano começando a perder a paciência com o pisciano.

- Vamos, Shaka. – ele respondeu. – Pois até eu já estou perdendo a paciência com esse idiota que não enxerga um palmo adiante do nariz por ciúmes de algo que não existe.

Caminharam ao outro lado do coliseu e continuaram a treinar.

Logo depois chega Enzo e Aldebaran justos.

- O que aconteceu que o Kristofer ta uma fera com você, Shaka? – o canceriano perguntou.

- Não aconteceu nada da minha parte, Enzo. – o virginiano respondeu calmamente parando de treinar com Saga e indo conversar com os cavaleiros.

- Então porque ele estava falando aquelas coisas sobre você ser um falso e pervertido. – o taurino entrou na conversa.

- Uhnf! – Shaka resmungou cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta olhando para o lado.

- Acontece que o Kristofer pegou o Shaka conversando com a Saori a sós e já viu o ciúme que ele sente dela. – o geminiano explicou.

- É sente mais não faz nada pra ficar com ela. – Enzo falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Ahn! – murmurou o taurino. – Entendi. Ele tem medo que alguém chega na frente e se declare antes. Por isso o ciúme do Shaka.

- Como se alguém quisesse se declarar para a Saori. – chegou Mu junto com Kanon entrando na conversa.

- Eu penso que isso seja insegurança. – falou o gêmeo mais novo.

- Ninguém sabia disso, Kanon. – rebateu o gêmeo mais velho.

- Ninguém eu não diria. – falou o virginiano. – Mais ele sabe?

- Não! – todos responderam.

- Ótimo.

XXX

- Calma Afrodite. – o aquariano tentava de tudo quanto é forma segurar o cavaleiro que queria ir tirar satisfações com o virginiano.

- Calma o que, Kamus. – falou nervoso.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o sagitariano e o capricorniano juntos chegando na dupla.

- O idiota do Shaka ta se gabando por ser um pervertido! – o pisciano vociferou.

- Não acho que você está com ciúmes dele não é? – chegou Milo sorrindo sarcasticamente da cara do cavaleiro acompanhado do leonino.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes do Shaka. – ele virou a cara emburrado. – Ainda mais de quem!

- Não é o que parece – falou Leo vendo a veinha que pulsava da testa do pisciano. – Ai! – ele reclamou quando o aquariano lhe deu um cutucão para que parasse de provocar.

- Olha aqui Kristofer – falou o escorpiano em tom brincalhão. – Se você não parar de surtar de ciúmes vai perder seu tempo e a nossa deusa, quem sabe não acaba gostando da idéia de ficar com o loirinho ali.

- Ora seu – Afrodite avançou em Milo e se não fosse os outros cavaleiros iam entrar numa briga ferrenha. Seguraram o pisciano.

- Se acalme, Kristofer! – o tom de Kamus foi um misto de desespero e ordem.

O pisciano parou e olhou para o amigo que o segurava. – Eu não to tendo ciúmes de ninguém. – ele explicou aos berros e voltou seu olhar estreitado para a direção do escorpião que engoliu em seco. – E quanto a você, Milo. – falou num tom sarcástico. – Isso não acaba aqui. – saiu a passos largos deixando todos o olhando paralisados com uma gotinha de suor na testa, ou melhor dizendo muitas.

XXX

- O que será que ta acontecendo ali? – perguntou o ariano vendo o fuzuê que acontecia onde eles estavam treinando.

- Pela cara que o Kamus está fazendo e pela rigidez dos músculos em volta do Afrodite ele deve estar segurando o nosso florista que está tendo mais um surto de ciúmes do Shaka. – falou o geminiano mais novo.

- Uhn! Ele nunca vai entender, não é mesmo? – perguntou o virginiano com um ar cansado. – Essa história já me cansou.

- Pois saiba que ela ainda vai render muito! – o canceriano falou. – Se bem conheço ele, ele não vai engolir o orgulho.

- Como assim? – os cavaleiros perguntaram.

- Ele parece já ter entendido que você não fez nada pervertido, Shaka mais orgulhoso ele não vai dar o braço a torcer tão cedo.

- A não ser que você apareça com alguma outra moca. – o taurino opinou.

- Mais quem? – ele perguntou mais pra ele mesmo do que para os outros.

- Não sei. – falou o ariano. – Mais isso é uma idéia.

- Essa é boa.

- O que foi, Shaka? – perguntou o geminiano mais velho.

- Vou agora ter que escolher uma garota pra ficar só por causa do Afrodite?

- Não. – Saga respondeu.

- Está na hora da gente começar a ter uma vida menos individual, não concorda Shaka? – o ariano falou.

- Eu concordo. – falou o canceriano. – E quer saber não tem nada melhor do que poder dividir suas tristezas e principalmente as alegrias do lado da pessoa que a gente ama.

- Eu entendo, Enzo. – o virginiano falou. – Mas você está com a pessoa que você ama e eu ficar com uma moca ou amazona só pro Afrodite parar de ter ciúme de mim, eu vou me sentir pior do que já estou.

- Ah com o tempo ele esquece de você – Mu tentou animar o amigo.

- Assim espero.

- Olá meninos. – Agabi falou chegando já com a meia máscara e dando um beijo no rosto de Enzo que a abraçou para logo em seguida a enlaçar pela cintura.

- Bom dia. – eles a cumprimentaram.

- Já acabou o treino, amor? – o cavaleiro de câncer perguntou a namorada.

- Hum! – os cavaleiros murmuraram maliciosamente.

- Já. – ela respondeu ignorando os murmúrios. – À tarde quem vai treinar os aspirantes são as gêmeas.

- Ah ta. – ele respondeu. – Querem almoçar lá em casa?

- Hum o que você vai fazer hoje de bom da Itália? – perguntou Kanon.

- Porque você não faz uma lasanha? – sugeriu a namorada. – Adoro as que você faz.

- Ta bem. – ele falou dando um selinho nela. – Vamos?

- É pra já! – o taurino falou.

XXX

- Pessoal. – chamou Mu pelos cavaleiros que tentaram acalmar o surto de ciúme de Afrodite. – O Enzo ta chamando vocês pra almoçar na casa dele.

- Eba hoje vai ter rango. – falou o escorpiano esfregando as mãos e passando a língua nos lábios.

Pof!

- Ai! – Milo reclamou olhando para o aquariano que o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Você não tem comida em casa não? – ele perguntou seco.

- Claro que tenho. – ele falou num muxoxo. - Mais é que eu adoro quando eu não preciso cozinhar.

Kamus girou os olhos. – "Quanta infantilidade!".

- Principalmente quando é o Enzo ou o Shura, ou você, ou o Shaka... Enfim quando cozinham bem – ele completou com um sorriso maroto.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Milo. – ele falou dando – se por vencido. – Vamos logo!

**III O almoço.**

Quando os últimos cavaleiros estavam chegando no quarto templo, o cheiro de molho já estava impregnando o ambiente, que hoje era aconchegante e acolhedor. Ninguém que não havia conhecido aquele templo até a batalha das doze casas dizia que aquela era a casa mais tenebrosa do Santuário.

Isso não foi apenas por causa de seu atual guardião. Mais agora isso não era importante. Tudo estava tranqüilo e Enzo tinha mudado muito. E todos estavam muito felizes com tudo isso!

Enquanto Agabi arrumava a mesa com a ajuda do ariano o guardião do quarto templo chegou avisando que dali a 15 minutos a refeição estaria pronta.

Todos adoraram, o cheiro estava divino. Quinze minutos depois chegou Shura, Enzo e Agabi com três travessas de lasanha. Se sentaram em volta da mesa. E se puseram a comer com vontade. Uma pela fome e outra porque a lasanha estava perfeita. Deliciosa.

- Nossa... 'Nhock, nhock'. O assunto ta tão bom não? – brincou o escorpiano.

- Milo é feio falar com a boca cheia. – Kamus o repreendeu.

- Deixa ele, Kamus. – Enzo falou. – Esse ai não vai consertar nunca!

- Vou sim. – ele retrucou emburrado e com a boca cheia novamente.

- Acho que serei obrigado a concordar com você, Enzo. – falou o aquariano contrariado.

- Uhnf. – resmungou Milo.

- Parece que está chegando alguém ai, Enzo. – Saga falou.

- Pode deixar que eu vou ver. – a namorada falou.

- Tudo bem. – o cavaleiro concordou.

**IV A convocação.**

- Boa tarde. – a amazona falou cordialmente. – Em que posso servi – lo?

- Boa tarde senhorita. – o jovem falou. – Eu vim trazer uma convocação para o cavaleiro de Câncer. Espero que ele esteja em casa pois os outros cavaleiros não se encontravam em seus respectivos templos.

- Ah sim. – ela sorriu. – É que estão quase todos aqui no templo de câncer almoçando.

- Uhn! Bem... Eu poderia ter uma palavra com eles? – pediu timidamente.

- Claro. – ela falou indicando o corredor. – Venha por aqui.

Lá dentro estavam os cavaleiros rindo e conversando. Cada um a sua maneira, claro. Cada palavra que Milo falava fazia gracinha e mais gracinhas.

- Meninos. – a amazona chamou.

Eles pararam de faze e prestaram a atenção na amazona.

- Este rapaz quer lhes entregar uma convocação de Atena.

Os cavaleiros mais que depressa levantaram – se e colocaram se em posição em linha reta na frente do mensageiro.

- Vou ler para os senhores. – ele falou. – Venho por meio deste, na presente data, convocar a todos os cavaleiros de ouro que residem nos doze templos guardiões do templo de Atena. Peço que estejam presentes no dia de amanha, dia 02 / 11 / 2006 às 10:00 hs da manhã no décimo terceiro templo a fim de tratar de assuntos de interesse do Santuário. Não é preciso estar trajados com a armadura. Obrigada pela compreensão, sem mais no momento. Atena.

Os cavaleiros se olharam esperando que algum cavaleiro se manifestasse.

- Estaremos presentes. – falou o virginiano e o geminiano mais velho.

- Direi a ela. – o mensageiro falou. – Obrigado por me receber, cavaleiro de câncer.

- Tem minha permissão para a passagem para a próxima casa. – ele respondeu.

- Os cavaleiros que residem nos próximos templos me concedem tal permissão?

- Tem nossa permissão. – falou Kamus e Milo ao mesmo tempo.

- De todos nós. – falou o sagitariano.

- Obrigado, senhores. – ele fez uma reverencia indo em direção a saída. – Com licença.

**V Especulação. **

- O que será que a Saori quer com a gente? – indagou o capricorniano.

- Coisa boa que não deve ser. – comentou Agabi.

- Não aparenta ser uma reunião oficial. – sugeriu o ariano.

- Porque? – a amazona perguntou curiosa.

- Porque ela disse que não era necessária a presença das armaduras. – respondeu o aquariano.

- Mais ela nos convocou usando o nome Atena e não Saori. – completou Saga.

- Ah vai ver que mais um deus que a gente não conhece decidiu acabar com o mundo. "He he."

- Cala a boca Milo! – falou os cavaleiros.

- Eu heim. – falou da repreendida dos amigos.

- Pois eu aposto que é um deus querendo acabar com o mundo. – falou Kanon.

- Quanto você aposta? – perguntou Shura interessado.

- Hum. – ele murmurou pensativo. - Uma noitada no Mediterrâneo.

- Falando em Mediterrâneo. – murmurou Enzo no ouvido da namorada enquanto estava enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- O que tem lá? – ela perguntou virando o rosto para encarar o namorado de frente.

- Janta comigo hoje a noite? – ele perguntou vendo emanar um sorriso na face da amazona.

- Sempre que você quiser. – ela falou dano um selinho nele. – A qualquer dia e a qualquer lugar e em qualquer circunstancia.

- Te pego as oito. – falou dando um beijo na face dela. – Pode ser?

- Claro.

- Eu to dentro! – gritou Milo. – Certeza que é pra falar de uma big festa para o meu niver "He he."

- Você sempre convencido. – falou Shura. – eu aposto uma noitada para vocês dois que o motivo que ela nos convocou é que ela vai dar férias pra todos nós.

- Eu entro falando que ela vai dar uma bronca e acabar com as nossas noitadas fazendo o Santuário um quartel general. – entrou o Leo.

- Como eles tem imaginação, não? – perguntou o taurino com uma gotinha vendo Saga, Kamus, Mu, Shaka, Enzo e Agabi concordarem com sua indignação.

- "Se eles realmente soubesse do motivo dessa convocação, esse alvoroço estaria no mínimo triplificado." – pensou um Shaka aliviado.

- Eu vou ser o mediador. – falou Aiolos.

- Eu não acredito, Aiolos? – perguntou Saga com um ar perplexo ao ouvir aquilo.

- Claro Saga. – ele falou animado. – Eu vou ser o juiz. E todos me pagam um drink, que ta tudo bem, certo?

- Ta – eles deram de ombros.

- Ótimo. – o sagitariano respondeu.

- Eu vou pra casa. – Saga falou.

- Eu também. – concordou o ariano, o aquariano e o virginiano.

- Acompanho vocês, Saga e Mu. – o taurino falou.

- Enzo daqui a pouco você expulsa esses maníacos por uma noitada no Méd. viu. – falou o geminiano. – Manda o Kanon a ponta pés pra gêmeos se ele não quiser.

O casal riu. – Não se preocupe ele logo estará lá para você dar o seu puxão de orelha nele. – respondeu a amazona.

- Até e obrigado pelo almoço. – ele falou.

- Tava uma delicia – falou o ariano.

- Concordo – respondeu o taurino entrando na conversa. – Comida italiana é tudo. – Bom demais.

- Qualquer dia desses faço um jantar francês e te chamo Deba. – falou o aquariano. – Mais por hora a maravilhosa cozinha italiana domina. – sorriu e deu um aceno sendo seguido pelo virginiano que murmurou um obrigado ao canceriano ao sair da área residencial do templo.

- Nada disso Shura. – retrucou Milo. – Você disse uma noitada completa e isso entra no jogo também.

- Hum – murmurou Kanon. – Isso vai ser interessante... Bem todas as apostas feitas, Aiolos?

- Todas. – ele respondeu. – Agora só esperar a resposta amanhã!

- Certo então até lá. – falou Shura. – Tchau Enzo, tchau Agabi. Valeu pelo almoço. Tava ótimo.

- É verdade. – o geminiano completou. – Divino. Obrigado. Falou saindo do templo em direção a gêmeos.

- Ainda bem que o Kanon não precisou ser tirado daqui a ponta pés. – ela comentou no ouvido do namorado.

- Mais parece que tem gente que quer ir embora com um empurrãozinho. – ele comentou olhando para os cavaleiros que ainda estavam elogiando a comida do cavaleiro.

A amazona deu uma risadinha.

- Bem estamos indo. – falou Aiolos e Aiolia.

- Hei eu também vou, ué. – Milo falou protestando. – Não quero ficar de vela.

- Então vem logo – falou o leonino puxando o cavaleiro pelo braço.

- Tchau, gente. – falou acenando o escorpiano. - Até a próxima. – e saiu do templo.

- Hum... – o canceriano murmurou.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou tentando adivinhar o sentido daquele murmúrio interessado.

- Enfim sós! – ele respondeu.

- Então vamos aproveitar. – ela falou dando um beijo nos lábios do cavaleiro enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura num gesto de posse. Gesto esse que a amazona adorava.

- E a louca? – ele perguntou num sussurro que mais indicava que seus interesses eram em outras coisas.

- Depois. – ela falou de uma forma decidida e manhosa.

- Quer me matar é?

- Só se for pra eu morrer junto de você. – ela respondeu.

- Você não me larga não?

- Não!

- Eu sabia – falou voltando a beija – la.

**VI Na hora marcada.**

À noite no horário combinado Enzo saiu de seu templo e foi buscar a amazona. Ele estava vestido com uma calça social preta com uma camisa branca, cintos e sapatos pretos. Estava com o cabelo revoltado como sempre e indescritivelmente, como sempre, lindo.

Chegou e chamou pela amazona que saiu de sua casa simplesmente deslumbrante. Estava com um coque bem preso e duas mexas cobrindo delicadamente as laterais do rosto. Vestia um vestido simples branco tomara que caia com uma faixa drapeada na vertical cobrindo toda a parte do busto. Apenas com alguns detalhes pretos finos, como os limites do drapeado e a barra do vestido.

Sapatos de tecidos com micro flores nos tons de azul com o fundo bege com uma faixa que tinha sido um pouco prensada no meio. A bolsa no mesmo tecido parecia uma sacolinha com renda na borda e com alcinhas delicadas. Apenas um par de brincos com finas correntes de tamanho médio e um fino anel.

Maquiagem num tom de rosa claro e bege no tom da pele. Apenas um lápis preto contornando a parte inferior dos olhos e uma leve máscara nos cílios, também preta.

Enzo ficou olhando para ela como se a estivesse vendo – a pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Não gostou?

- Uhn?! – ele conseguiu finalmente sair do transe. – O que disse?

- Perguntei se tenho algo de errado. – ela falou visivelmente apreensiva.

O cavaleiro piscou várias vezes. – Mais é claro que não, Agabi.

- É que você me olhou de um jeito. – ela falou ainda temerosa.

- É que você a cada dia me surpreende cada vez mais. – ele falou olhando a amazona de cima a baixo fazendo – a corar. A cada dia que passa você...

- Eu?

- Você me faz pensar que eu estou te vendo pela primeira vez. – ele falou chegando próximo ao rosto dela e passando a mão suavemente fazendo – a fechar os olhos e estremecer. – E a cada primeira vez que eu te vejo... – ele falou ao pé do ouvido como que numa confissão. – Eu me apaixono perdidamente por você...

- Enzo... – ela falou soltando um suspiro apaixonado.

- Amo você. – ele falou dando um beijo suave nos lábios dela. Sorriu ao ver que ela era dele. – Vamos porque eu deixei a mesa reservada no melhor local e não quero chegar atrasado.

- Claro. – ela falou aceitando o braço do cavaleiro para se apoiar durante a caminhada até o carro.

**VII O convite.**

Chegaram ao restaurante e sentaram – se na mesa que estava no deck preparada exclusivamente para o casal.

Enzo puxou a cadeira para Agabi que se acomodou na cadeira que lhe fora cedida. Contornou a mesa e se sentou. O Metri chegou com duas taças de champagne e lhes ofertou.

- Nossa como está lindo. – ela comentou. – Até parece uma noite especial.

Enzo sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o cardápio.

O metri chegou lhe chamando atenção.

- Posso anotar o pedido? – ele perguntou.

- Escolhe você, Enzo. – ela falou.

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou. – Vou querer um _Filet Ao Van_, por favor.

- Ótimo pedido. – falou e se retirou.

- Por que de tudo isso? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Porque eu quero te dar isso. – ele falou dando por encerrado o assunto.

O tempo seguinte conversaram sobre coisas banais. A refeição chegou e eles saborearam com gosto o prato francês. A sobremesa também francesa: _petit gateau_

Quando a sobremesa chegou ele começou a entrar no assunto do qual era o motivo daquele jantar.

- Agabi. – ele chamou atenção da jovem que ergueu os orbes amendoados para encara – lo.

- Fala, amor. – ela o incentivou.

- Sabe qual é o motivo deste jantar?

- Na verdade não. – ela falou. – Mais estou curiosa.

- Eu... Bem...

- Fala Enzo. – ela incentivou novamente. – É só falar eu não vou te recriminar por nada.

- É que eu quero te fazer um pedido e um convite. – ele falou meio sem graça.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- É que eu não sei como explicar. – ele falou embaraçado.

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo quando o assunto é você. – ela sorriu.

Ele pegou um embrulho, suspirou e abriu para logo em seguida mostrar a amazona.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou assustada e incrédula ao ver o magnífico par de alianças que ele lhe estendia.

- Essas alianças será o símbolo do meu amor por você, Agabi. Do nosso amor. – ele falou puxando a mão direita dela para a pergunta que faria a seguir. – Quer... quer se casar comigo?

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos. Novamente ela esperava que isso acontecesse mais não depressa! – Eu não sei o que dizer...

Ela viu o semblante dele se entristecer.

- Enzo... Eu amo você! Eu estou muito surpresa é isso... Eu... Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz... É claro que eu aceito me casar com você! Eu seria louca... Muito louca se não aceitasse.

A face do cavaleiro se iluminou e ele deu o seu maior sorriso, ele colocou a aliança em seu dedo anular . – Agora... O convite.

- Qual é? – ela falou enquanto colocava a aliança que carregava seu nome no dedo anular do cavaleiro.

- Você está lá em casa o tempo todo... Assim você só não dorme lá, entende?

- Onde quer chegar, Enzo? – ela falou com um quê de malicia e ironia.

- Quero que você vá morar comigo oficialmente, Agabi. – ele falou encarando – a no fundo dos olhos. – Isso me faria muito feliz.

A amazona sorriu. - É o que eu mais quero. Estar com você todo o tempo que me é permitido. Eu te amo tanto que seria capaz de abandonar tudo para viver com você!

- Saiba que isso é o mínimo que eu faria por você. Cada célula minha, cada coisa que eu luto, que eu conquisto, é por você! Tudo! Até o ar que eu respiro é para estar ao seu lado. Eu... Nunca amei tanto assim em toda a minha vida. Eu tenho muito medo de te perder. Você... É a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim...

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos da amazona.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado. – Falei algo de errado.

Ela negou num aceno.

- Por favor, me diga. – ele falou inclinando o máximo que pode pra chegar mais perto dela.

- Eu to chorando, meu amor. – ela falou com as lágrimas marcando sua face clara.

- Shii... Eu sei – ele secou as lágrimas que pararam de descer dos lindos olhos cor de mel. – Mais porque?

- Porque esse é o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida. – ela falou segurando a mão do cavaleiro que afagava sua face com os olhos fechados. – E este momento eu estou vivendo com você.

Ele sorriu e levantou. – Dança comigo?

- Será um prazer! – ela falou levantando e se deixando levar para a pista de dança.

Sem dúvida agora estavam completos. O Casamento seria apenas uma conseqüência, pois já estavam felizes vivendo um ao lado do outro. Descobrindo a cada dia que sim! Existem almas gêmeas.

* * *

Continua...

**Nota: **

- Geminiano mais velho: Saga.

- Geminiano mais novo: Kanon.

-"He he.": risada contida.

- Em _Itálico_ são os nomes em Francês dos pratos.

Olá!!!

Resolvi fazer mais um capitulo!

Acho que ta difícil de me despedir.

O Próximo será pequeno já vou avisando.

Pelo menos é o que eu estou pensando por hora. Esse seria o ultimo e agora rendeu mais um! Hehe

Espero de coração que estejam gostando.

Mil Bjos e apreciem enquanto ainda Viver apresenta mais um capitulo no ar.

Kali Cyr Charlott.


	12. Horas antes da Chegada

**

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Olá...**

**Queria pedir desculpas pela demora...**

**E só a manha antes da chegada da Kali.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12.**

**Horas antes a chegada.**

**I Agabi.**

Ela acordou nos braços do cavaleiro de câncer, se sentiu acolhida pelos braços do homem que amava. A vida dela se resumia a ele, tudo que ela fazia e pensava era nele.

Enzo acordou e sorriu ao vê - la acordada e o admirando.

- Como se sente passando sua primeira noite em câncer? – ele perguntou.

- Em casa. – ela respondeu suspirando como se a muito esse fosse o seu maior desejo.

- Fico feliz por isso. – ele sorriu.

- Eu também. – deu um beijo nele e se deitou sobre ele. – Te amo, sabia?

- Uhn! – ele falou pensativo com um dedo no queixo. – Acho que não.

- Não é? – ela falou insinuante.

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Me convence?

- É pra já. – e começou a beija – lo.

- Uhn! – ele falou quando ela parou de beija – lo. – Acho que não me convenci ainda.

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É. – ele confirmou.

- Preciso ir pra casa. – ela falou se levantando. – Preciso arrumar as coisas na vila das amazonas.

- Agora?

- Quanto antes melhor não acha? – ele falou virando – se para ele ainda sentada colocando o sapato.

- Uhn. – ele deu de ombros. – Você já praticamente mora aqui.

- Por isso. – ela falou. – Não dá pra manter mais a casa na vila das amazonas. Eu mal vou pra lá!

- Eu sei. – e a puxou para mais um beijo. – Mais é melhor eu me apressar, tenho reunião com a Saori hoje.

- Então se apronta. – ela falou se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura como se fosse ordem.

- To indo. – ele levantou e foi para o banheiro.

- Vou preparar algo pra você comer. – e saiu em direção a cozinha.

- Ta bom! – ele falou do banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho enquanto isso.

Enzo tomou seu banho tranquilamente. Quando terminou, vestiu uma calca social e uma camisa com um sapato social e foi em direção a cozinha.

- Hum! Que cheiro delicioso! – ele comentou.

- Panquecas doces para adoçar seu dia. – ela falou dando um beijo na boca dele.

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumado heim!

- Uhn, então vai ficar logo logo. – ela falou abraçando ele. – Mais vamos comer logo, você tem uma reunião e eu uma mudança pra terminar de fazer!

- A senhora quem manda. – sorriu e se sentou na mesa.

- Bom saber disso – ela riu e começou a comer.

Comeram em silencio. Assim que terminaram foram lavar a louca e organizar a cozinha.

- Tem idéia do que seja essa reunião, Enzo.

- ... – ele negou num aceno. – Não mais a Saori não costuma fazer reuniões desse tipo a toa.

- Ela me parece muito seria para a idade dela.

- Eu sei. – ele concordou. – Todos nós tivemos que amadurecer muito cedo.

- Só mesmo o Milo e o Kanon que são mais moleques.

- E verdade. – ela falou. – Mais quando precisa eles se mostram muito maduros.

- Na verdade eu penso que eles são tão maduros quanto nós, mais sabem separar mais as coisas.

- Eles sabem viver. – ela falou. – E você esta aprendendo a viver agora. Então aproveite e viva. Porque mesmo vivendo como pessoas normais. Vivemos com incertezas. Não sabemos o dia de amanha se estaremos aqui ou não.

- Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso. – ele falou com um dedo apoiado no queixo.

- As vezes a vida de uma pessoa normal e mais difícil que a de um cavaleiro. Já parou para pensar nisso?

- Não.

- Pois é, Enzo. Temos muito que aprender.

- Temos muito pra aprender e viver, Agabi. – ele falou abraçando a noiva por trás e apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. – E viver...

**II Os documentos.**

Na manha seguinte, Saori foi olhar os documentos dos cavaleiros que eram os atuais guardiões das doze casas. Percebeu que o cavaleiro de Áries Mu tinha o mesmo sobrenome de Shion e encontrou um documento com o nome de uma menina que coincidentemente era da mesma idade e a data do nascimento era a mesma que a sua.

- Quem será essa garota? – perguntou olhando a ficha. – Anita Stardust e Mu Stardust. – Será que o Mu tem uma irmã e não sabe disso?

Separou os pareis. - Tenho que verificar com Shion. Somente ele pode me explicar o que aconteceu.

Olhou o calendário que estava na mesa que ocupava. - Pior de tudo é que eu so vou poder ir atrás desses documentos na semana que vem. Mais isso não importa agora.

Guardou os outros documentos deixando apenas os de Mu e Anita em uma gaveta da mesa.

- Logo os quatro humanos especiais estarão presentes, reunidos no santuário.

Sorriu e voltou sua atenção aos documentos antigos.

"Não entendo." – pegou os documentos de Mu e Anita e passou a olha – los. – Porque não consigo parar de pensar em você. – disse olhando os documentos.

- Falando sozinha? – falou uma voz atrás dela.

- Uhn! – olhou para trás assustada. – Ah desculpa, e você Aiolos.

- Sim. – ele sorriu e se sentou de frente para ela. – Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. – ela sorriu meio nervosa. – São só os documentos dos antigos cavaleiros. – Pegou todos e guardou na gaveta. – Mas me diga virá para a reunião?

- Sim, virei. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Só passei aqui para ver se precisa de ajuda para os preparativos da reunião.

- Não, não. Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Mas gostaria de compania pro café da manha, você me faz?

- Claro, que sim. – levantou, contornou a mesa e estendeu o braço para a jovem. – Vamos?

- Sim, o café esta posto no terraço.

Seguiram para o terraço. – "Bom agora tenho outras coisas com o que me preocupar. Depois eu me encarrego de verificar sobre o Mu."

**III Expectativas de Shaka II.**

O cavaleiro guardião da sexta casa zodiacal acordou mais cedo do que de costume.

Estava tão ansioso que nem percebeu que ainda estava escuro em solo ateniense.

Shaka despiu – se e colocou seu roupão branco foi até a banheira e abriu a torneira na temperatura que seu corpo se sentia mais à vontade. Jogou sais com uma essência única. Acendeu todas as velas do banheiro deixando apenas aquela luz indireta. Shaka adorava aquilo.

Ele simplesmente guardou toda a sua vida para poder usar aquela essência naquele momento e naquela circunstancia, e aquele dia ele usara... Saiu de banheiro e foi em direção à cozinha onde começou a preparar o café da manha.

Deixou a mesa posta e foi tomar seu banho. Um longo banho. Shaka não esqueceu cada detalhe. Primeiro foi para o chuveiro e se ensaboou, enxaguou sem esquecer – se de um milímetro quadrado de sua pele alva. Lavou os cabelos, delicadamente, passou cuidadosamente o condicionador, e saiu do Box em direção a banheira.

Deitou sobre ela e suspirou. – "Nossa como estou inseguro. Até parece que eu vou enfrentar um titan!"

Se acomodou melhor na banheira.

"Acho que seria melhor enfrentar um titan. Não entendo porque essa insegurança?! Ela é só a irmã de um amigo que eu vou buscar no aeroporto. Será que eu você não vai se acalmar Shaka?!"

- Uhnf! – suspirou vencido. – Acho que não.

Saiu da banheira e pegou uma das toalhas brancas que estavam ao lado e enxugou o cabelo parcialmente depositando em seguida ao mesmo local que ela se encontrava anteriormente. Pegou a outra e secou seu corpo em seguida a enrolou em volta da cintura, calcou o chinelo, também branco, que havia ganhado de Aldebaran quando este voltou de uma de suas visitas de seu pais natal. Havaianas, o Deba falou que lá é famosa. Shaka adorou o presente. Sempre usava.

Foi para a cozinha novamente. Lá colocou meio mamão papaia em um prato de sobremesa, um suco de laranja, uma fatia de pão integral com manteiga e uma porção de qualhada. Comeu calmamente tudo.

Logo em seguida ele foi para o seu quarto e escolhera uma roupa muito linda, mas um tanto formal. Penteara e secara suas madeixas que emanava um brilho maravilhoso. Usou um perfume que dava para sentir apenas quem chegava muito perto. Olhou "N" vezes no espelho e se dirigiu para a garagem.

Percebeu já ser 8:30 da manha.

Pegou seu carro favorito da mesma cor que seus cabelos e se dirigiu calmamente até o aeroporto, Chegou por volta das 9:20 da manha, isso porque ela chegaria muito tempo depois.

Mais Shaka preferia esperar. Estava ansioso. Não conseguiria ficar no Santuário por mais um segundo.

Estacionou o carro e seguiu em direção a porta de entrada do aeroporto Internacional de Athenas.

Olhou para a porta de cima abaixo.

"É Shaka! Ela esta chegando..."

* * *

**Este é o FIM de todo o Inicio!**

Olá pessoal.

Este é o ultimo capitulo de Viver!

É uma pena. Eu amei essa historia. Mais isto não significa que acaba por aqui!

A Kali está chegando. A Saori ainda tem que resolver o que vai ser da relação dela com o cavaleiro de peixes.

Agabi morando indo morar no templo de Câncer. Como será a vida à dois.

Vamos ver como será o aniversário do nosso escorpiano mais maravilhoso do zodíaco. Enfim. Viver foi apenas o inicio de tudo.

Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado da minha primeira fic.

Ela é muito importante para mim. Será sempre especial e terá sempre um lugar guardado em meu coração.

Me despeço agora. Com um grande aperto no coração.

Mais como diz o próprio homem mais próximo de Deus.

Nem tudo que parece ser o fim é realmente o fim.

Pode ser um novo começo.

E o novo começo está em Um Baile Sem Máscaras! Continuação dessa fic.

É um convite para quem quiser continuar acompanhando a historia.

Sejam sempre bem vindos...

Adoraria de saber a opinião de todos vocês sobre o que acharam do final.

Sem mais no momento.

Obrigada por tudo.

Kali Cyr CHarlott.


End file.
